La gran historia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by david.chumillasmonteagudo
Summary: Naruto junto a su padre se marcha de konoha para que asi pueda tener una infancia feliz,pero no solo eso Naruto entrenara para volverse alguien muy fuerte y volvera a konoha para hacerse ninja y protejer a las personas que le importan NarutoXHarem con varios fems,personajes y tecnicas de otros animes,sean buenos es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bien no se muy bien como empezar con esto pero bueno,soy un nuevo escritor ,llevo leyendo fics un tiempo y mi cabeza de tantas ideas que tenia me iba a estallar asi que antes de que eso ocurriese decidi dedicarme a escribirlas y aqui estoi,esta es mi primera historia y espero que guste y no me maten a critcas,tengo pensados algunos fics para el futuro pero por ahora me centrare en este agradecer a Naruto Tendo rikudo y a Meiou_sama por ayudarme a empezar,asi por cierto en este fic los ninjas se graduan a los 16,es sobretodo para que se comprenda lo fuerte que sera naruto,asi pues una vez dicho esto pasare a la renuncia de derechos.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Prologo

Era una tarde tranquila,en apariencia,en la villa de la hoja el sol ya casi desaparecia en el horizonte para dar paso a la noche. En una de las calle de la villa un niño pequeño de seis años corria delante de una turba de furiosos civiles y unos cuantos ninjas,el pequeño era rubio,de ojos azules y curiosas marcas en las mejillas corria todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas podian darle,vestia con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con el simbolo de konoha en la espalda,unos pantalones cortos de color negro y las tradicionales sandalias ninjas de color azul,su nombre era Naruto y corria como loco sabiendo lo que pasaria si esa turba lo agarraba,corria y corria pero su rostro perdio todo el color cuando al girar una essquina se topo con un callejon sin salida,estava atrapado y la turbia ya le habia cerrado el paso para que no escapasa

-Por fin te atrapamos maldito demonio ahora te daremos tu merecido-Dijo uno de tantos civiles mientra la turba lo vitoreaba mientras el pequeño Naruto solo daba un paso atras mintras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos-Recordad que no podemos matarlo o hokage_sama nos mandara a los calabozos de por vida,o algo peor-Dijo un chunin mientras desenfundaba un kunai. Los proximos minutos para Naruto fueron un inmenso mar de dolor,puñetazos,patadas,rodillazos por todo el cuerpo,algunos ninjas incuso le clavaban kunais y shuriken que se enteraban en el cuerpo del pequeño que sol podia llorar y despues de un rato la turnba se disolvió dejando a un magullado,herido y sangrante Naruto en el suelo,poco a poco una energia rojiza comenzo a curarle,cerrando sus heridas y sanando los moratones que tenia en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para caminar se dirigio a su casa,era un apartamento muy sencillo,con dos habitaciones,una cocina,una sala y un baño,abrio la puerta y cuando entro fue recibido por su padre,el yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze,el al igual que su hijo era rubio y de ojos azules pero sin las marcas en las mejillas,no vestia su atuendo de hokage ya que no estava de servicio,en cambio llevaba una camisa larga y un pantalon tambien largo los dos de color azul junto con las clasicas sandalias al ver a su hijo lleno de heridas y moratones,con la ropa rota en muchos lugares y llena de sangre,con lagrimas en los ojos corrió a abrazarlo y Naruto lloro asta desahogarse en el hombro de su padre,cuando ya estuvo más calmado Minato le pidio una explicación de lo sucedido,Naruto entre sollozos contesto-me cai por una ladera mientras jugaba y acabe en unas zarzas-

Mintio el pequeño,no queria molestar a su padre,sabia que el al ser el hokage tenia muchas responsavilidades por eso casi nunca estava en casa. Minato apreto con furia sus puños,el sabia que Naruto mentia,desde hacia tiempo los civiles y algunos ninjas lo golpeaban y en mas de una ocasion casi lo matan,por supuesto a los autores de esos intentos de asesinato nadie los volvia a ver,pero ni con esas dejaban de golpear a su pequeño,simpre se respaldaban en que lo hacian para que se diese cuenta de que "eso"no era su hijo sino el demonio zorro rencarnado y que por el dolor de perder a su esposa aquella fatidica noche en que el zorro fue liberado por aquel sujeto enmascarado,pero Minato sabia perfectamente que eso era mentira el era su hijo y de Kushina y lo cuidaria como le prometio antes de que ella diese su vida para sellar al zorro gigante en el pequeño.

Minato en muchas ocasiones intento hacer comprender esto al consejo pero no lo lograba y le costaba muchisimo conseguir que alguien pudiese cuidarlo cuando el tenia que atender su trabajo como hokage,ni siquiera con la ayuda de su alumno Kakashi o de su buen amigo Fugaku Uchiha lider del clan Uchiha y jefe de la policia de konoha lograba hacer casi nada,para su desgracia el bando civil tenia demasiado poder. Fugaku al igual que su esposa Mikoto y otros amigos de Minato opinaban igual que el mas aun cuando de vez encuando Minato y Naruto les visitaban y este ultimo les dirigia una sonrisa tan calida que era imposible que fuese el demonio zorro.

Minato termino de curar a Naruto y le dijo que se fuese a su habitacion mientras el preparaba la cena,Naruto asintio y se fue a su cuarto mintras Minato prepaba,algo sencillo que habia aprendido gracias a las amigas de su difunda mujer,no podia dejar que Naruto se alimentase solo de ramen instantaneo,que porcierto le encantaba,eso le hacia sonrreir ya que a Kushina tambien le gustaba mucho,alomejor era un rasgo de los Uzumaki. Dirigio una mirada a una foto en el salon en la que se le veia con un egante kimono negro abrazando a una sonrriente mujer pelirroja muy hermosa vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles dorados asemejando petalos,en la foto se les veia muy felices y en una palca en el marco ponia "Minato y Kushiana Namikaze".

Minato no paraba de pensar en que hacer para que su hijo pudiese tener una infancia feliz antes de tener que empezar con su entranaminto ninja por que Minato estaba seguro de que aquel sujeto enmascarado volveria y no solo eso,no se fiaba en absoluto de Danzo y no dejaria que ese bastardo combirtiese a su pequeño en un soldado sin emociones fiel a la aldea como le habia pedido en multiples ocasiones. Minato dirijio una ultima mirada a la foto y eso le infundio el valor que necesitaba para hecer algo que el lleveba pensado un gran tiempo,no le importaba lo que pasara cumpliria su promesa.

Llamo a Naruto a cenar,comieron en silencio hasta que Minato miro fijamenten a Naruto ganandose su atencion preguntando que ocurria a lo que Minato contesto-Hijo cuando terminemos de cenar quiero que vallas a tu habitacion y empaquetes tus cosas esta noche nos iremos de konoha,no pienso dejar que te sigan lastimando,nos iremos lejos para que puedas tener una infancia y cuando cumplas los 8 empezare con tu entrenamiento para cuando volvamos a la aldea te combiertas en ninja y te aras respetar-Termino de decir Minato mientras Naruto lo miraba apunto de romper en llanto,no aguanto mucho cuando abrazo a su padre llorando de felicidad por saber que podria ser feliz. Cuando termiron de cenar Naruto se dirijio a su cuarto a preparar sus cosas mintras pensaba en sus poco amigos y personas que le importaban,se deprimio un poco al darse cuenta que no los veria en mucho tiempo pero se recompuso pensando que cuando volviese seria muy fuerte y podria protegerlos,con esos pensamientos en mente preparo su mochila mientras su padre preparaba la suya con todo lo que necesitarian para su viaje en sellos de almacenaje,tambien escribió cartas para sus amigos y para Sarutobi Hiruzen el Sandime relatandoles lo sucedido y su decisión.

Escribio a Sarutobi pidiendole que lo relevase hasta que volvieran poque el tenia pensado tomar otra vez el puesto de hokage. Gracias a la oscudirad de la noche y valiendose de su rapidez Minato dejo las cartas en casa de sus amigos y del Sandaime,despues se reunio con su hijo en una salida secreta de la aldea que solo conocian algunos lideres de clanes y el. Naruto dirigio un ultimo vistazo a konoha promentiendose volverse mucho mas fuerte,con eso en mente el y su padre salieron de la aldea.

Al amenecer un gran caos se extendio al entrarse de la desparicion del hokage aunque sus amigos estaban contentos por Naruto sobreto Sarutobi quien consideraba a Naruto como un nieto. Mandaron escuadrones de rastreo que no pudieron hacer nada por encontrarlos ya que gracias al hirashin de Minato por la mañana ya estaban casi en los limites de Hi no Kuni,Minato estaba contento ahora su hijo podria tener un infancia decente y cuando llegase el momento el mismo lo entrenaria y lo volveria muy fuerte no por nada el era el el Yondaime hokage un hombre que durante la tercera gran guerra ninja vencio ejercitos enteros ganadose el sobrenombre de Koroi no Senko(relampago amarillo) con la advertencia en los libros bingo de "huir al ver",si cuando el y Naruto volvisen Naruto seria alguien muy poderoso y todos en la aldea aclamarian el nombre de Naruto Namikeze Uzumaki el ultimo heredero del clan Uzumaki.

**Bueno espero que les guste como encamine el fic,el proximo contara que paso durante el entranamiento de Naruto y su padre,asi como que paso en la aldea cuando no pudieron encontrar a Minato por ninguna parte,tambien se vera las reacciones de los amigos de naruto de los que no he hablado en este prologo porque quiero que algunos sean una sorpresa,por cierto en este fic no ocurrira la trajeria del clan uchiha en el proximo cap sabreis porque aunque Danzo si tendra los sharingans en su brazo robandolos de uchihas que mataran sus roots sin que nadie se de cuenta. Con esto me despido asta el proximo cap y espero que dejen algun comentario aunque sea constructivo,pero destructivos y llenos de veneno no porfavor que me deprimo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos ya estoi aqui con el primer cap de este fic,como ya dije en el prologo sera sobretodo para contar que ocurrio durante el tiempo en que Minato y Naruto estuvieron fuera de konoha y que ocurrio con el entrenamiento en ese tiempo,bueno con esto dicho no los hago esperar mas y paso a las renuncias y al cap**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Capitulo 1

Han pasado ya casi 10 años desde que Minato y Naruto se fueron de la aldea,en ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. En konoha cuando se supo de la desaparicion del hokage se llevo acabo una reunion de emergencia para dictaminar que hacer,en seguida se empezo a decir que si Minato habia desertado tendrian que ponerlo en la parte de desertores del libro bingo,en cuanto se dijo eso los lideres de clanes amigos de Minato y Sarutobi saltaron contando lo que ponia en las cartas que recibieron.

Los que pensaban como ellos respecto a Naruto se alegraron de que el pequeño pudiese tener una infancia y suspiraron aliviados de no tener un desertor como Minato,en cambio los que pensaban que Naruto era como ellos lo llamaban "el niño demonio" pidieron de inmediato que se enviaran patrullas ambu para que salvasen a su hokage de ese peligro,no paraban de decir que estaba en peligro con algo como "eso" a su Sandaime al oir hablar a si de Naruto apreto fuerte los puños,respiro para calmarse y fingiendo que los comprendia dijo que si Naruto se salia de control Minato podria vencerlo no por nada en la guerra barrio con ejercitos enteros,eso los tranqulizo pero de todas formas pidieron que se enviasen patrullas,aunque nunca pudieron ni siquiera encontrar un rastro de esos dos,todo gracias al hirashin de Minato.

Hubo muchas reuniones y por supuesto Danzo intento hacerse con el puesto de hokage pero le fue inutil ya que la mayoria dijo que Sarutobi seria quien sustituyese a Minato asta su regreso. Entonces Sarutobi tubo que enfrentarse a algo que en verdad le helaba la sangre,el mayor enemigo de un kage,el papeleo,pero por encima de todo algo que a Minato en verdad le dio muchos dolores de cabeza,los matrimonios pactados con los clanes para con Naruto,muchos decian que se deberian de destruir y no comprometer a las herederas de 3 de los clanes mas importantes de konoha con el "niño demonio" porque segun ellos Naruto al no ser Naruto no era el heredero Uzumaki,en esos momentes Sarutobi en verdad deseaba que Kushina seliera de su tumba y les diese una paliza a esos bastardos,pero bueno el solo tenia que lidiar con las quejas ya que si los lideres de estos clanes no rompian los compromisos no podrian hacer nada,ademas esos compromisos ayudaron mucho a la aldea sobretodo porque gracias a estos se evito que ocurriera una guerra civil por un levantamiento del clan Uchiha que hubiera acabado en desgracia.

El clan Uchiha comprometio a sus dos herederas Itami de dos años mayor que su hermana Satsuki( fem de itachi y sasuke)en un matrimonio con Naruto a cambio de tener mas libertad y poder en el consejo cosa que Minato aceptor ya que nunca le callo en gracia como se trataba al clan Uchiha,siempre vigilandolos como si fuesen una amenaza cuando en repetidas ocasiones habian probado su lealtad a la villa,ademas el lider era Fugaku uno de sus mejorers amigos desde la academia y confiaba en el.

Tambien a la heredera del clan Hyuga,Hinata la hija de Hiashi Hyuga otro de los amigos de Minato desde la infancia,para el fue una gran golpe el fallecimiento de su esposa Hishana,por eso decidio centrarse en sus hijas y comprometio a Hinata con Naruto porque sabia que siendo el hijo de Minato y Kushina seria una gran persona que cuidaria bien de su hija y asi tambien evitaba que los tipos del consejo conprometiera su hija con algun comerciente influyente a cambio de favores,por supuesto gracias a este matrimonio el clan Hyuga ganaria mas poder en el consejo pero para Minato era el mismo caso que con Fugaku,el era su amigo y lo apoyaria. El mismo trato fue hecho con los Yamanaka y su heredera Ino,al igual que los otros dos Inoichi tambien era un gran amigo de Minato y sus razones eran las mismas que las de Hiashi,no permitiria que su hija fuese tratada como moneda de cambio.

Por supuesto ellos no obligarian a sus hijas a casarse con Naruto si ellas no querian por eso un dia se les reunio a todos y les contaron todo lo del los matrimonios y que Naruto al ser el heredero del clan uzumaki tendria que contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres,Naruto no comprendio eso muy bien ya que decirle eso a un niño de 5 años,pero Naruto acepto siempre cuando ellas aceptasen cosas que hicieron ya que conocian a Naruto desde hacia años y esa sonrisa tan calida que siempre les regalaba las hacia sonrojarse y sentirse atraidas hacia el,aunque claro no entendian el porque digo unas niñas de 5 años y una de 7 no tienen muy claro lo que son los sentimientos de amor. Eso alegro a sus padres aunque Fugaku,Hiashi y Inoichi tenian algo claro si ese chico se atrevia a dañar a sus hijas les daba igual lo que les hiciese Kushina al morir,despellejarian a Naruto.

Cuando ellas se enteraron de la partida de su amigo y futuro esposo se deprimieron un poco pero se alegraron de saber que Naruto se volveria muy fuerte y que podria tener una infancia feliz por eso desde ese dia siempre se las veia juntas,prometieron volverse tambien fuertes para cuando que cuando Naruto volviese poder ayudarle y que no fuesen unos estorbos para el.

A si el tiempo fue pasando y ya casi se cumplia el plazo de 10 años para que Naruto entrenase y volviese a konoha para hacerse ninja de esta,estuvo viajando con su padre por todo el continente ninja evitando lo mas posible Iwa no apreciban mucho a Minato por esos lares. Naruto disfruto de una infancia feliz hasta los 8 cuando empezo su estrenamiento ninja,empezaron con lo basico,control del chakra cosa que necesitaba ya que al ser un Uzumaki tenia una gran cantidad de este mas aun teniendo al Kyubi dentro de el,eso le daba un cakra casi ilimitado. Tambien practicaron lanzamiento de armas y los jutsus primarios como el henge,kawarimi y el bushin. Para Minato fue una gran sorpresa cuando Naruto no podia hacer el bushin pero el kage bushin si y a la perfeccion,Minato lo achaco a sus grandes cantidades de chakra.

A los 10 Naruto controlaba estas tecnicas a la perfeccion y tenia una gran punteria,asi que decidio enseñarle tecnicas elementales,grande no,gigantesca tampoco gigaenorme fue su sorpresa al saber que su hijo era capaz de utilizar los 5 elementos,en ese momento Minato recordo la profecia de la que una vez le hablo su maestro y empezo a creer que su hijo podria ser el chico de la profecia. Naruto entreno y entreno para aprender las tecnicas que su padre le enseñaba era una suerter tener los kage bushin,aprendio un monton de tecnicas incluso aprendio la tecnica original de su padre, el rasengan e incluso pudo perfeccionarlo añadiendo elementos cuando lo consiguio su padre en verdad se sentia muy orgulloso de el.

Asi pasaron los años entrenando y viajando,conociendo gente increible,una de las mayores sorpresas durante su entrenamiento fue cuando un dia a los 12 años,despues de un entrenamiento infernal de su padre quien era un amoroso y cariñoso cuando estaban juntos a la hora del entrenamiento en verdad era alguien de temer,acabo inconsciente y fue enviado a su paisaje mental que parecia una alcantarilla,camino un rato hasta que vio una enorme jaula con un papel con el kanji de "sello" supo de inmediato que era la jaula de kyubi,su padre hacia años que le habia dicho de su existencia,antes incluso de partir de konoha,Naruto rememoro la palizas que siempre le daban los civil y ninjas y como siempre una capa de energia rojiza le curaba las heridas,entos lo supo Kyubi era el que lo curaba,decidio darles las gracias y presentarse formalmente. Cuando se acerco a la jaula casi sale volando por una hemorragia nasal al ver lo que habia en ella,se trataba de una mujer,de uno 25 años con un cuerpo voluntuoso de pechos copa D,cuerpo de relog de arena con bellas piernas tornedas,un rostro digno de un angel con tres marcas en las mejillas y un largo cabello rojo,estaba vestida con un kimono violeta que acentuaba sus atributos,con una decoracion de ramas con petalos de cerezo en color rojo sangre. Pero lo que casi le hace salir volar por los aires via hemorragia nasal fue que estaba dormida en el suelo con su kimono algo suelto dejando ver un poco de sus pechos y lo mas importante abierto cerca de la cintura dejando ver al rubio suertudo una panteleta blanca que tapaban lo justo,casi parecia un tanga.

Cuando ella desperto y vio al rubio delante de ella se echo a llorar y a pedir perdon cosa que Naruto no entendia porque hacia y le pregunto porque lo hacia-Es mi culpa que te hallan maltratado todos estos años si yo no hubiera existido nade de eso te habria pasado,lo siento,lo siento tanto-Dijo entre lagrimas,Naruto no supo porque hizo lo que hizo pero mas rapido que un relampago quito el sello,entro en la jaula y abrazo a la mujer que se sorprendio de que hiciera eso pero aun a si se desahogo en el hombro de Naruto,cuando se calmo Naruto le levanto el rostro y le dijo-No tines que disculparte Kyu_chan,tu siempre me curabas despues de las palizas y por eso te estoy agradecido y te pido porfavor que no llores un angel tan bello tiene que sonrreir-Termino de decir dirijiendole una de sus tipicas sonrisas haciendo sonrojar a kyubi sobretodo por llamar la bello angel,actuo por impulso y beso a Naruto quien al principio se sorprendio pero en seguida correspondio al beso,despues de un rato besandose se separadaron mas que nada por la falta de oxigeno,los dos estaban todo rojos por lo que acababan de hacer,el primero en recomponerse fue Naruto que le pidio a Kyubi que cerrara los ojos a lo que ella obedicio,despues de un rato le dijo que los abriese,cuando lo hizo se quedo sin palabras ya no estaba en aquella cloaca sino en un bello campo de flores con un lago al fondo y una bella cabaña de madera muy acogedora,kyubi miro a Naruto que contesto a la pregunta inexistente-Creo que un lugar asi te queda mejor que una mugrienta cloaca no crees-Esto se gano otro beso de kuybi este aun mas apasionado que el anterior,despues del beso se dirijieron a la cabaña los dos muy rojos,alli hablaron un rato y Kuybi le dijo que en el futuro el podria utilizar su chakra pero que todabia no por ser demasido joven,despues de eso Naruto se depidio promentiendola ir a verla de vez en cuando a lo que ella asintio mas que feliz.

El Tiempo a pasado ya desde ese dia y pronto venceria el plazo para el entranmiento de Naruto,y cuando volviese la gente sabria lo fuerte que se habia hecho.

**Terminado el cap 1,espero no haberos aburrido pero necesitava este cap para contar como fue mas o menos el entrenaminto de Naruto y su primer encuntro con Kyubi,por supuesto e contado solo un resumen mas adelante contare mas de su entranamiento y viajes con flas back,en el siguente cap presentare a uno de los personajes importantes de este fic que es un OC que yo he creado personalmente,por cierto aunque Itachi no estara en akatsuki habra alguien cubriendo ese puesto,con esto me despido y espero que el cap tenga por lo menos un comentario para darme animos a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa de nuevo,aqui estoi yo otra vez con el cap 2 de este mi primer fic que escribo con muchas ganas,este cap vereis a mi OC y la relacion que tiene con Naruto y Minato,tambien preparare el terreno para el proximo cap en el que veries las capacidades de Naruto en accion,por cierto antes de que se me olvide,tengo que decir que Sakura no estara en el fic,no me mal interpreten no es que su personaje no me guste sino que por los cambios que he hecho en la historia ella no me cuadraba en ningun lado,pero ya tengo pensada a otra pelirrosa como sustituta y tambien una aprendiz joven para Tsunade,estas dos desconocidas temporalmente por supuesto estaran en el harem de Naruto¿quines son?Lo siento pero eso es informacion confidencial ya que lo quiero que se una sorpresa. Bueno no me alargo mas y paso a las renuncias y al cap.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 2_

(escuchen Fairy Tail - Happy's Theme para la ambientacion)

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo,y en el bosquecillo donde nos encontramos un joven camina tranquilo con una caña de pescar al hombro de la que cuelgan dos peces de gran tamaño,camina con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara,estaba contento de la buena pesca que habia logrado,sin duda su padre y hermano estarian contentos. El joven llevaba unas botas de estilo militar con la punta metalica,unos pantalones asta las rodillas de color negro y una camisa tambien negra sin mangas con un collar en su cuello de color azul(es el collar de Vergil de DMC 5).Tenia los ojos negros como la noche y el cabello blanco de punta(como el capitan Hitsugaya de bleach solo que mas corto),madia 1´75cm y aunque su apariencia podria decir lo contrario tenia 16 años,estaba musculado no al limite de quedar antiestetico sino los musculos de alguien que se ejercitaba a diario,tenia dos katanas en su cintura,las dos en sus vainas,una blanca con la empuñadura blanca de nombre Wadō Ichimonji (el camino a la armonía) y la otra negra con una pequeña cadena colgando de la empuñadura que tambien era negra el nombre de esta Tensa Zangetsu(cadenas de la luna).

Caminaba tranquilo hasta que delante de el un oso con pinta de hambriento se puso delante de el como reclamandole los peces,el peliblanco solo puso cara de aburrimiento mientras el oso se lanzaba contra el. En un movimiento agil salto posicionandose encima del oso y dejo caer el talon como si fuese un martillo,el resultado,el oso acabo incosciente con los ojos dandole vueltas,el peliblanco antes de irse volteo el rostro al oso y le dijo con cara seria-Te topaste con un depredador mas fuerte que tu-Y con esas palabras siguio su camino asta el campamento donde lo espeban su padre y hermano.

Llego a un claro cerca de un rio que se oia a la distancia,habia un par de tiendas de campaña y una hogera donde se en contraban su padre y hermano,los dos rubios y de ojos azules a diferencia de el,no por nada el era adoptado pero para el ellos eran su familia y ellos pensaban igual de el. Cuando llego le miraron,el sonrio y enseño los peces-Hoy es nuestro dia de suerte,tal y como pensaba en la desenbocadura del rio hay buenos peces-Su hermano sonrrio,estaba contento porfin podrian comer algo mas que setas y hierbas,el era rubio de ojos azules con curiosas marcas en la mejillas,tenia el pelo de punta y levaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas con un cogante de color rojo(el de Dante en DMC 5),pantalones asta la rodilla de color azul oscuro con unas botas de estilo militar igual que su hermano,el tambien media 1´75cm, su aspecto fisico era como el de su hermano peliblanco y tenia una espada en su cintura,la vaina era de color azul añil con unas esferas rojas a modo de decoracion,la empuñadura tambien de color azul añil el nombre de la katana era Shūsui (clara agua otoñal), y el joven se llamaba Naruto-Que bien porfin podremos comer algo que no crece en la tierra y que puede estar meado,gracias Soren-Dijo con lagrimas callendole como cascadas de sus ojos generando gotas en las nucas de su hermano y padre.

El padre de nombre Minato se rio por lo bajo de las ocurrencias de su hijo Naruto,le pidio los peces a Soren para empezar a cocinarlos mientras los dos hermanos se iban a la orilla del rio a hablar de sus cosas,Minato vestia las mismas botas que sus hijos,tambien llevaba unos pantalones largos de color marron oscuro,una camisa de manga corta de color azul claro. Se fue a preparar la comida mientras sus hijos hablaban a lo lejos,en un momento dirigio su mirada hacia Soren,su hijo adoptivo al que queria como si fuese sangre de su sangre,en ese momento puso una sonrisa triste al recordar el dia en que el y Naruto lo encontraron.

**FLASH BACK INICIO**

Minato y Naruto llevaban ya varios años viajando por las naciones elementales,Naruto teneia ya 12 años,actualmente se encontraban en las montañas nevadas del pais del hierro donde vivian los samurais,los dos vestian ropas de abrigo serias y nada llamativas para no llamar la atenció. Caminaban por un bosquecillo con unos pocos arboles con apenas hojas cuando lo oyeron,el quejido de alguien al la distancia,los dos asintieron y corrieron de donde provenia el quejido,eran mercenarios para poder subsistir pero aun a si tenian sus principios bien claros. Cuando llegaron se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron,un joven peliblanco,con muchas heridas y sangre en la ropa,probablemente de la misma edad que Naruto. El rubio menor por un momento al ver al joven delante de ellos recordo los años de maltratos en la aldea de konoha.

El tenia en la mano izquierda una katana en su vaina,era por completo negra con una cadena corta en el mango,la apretaba con tanta fuerza que le sangraba la mano. Minato y Naruto intentaron acercarse para poder curar sus heridas pero en cuanto el los vio intento alejarse y Naruto le miro a los ojos,ese chico tenia la misma mirada de el cuando lo golpeaban en konoha, unos ojos llenos de miedo y terror que no deberia de tener un joven de esa edad que no a tenido que vivir en tiempos de gerra. Ellos volvieron a intentarlo pero el joven volvio a escabullirse pero esta vez no aguanto mas y callo insconsciente,padre e hijo lo llevaron a la pequeña cabaña donde vivian,le curaron las heridas con los pocos jutsus medicos que aprendio en la guerra,no queria arriesgarse a que Naruto le curase con el chackra de Kyubi y le produciera algun daño mayor,le vendaron las heridas y vigilaron su estado de salud,el peliblanco estuvo inconsciente 3 dias. Naruto intento acercarse a el cuando desperto pero el joven se mostraba reacio a querer a estar con ellos. Minato y Naruto continuaron con el entranamiento mientras el peliblanco de vez en cuando los miraba y se quedaba fascinado a al ver las cosas increibles que hacian.

El tiempo paso y el peliblanco poco a poco se fue volviendo mas cercano a ellos,un dia consiguieron que les contase como habia acabado asi y de donde venia,el les contesto que no lo recordaba solo recordaba que tenia que correr y no soltar su espeada,que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos no solto nunca. Minato achaco la perdida de memoria a un gran shock emocional y no lo presionaron mas,el peliblanco tambien les dijo su nombre Soren,una de las pocas cosas que recordaba. Minato vio con felicidad como su hijo y Soren se hicieron grandes amigos,incluso parecian hermanos,el tomo una decision ese chico no tenia padres asi que decidio que lo adoptaria de seguro Kushina apllaria esta decision,ademas asi Naruto podria estar con alguien de su edad. Cuando se lo conto Soren lloro de felicidad al saber que ya no tenia que estar solo,desde ese dia el paso a llamarse Soren Namikaze.

**FLASH BACK FIN**

Minato sacudio la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se centro en la comida,esa noche tenian algo importante que hacer y para eso necesitaban fuerzas. Comieron tranquilamente y hablaron sobre que harian cuando volviesen a konoha. El dia fue pasando y en la tarde podemos ver a los tres en una colina observando un campamento algo grande,se habian cambiado ahora Naruto y Soren vestian ropas parecidas,las mismas botas militares,unos pantalones largos de color negro y unas chaquetas(la que lleva Naruto en shippuden solo que de un solo color y sin los adornos que tiene)de color azul oscuro,en el brazo derecho Naruto tenia una calabera sonrriendo mientras que Soren lo tenia en el izquierdo,en la espalda bordado con hilo color plata Naruto tenia un dragon de estilo oriental enroscado en si mismo mientras parecia rugir poderoso, en cambio Soren,tambien con hilo de plata,tenia un tigre que parecia saltar a por su victima,con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos y con las garras por delante. Los dos tenian unas mas caras de ogros en sus manos,la de Naruto roja y la de Soren azul.

Su padre vestia igual que en el campamento salvo por que ahora la camiseta era gris y llevaba una gabardina negra(como la de Ibiki en los examenes chunin)el tenia una mascara de un oni en sus manos y procedia a explicarles a sus hijos el plan-Muy bien escuchad bien porque solo lo dire una vez,quiero que os infiltreis en el campamento de esos bandidos y espereis hasta la media noche,una vez llege la hora uno de vosotros debera liberar a los prisioneros que tienen para vender en el mercado negro mientras otro causa caos para que los bandidos se alejen de la zona de prisioneros,una vez liberarados yo me encargare de ponerlos a salvo mientras los dos os enfrentais al jefe de los bandidos el cual debe ser eliminado a toda costa,es un criminal rango S experto el la moldeacion del doton,si las cosas se ponen mal yo ire y lo eliminare pero recordad,si no sois capaces de lograr la mision con exito sin mi ayuda significara que no estais preparados para ir a konoha y haceros ninjas y tendreis que pasar otro año entrando,soy claro-Termino de decir ganandose un asentimiento de sus hijos que se pusieron las mascaras y se dirigieron a infiltrarse,esa noche tenian su ultima prueba y no decepcionarian a su padre ni a los demas mentores que habian tenido durante su viaje,pasarian esta prueba y despues irian a konoha y se combertirian en ninjas.

**Bien hasta aqui el cap,si lo se soy malo pero bueno supongo que se me han pegado ciertas mañas de cierto escritor de nombre kurai-sho de dejar al lector picado y sinceramente ahora se porque lo hace,en el siguiente cap ya llega la accion y veremos de que son capaces los hermanos Namikaze,por cierto los demas mentores que han tenido se sabra quienes son mas adelente por flash backs o para ver como estan sus alumnos y algun que otro para que terminen etrenamientos que se han sin completar,como consiguieron las espadas de Zorro de one piece lo explicare mas adelante y tambien dire quien tiene la tercera espada Sandai Kitetsu (tercera mano del demonio),con esto me despido y los veo en el siguiente cap y espero que este cap consiga al menos un review para motivarme,asta pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueeeeenas gente,ya estoi aqui con el cap 3 donde vereis las habilidades de los hermanos Namikaze espero que os guste ya que van a ser las primeras escenas de lucha que escribo y espero de verdad que me queden bien sobretodo por que estoi de muy buen humor,el porque facil,estoi escribiendo esto un par de horas despues de subir el prologo del fic,los consejos me han venido muy bien y intentare mejorar en lo que fallo,con esto dicho paso a lo importante.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 3_

Naruto y Soren estava ocultos en unos matorrales,ocultaban su presencia como su padre les habia enseñado para no ser descubiertos y poder cumplir su mision,era muy importante para ellos porque no querian defraudar a su padre ni a los mentores que habian confiado en ellos,les harian sentir orgullo por los bravos gerreros que habian no hubo bandidos cerca Soren miro a su hermano y dijo casi en un susurro solo audible para los dos-Yo me encargare de la distraccion mientras tu te ocupas de los prisioneros con tus kage bushin,cuando veas en el cielo una bola de fuego estallar sera el aviso para que los rescates,si se queda algun guardia eliminalo no podemos correr riesgos-Naruto asintio,ya habian hecho misiones asi antes,su hermano se encargaba de la distraccion mientras el se encargaba de los rehenes para no correr riesgos,no por nada el no tenia los limitadores que tenia Naruto y ademas esta mision tenia dos cosas muy diferentes a las que ya habian hecho de este estilo,lo que se jugaban y el jefe de la banda,nunca se habian enfrantado los dos solos a un criminal rango S sin la ayuda de su padre,pero daba igual ellos lo coneguirian,pasarian esta prueba a toda costa.

Decidieron separarse y explorar el campamento para saber donde se encontaban los prioneros y preparar algunas trampas que les facilitase el ocultaban en las sombras como les habian enseñado,camuflandose con el entorno para no ser detectados,Naruto observo que los campos de prisioneros eran unos agujeros en el suelo con rejas pesadas de metal para que no pudieran escapar,por suerte para el levantar esas rejas no seria un problema ya que contaba con sus clones,Soren fue a donde se guardaban las armas y equipamiento para sellos explosivos para cuando la lucha diese inicio poder tener un as bajo la manga,lo preparo todo y volvio a su escondrijo junto a su hermano,hablaron del campamento y de sus estrategias para el combate y de como distaer a los de hablar un rato sobre sus estratgias dicidieron observar a los bandidos para intentar observar posibles puntos debiles de estos y hacer tiempo asta que la hora de su mision llegase+.

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco y los hermanos Namikaze tuvieron que aguntarse las ganas de salir de su escondite y matarlos a todos de una forma cruel y bandidos golpeaban a niños y ancianos por pura diversion,a los hombres adultos los utilizaban como mano de obra para mover las armas de lugar o afilarlas,tambien los hacian pelear a muerte para entretenerlos y los menos afortunados eran utilizados como dianas para practiacar la morian de las peores maneras pues eran desmenbrados o morian desangrados,y los de peor suerte de todos eran simplemente atados a un poste asta que morian de inanicion o desidratacion,y encima esos malditos bastardos se burlaban de ellos cuando pasaban por delante,haciendoles muecas o riendose de ellos,pero lo que de verdad hizo hervir su sangre casi al extremo,tanto que se les hacia muy dificil camuflar su presencia fue otra a las mujes,nada estraño entre bandidos sino fuese porque eran de todas las edades,incluso niñas pequeñas,pero hubo algo que hizo que se prometieran a si mismos que no dejarian a ninguno de esos bastardos con sujeto mal encarado con una cicatriz en la mejilla,bastante obeso y repugnante a simple vista violo delante de sus compañeros que lo aclamaban a una pequeña niña de 6 años a la que mato en el y Soren esperaban con ansias el momento de que iniciase su mision para poder despellejarlos.

La hora llego y los dos se separadon para dar inicio a su mision.

**Con Soren**

Soren se fue escondiendo en los matorrales asta que logro posicionarse detras de un grupo de uno 15 bandidos que estaban alrededor de una ideo una estragia y ataco,desenvaino a Tensa Zangetsu y se lanzo veloz como un rayo sobre ellos,de un corte desprendio las cabezas de 3 bandidos,sorprendiendo a sus compañeros pero antes de que estos pudiesen hacer nada Soren dio un giro rapido sobre su pie de apollo y les corto la cabeza a otros 9 que quedaban se apartaron lo mas rapido que pudieron de el pero aun asi no pudieron esquivar el clon que se habia colado en su retaguardia llevandose con el la vida de otros 4 antes de estallar en una bola de 5 restantas estaban en verdad sorprendidos,en menos de medio minuto este tipo salido de vete tu a saber donde habia matado a 10 hombres sin tan siquiera inmutarse,rapido dieron la voz de alarmay muchos bandidos fueron apareciendo delante de el mientras otros corrian a los almacenes de armas,cosa que hizo que Soren tuviese una sonrisa sadica en su rostro,impercetible para los bandidos por su mascara,hizo un sello con su mano libre libre y paso.

En todo el campamento se pudo oir las explosiones,los cuerpos carbonizados de muchos bandidos salieron despedidos desde los almacenes diezmanando mucho a los criminales que tubieron que llamar a los que se encontraban mas lejos de esa zona,los que se encontaban en los campos de siguio sonriendo bajo su mascara,su plan habia salido a la de los bandidos con un hacha lo señalo y pregunto-Quien demonios eres tu-Soren solo clavo su espada al suelo mientras respondia-Soy el que ejecutara el castigo que os mereceis por vuetros actos malvados.-Al instante hizo sello con las manon que casi parecian un borron mientras que de su mascara se caia la parte de la boca,hincho su pecho y dijo-Katon:Misairu kasai(misil de fuego)-Acto segido un misil de de fuego volo por el cielo estallando como si fuese fuegos artificiales,los bandidos rieron ante este acto,si creia que con eso los impresionaria tenia las de perder,lo que ellos no sabian era el verdadero significado de esto.

**Con Naruto**

Este tenias una sonrisa en su cara,hacia unos minutos que habia oido las explosiones por lo que sabia que el plande su hermano habia tenido exito ya que instantes despues la gran mayoria de los bandidos que estaban custodiando el campo de prisioneros salieron corriendo para ayudar a sus compañ espero paciente el aviso de que podia actuar cosa que no tardo ya que rapido se vio el estallido en el cielo y Naruto entro en accion,creo 50 clones de sombra que se encargaron de eliminar a los pocos guardias que aun qudaban alli,no fueron ningun problema ya que sus clones atacaron desde las sombra con kunis y shurikens sin darles tiempo a reccionar,de un momento a otro en el suelo se podian ver los cuerpos sin vida de por lo menos 20 o 30 guardias,eso preocupo un poco a Naruto que se preguntaba con cuantos se estaria peleando su hermano,agito la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos,su hermano era alguien fuerte sabria arreglarselas,pero de todas formas se daria prisa.

Con ayuda de los clones levanto las rejas de metal y ayudo a los prisioneros a escapar y llevarlos junto a su un poco asta que en una colina se pudo apreciar la figura de Minato con su mascara de oni puesta,al verlo las gentes se asustaron pero al ver como su salvador se acercaba tranquilo y le saludaba se tranqulizaron-Veo que la mision de recuperacion ha sido un exito Akaoni(ogro rojo)-A lo que el ahora conocido por los prisioneros como Akaoni asintiera-Asi es Oni_sensei,ahora volvere al campamento para completar junto a Aooni(ogro azul) nuestra mision-Minato asintio mientras empezaba a decir a la gente que lo acompañara,que los llevaria a un lugar antes de que diese ni dos pasos una niña pequeña de uno 4 años vestida con harapos le agarro del pantalon y le preunto quienes eran-Somos gente de bien que no podemos dejar pasar las injusticas como lo que esas malas personas os hacian pequeña-Sin que nadie lo viese Naruto se retiro la mascara y le enseño su rostro sonrriente a la pequeña que tambie sonrrio y abrazo a Naruto,este se coloco su mascara y partio a ayudar a su hermano,no sin antes escuchar a la pequeña decir desde lejos-Cuidate nii_chan espero volver a verte-Eso le causo una sonrrisa a Naruto que rapido la cambio a una cara seria y corrio aun mas rapido a ayudar a Soren.

**Con Soren**

Estaba en serios apuros,si bien sus trampas diezmaron al los bandidos todavia habia demasidos en pie,facilmente unos 50 o 60,iba a estar en apuros si Naruto no se daba prisa en llegar,saco eso pensamientos de su cabeza cuando se lanzaron contra su espada bloqueaba y lanzaba estocadas,conseguiendo herir mortalmente a muchos de los bandidos y asi bajar su numero pero que se estaba cansando no habia duda,en un movimiento agil se separo de sus enemigos de un salto,en el aire lanzo su espada hacia arriba y hizo los sellos tan rapido que los bandidos solo vieron un borron-Futon:furiundan(dragon de viento)-De su boca un dragon hecho de viento se lanzo contra los bandidos,solo aquellos mejor entrenados consiguieron apartarse,ahora su numero se habia reducido casi asta la mitad pero sonreian orgullosos ya que su opnente parecia que se empezaba a cansar y no se aquivocaban,Soren cogio en el aire su katana y aterrizo de forma agil en el suelo,estuvo a punto de desenvainar a Wadō Ichimonji para utilizar sus tecnicas mas poderosas de kenjutsu,pero cuando tocaba el mango una bala de aire derribo a varios de los enemigos que habia a su alrrededor partiendoles los cuellos.

Vio con alegria como Naruto habia sido el que la lanzo,juntos vencieron a los bandidos sin ningun problema,rebanandolos con Zangetsu(a partir de ahora solo pondre zangetsu porque ya todos sabemos a que espada me refiero) o mandandolos a volar con los cuellos rotos por balas de aire,confiaban en el exito seguro de su mision cuando el tipo un tipo alto de por lo menos 1´80 cm,mal encarado con una cicatriz que iba desde el lado derecho de la frente asta la mandibula pasando por la el pelo como los ojos,de un color gris oscuro,vestia ropas de jonnin de iwa con la banda de esa aldea colgando a un costado marcada de tal modo que se supiesen que era un ninja renegado,el hombre miro a sus hombre muertos en el suelo y miro con ira a los hermanos frente a el-¿Habeis sido vosotros?-grito con ira cosa que no pasaron por alto los hermanos-Si,vosotros escoria exclavista deberiais desaparecer-Dijo Naruto con odio en la voz recordando lo que vio durante el dia,el tipo frente allos estallo en ira-AHORA MALDITOS BASTARDOS SABREIS QUE NUNCA DEBISTEIS METEROS EN EL CAMINO DE SHOGO ISHUBA!-Grito lanzandose al ataque

(escuchad "Bleach - Ichigo's Theme - Number One" para la ambiebtacion)

Shogo hizo los sello y lanzas de roca se lanzaron desde el suelo pero Naruto y Soren las esquivaron con facidad,se dirigieron una mirada y lo comprendieron al se retiro un poco de la pelea para poder descansar y esperar el momento necesario para actuar,mientras Naruto que estaba descansado se enfrentaba a rubio se enfrentaro en un duelo de taijutsu muy igualado,los puñetazos y patadas volaban por el el aire al igual que los bloqueos y contrataques,alfinal se separadon y Shogo lanzo su ataque-Doton:Sen sutēkusukirā(mil estacas asesinas),del suelo miles de quequeñas pero solidas estacas de roca dura se lanzaron contra Naruto,este las esquiva lo mejor que podia pero al fianl no pudo continuar cuando cientos de estacas se claravaron es su cuerpo,Shogo sonrio trunfal al creerse vencedor pero rapido se fue su sonrrisa cuando vio a Naruto combertirse en agua-Estoi aqui estupido-Se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con un rodillazo en toda la cara denjadolo un poco atontado cosa que aprovecho Naruto,hizo los sellos y ataco-Futon:Kyodaina eikyo(impacto colosal),subio y bajo con fuerza los brazos,fue un golpe de viento a presion muy poderoso que lo dejo clavado en el suelo y se lavantaba muy atontado,en ese momento Naruto miro a Soren y los dos asintieron.

Soren se coloco rapido al lado de su hermano y hicieron sellos siendo este el primero en acabar-Katon:Ōkina honō(gran llamarada)-milesimas despues termino Naruto-Futon:Dai kiryū(gran corriente de aire).De la boca de Soren salio una gigantesca llamarada mientra que de la de Naruto una gran corriente de aire ,las dos tecinas se unieron formando juntas un gran mar de fuego que se abalanzo sobre Shogo que solo pudo ver impotente como ese mar de fuego se cernia ataque dio de lleno y se llevo junto con Shogo gran parte del campamento,Naruto y Soren estaban agotados pero sonreian orgullos de su mision cumplida sobre todo por lo que ello siginicaba,empezaron a caminar hacia lo que quedaba el cuerpo de Shogo para sellarlo en un pergamino y cobrar su casi llegaban Soren por el cansancio casi se cae pero fue atrapado por Naruto que lo ayudo a caminar pero decidio molestarlo un poco-Que ¿una noche dura?-Dijo intentando molestar un poco a Soren pero este solo rio un poco y contesto-Si pero no tanto como la tuya,estoi muy cansado asi que espero que como buen hermano me ayudes a caminar-Termino de decir con una sonrisa en su cara,Naruto solo se puso un poco blanco al darse cuenta de ese detalle,ahora tendria que cargar con Soren asta el punto de reunion con su padre,a casi un kilometro de distancia,no iba a ser un paseo de rosas pero se consolaba pensendo en lo que ocurriria al dia siguente.

**Y asta aqui el cap espero que les guste es el primero que escribo de peleas y sinceramente tengo que agradecer al traductor google por la ayuda en los nombre de las tecnicas,en el siguente partiran para konoha ya vereis que sorprese se llevaran todos al verlos regresar,sobretodo con un hermano e hijo aqui el cap como y como siempre digo espero que valga almenos un review y que si creis que necesito mejorar en algo decidmelo que yo agradezco las griticas constuctivas,asta pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente,ya estoi aqui otravez,hoy con el cap 4 de mi primer fic del que me estoi sintiendo muy orgulloso. En este cap veremos a la familia Namikaze partir rumbo a konoha ademas de otra cosa que es lo primero que escribo de este estilo y espero que os guste. Pero antes quiero aclarar algo,en este fic Naruto sera muy fuerte pero durante un tiempo Soren sera mas fuerte que el¿la razon?Ya la dije en el cap anterior,leanlo de nuevo sino saben de que les hablo,bueno no me quiero alargar mas pero antes de pasar al cap quiero dercir esto,este cap se lo dedico a "naruto tendo rikudo" y a "Meiou-Sama",ellos me han ayudado mucho enseñandome como publicar los caps y como subir un fic,sin ellos no podria haber empezado este fic,por eso este cap os lo didico chicos. Dicho esto paso a las renuncias y al cap que espero que os guste.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Abvertencia:Este cap contiene lemon,estan advertidos.

_Capitulo 4  
_

Los hermanos Namikaze caminanban de vuelta al campamento donde su padre los esperaba,fue una suerte para Naruto acurrirsele curar un poco a Soren con el chakra curativo de Kyubi,no podia recuperarlo por completo ya que al no estar acostumbrado a este podria causarle daños,lo recupero un poco pero aun asi tenia que ayudarlo un poco a caminar por el cansancio,el solo se habia enfrantado a casi un centenar de bandidos,era comprensible que estubiese cansado. En el campamento su padre los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara,detalle que no pasaron por alto los hermanos que tambien sonrieron,habian completado su mision con un exito absoluto,habian superado la prueba que les habia puesto su padre y ahora podrian ir a konoha y combertirse en ninjas.

-Enorabuena,habeis pasado la prueba con un rotundo exito,no podia esperar menos de mis hijos¿pudisteis recuperar el cuerpo de Shogo?-Esta frase ocasiono dos cosas,la primera que los hermanos sonrieran por la confianza que tenia su padre en ellos y la segunda que asintieran entragandole a Minato el rollo donde el cuerpo medio carbonizado de Shogo se encontraba sellado.-Bien hijos iros a dormir que mañana partimos de regreso a konoha,pero anten tendremos que pasar por donde se cobran las recompensas de los criminales-Ellos asintieron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva tienda de campaña.

Naruto se cambio poniendose algo comodo para dormir,en momentos como este el echaba en falta una cama mullida donde poder dormir y no un saco de dormir ya viejo con un monton de remindos. Se acosto en este y se dispuso a dormir cuando sintio un tiron,se encontraba en el salon de la cabaña que le puso a Kuybi en su paisaje mental,era curioso como la kitsune la habia decorado con un par de sillones,unas estanterias con libros y una mesa con un par de sillas,mas la decoracion claro esta. A Naruto no le gustaba mucho cuando la kitsune lo traia a la fuerza a su paisaje mental,aunque sonrio pensando en todo lo que habia pasado con ella en todos estos años,pasaron de ser carcelero y prisionera a amigos y mas tarde amantes,consumando su amor mutuo la noche en que Naruto cumplio 14 entragandole a la kitsune su virginidad y para sorpresa del afortunado rubio tomando la de ella. Kyubi le conto que siempre estuvo esperando el hombre adecuado pero que este nunca llego y ademas como sus atenriores jinchurikis fueron mujeres empezo a pensar que esa persona nunca llegaria,asta que conocio a Naruto.

El en verdad la amaba y le prometio que encontraria la forma de sacarla para que se pudiesen casar y tener hijos,cosa que alegro mucho a la kitsune,sobretodo al pensar en bellos hijos con pelo rubio y ojos rojizos como los de ella,o en pelirrojos de ojos azules como los de el,todos tan inquietos como su padre. Antes de que pudiese dar ni un paso en la sala sintio como unos suaves brazos lo rodearon,sintiendo tambien en su espalda dos cosas bastante grandes que lo hicieron sonrrojar un poco.-Felicidades por vuestro exito en la mision Naruto_kun-Dijo la alegre voz de Kyubi a su espalda a brazandolo con cariño,se giro para ver el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja y para corresponder al abrazo,tambien le palanto un beso a la kitsune en sus suaves labios,el beso duro bastante asta que los dos se separadon por la falta de oxigeno y dejando a Kyubi con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Kyubi se separo de Naruto y encendio un tocadiscos de estilo clasico que habia en una estanteria,para Naruto fue una sorpresa enterarse de lo mucho que le gustaba la musica a Kyubi,sobretodo porque a el tambien compartia ese gusto por la musica y mas si estaba en compañia de kitsune,ella puso un disco de musica de baile tranquila y se acerco al rubio,le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y este la agarro de la cintura y bailaron tranquilos,con la cabeza de de Kyubi apollada en el hombro de Naruto.A Naruto esto le relajaba mucho,sobretodo desde que aprendio a baliar bien sin pisarle los pies a la kitsune quien se enfadaba mucho con el cuando eso pasaba y le daba paliza tremenda. Los dos bailaban tranquilos,pero Kyubi se dio cuenta de que algo inquietaba a Naruto y aunque ya suponia que podia ser de todas formas pregunto-Naruto_kun dime que te ocurre pareces distrido-Este solo se sorprendio un poco pero enseguida reacciono,el para la kitsune era como un libro abierto,puso una cara algo triste y contesto-Es por las cosas que vi en ese maldito campamento,esos bastardos,gente asi no deberian tener el derecho a vivir-Kyubi sabia que Naruto era una persona de gran corazon,que no soportaba las injusticias ni los actos malvados. Ella aun recordaba el dia que Naruto tuvo que matar por primera vez,fue a un contrabandista de muy mala fama,el solo tenia 13 años y esa noche no pudo dormir dando vueltas a lo que habia hecho,no se sentia bien matando gente,no creia tener el derecho para quitarle la vida a una persona. Con el tiempo comprendio que deberia superar esos sentimientos,ya que habia gente malvada que tendria que matar para que los inocentes no tuviesen que sufrir por ellas.

Kyubi penso una forma de subir el animo a su primer y unico amor,despues de pensar un poco puso una sonrisa seductora y beso con pasion los labios del rubio,Naruto al principio se sorprndio pero correpondio al beso. El beso cada vez iba subiendo mas de temperatura,poco a poco se dejaron caer al sillon mientras Naruto baja besando el cuello de la kitsune haciendo que de ella salieran amorosos gemidos. La ropa empezaba a estorbar,Naruto se quito su camisa dejando ver a Kyubi su cincelado torso,ella cuando lo vio se relamio los labios de forma sensual haciendo que cierta cosa en los pantalones del rubio afortunado aumentase de tamaño. Poco a poco Naruto fue habriendo el kimono de la kitsune,dejandola solo con esa pequeña panteleta blanca que siempre usaba,ella nunca utilizaba sujetador y ahora mostraba al rubio afortunado los grandes pechos copa D de Kyubi,con los pezones de un color rosa claro contrastando con la blanca piel de la pelirroja. El abrio la boca sacando la lengua y empezo a mamar del pezon izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha amasaba y pellizcaba un poco el otro,arrancando suplicas de mas de parte de la kitsune-Si maaas,sigue asiiii-Dijo entre gemidos mintras el rubio seguia complaciendola,despues de un rato cambio de pezon y relizo las misma operacion dejando ahora los dos pezones duros como rocas y ensalibados.

Bajo por su plano vientre bensandolo con amor,paso de largo la zona intima de la kitsune,ganadose un quejido molesto de ella que le hizo sonreir,beso las torneadas piernas de Kyubi,sacandole aun mas gemidos de termino de besar las piernas se dirijio a la zona intima de Kyubi,se detuvo a oler el dulze aroma que esta desprendia-Mmmm que bien hueles aqui abajo Kuy_chan me pregunto si sabras igual de bien-Acto seguido retiro la pequeña prenda y beso la zona de la kitsune-Haaaaaa siiiii... sige asiiii Naruto_kun y haras que me corraaaa-Gimio ella y Naruto no necesito mas para comprender que tenia que hacer. El entoces empezo a introducir su lengua en la vagina de Kyubi que gimio gustosa ante esto,la introducia aldelante y atras en una frenetia carrera para complacer a la biju pelirroja. Kyubi lo sintio,sus paderes internas se contrajeron anunciano lo inminente-Me vengoooooooo!-grito la kitsune mientras un torrente de fuidos salian de ella y Naruto los bebia con gusto.

Naruto bebia a placer la dulce esencia de Kyubi cuando esta lo empujo,quedando ella encima de el con una cara llena de lujuria mientras que con su suave mano frotaba la entrepierna del rubio afortunado-Ahora Naruto_kun quiero que me des de tu rica leche-Dijo mientras empezaba bajar los pantalones de Naruto y su fiel compañero salia en pos de lucha. Ella masturbo un poco el pene del rubio antes de acercar su cara a el,saco su lengua y dio una lamida desde el tronco asta la punta,dejando un rastro de saliba en el y sacando asi un gemido de placer de Naruto,repitio el proceso varias veces asta que el miembro estuvo por completo ensalibado. Ella entonces empezo a engullirlo,metiendolo solo asta la mitad,estonces empezon un sube y baja que cada vez era mas rapido y que cada vez tragaba un poco mas del miembro del rubio,este ante la accion bucal que Kyubi relizaba solo podia gemir y alentarla-Haaa siiii,Kuy-chan eres la mejoooorr-Ese alago hizo que la kitsune aumentase la velocidad y empezase a masajear los testiculos de Naruto que estaba en el septimo cielo. El sabia que no aguantaria mucho mas,asi que agarro con cuidado y cariño la nuca de Kyubi y le hizo tragarlo todo justo cuando estallaba. Kyubi ante este acto solo pudo lagrimear un poco por la sensacion de asfixia pero de todas formas bebio toda la esencia del rubio que retiraba su pene de la boca de Kuybi con restos de semen aun en el,que en cuanto vio la kitsune retiro con su lengua y luego trago.

-Mmm que rica lechita me das Naruto_kun-Dijo la kitsune con vos seductora que solo logro que Naruto sonriera-Me alegro que te guste Kuy_chan,pero es hora de pasar al plato principal-Dijo con la voz cargada de deseo,la kitsune entendio lo que queria decir con eso y abrio sus piernas dejando ver su humeda entrada,con un poco de bello de color rojizo-Ven Naruto_kun y hazme tuya toda la noche mi amor-Naruto atendio a su peticio colocandose encima de ella rozando su duro miembro contra la entrada de Kyubi ganandose unos cuantos gemidos de ella-Si eso quiere mi hime(princesa)eso tendra-Su miembro se colo en la humedecida vagina y los dos gimieron de placer,el rubio afortunado comenzo entonces un vaiven entrando cada vez mas en el interior de la kitsune.-Sii sige asiii..mas rapido Naruto_kun mas rapidoooo-Gimio deseosa y Naruto cumplio su peticion,aumento su velicidad llegando asta la entrada del vientre de la pelirroja. El de un golpe hizo ceder la entrada, desencadenando un poderos orgasmo a la pelirroja,espero asta que se recompuso y volvio empezar otra vez a entrar y salir. Ninguno de los dos aguanto mucho mas y acabaron corriendose juntos-KYU_CHAN/NARUTO_KUN-Gritaron los dos el rubio solto una gran cantidad de semen en el vientre de la kitsune,sino fuese porque al estar encerrada dentro de el no podia quedar embarazada de seguro ahora estaria esperando una camada. Naruto salio de ella y la vio completamente desmadejada por el placer,cosa que a Naruto le hacia verla aun mas bella y volvia a jurarse asi mismo lograr sacarla de el para poder estar con ella,se dio cuanta de que ella empezaba a reccionar y puso una sonrisa que haria estar muy orgulloso a su padrino Jiraya. El volvio a colocarse encima de ella y a rozar su miembro en la sensible entrada de la kitsune que gemia de gusto. Acerco su cara al oido de la pelirroja y le dijo con voz seductora-Aun no es hora de dormir Kyu_chan,tu me has pedido que te haga mia todas la noche y voy a cumplir tu peticion.-Ella al oir decir eso solo puso una sonrisa lujuriosa-Si Naruto_kun hazme tuya toda la noche-Y continuaron entregandose el uno al otro toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente se levanto de muy buen humor,siempre se levantaba asi despues de pasar la noche entera copulando como conejos con su bella pelirroja. Al salir de su tienda vio que su padre y hermano estaban recogiendo las cosas para partir rumbo a konoha,Soren que lo vio por el rabillo del ojo sonrrio-Porfin despiertas princesa,empieza a recoger tus cosas hermano que partimos en media hora-Naruto asintio y empezo a recojer su tienda de campaña y las cosas que esta tenia en su interior mientras penaba alguna fomar de fastidiar a su hermano por lo de "princesa". Media hora despues ya estaban listos para irse,vestian las mismas ropas que la anoche anterir solo que con unas capas de cuerpo entero(como las de akatsuki solo que sin las nubes)de color negro con unos sombreros de paja que ocultaba su rostro. Empezaron correr a gran velocidad saltando por los arboles asta llegar al edifio donde cobrarian la recompensa de Shogo,no era mucho,cuartrocientos mil ryos,el edificio estaba algo oculto entre la maleza del bosque,Minato entro y recibio la recompensa del criminal mientras sus hijos esperaban en la salida. Cuando Minato salio del edificio volvieron a empender la marcha,ahora hacia konoha,despues de unas horas corriendo empezaron a ver las grandes puertas de la villa en el horizonte y los dos hermano estaban muy emocionados por las aventuras que vivrian de ahora en adelante. Minato no estaba tan emocionado,despues de todo cuando regresase a ser hokage tendria que lidiar con el mayor enemigo de uno,el terrorifico papeleo.

**Bueno y asta aqui el cap,espero que les halla gustado,como dije antes es el primer lemon que escribo asi que si no les a gustado algo diganmelo y intentare mejorarlo en el siguiente. Por cierto tengo una duda que necesito me ayudeis a solucionar,el nombre de Kyubi. Estoy entre 3 opciones,la primera Kurama y añadirle el sufijo "chan",la segunda Hitomi y la tercera Katara. Denme su opinion respecto a este tema y el que vea que gusta mas sera el nombre de Kyubi. Asta pronto y dejad reviews que no cuesta nada y a mi me motivan a escribir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUUUUEEEENNOOOOS DIAS GENTE,...cof,cof,olviden esta tonteria que acabo de cometer,pero esque se me acaban las maneras de saludaros al inicio del cap. Pero bueno psando a otra cosas,ya esta aqui el cap 6 en el que veremos la llega de la familia Namikaze a konoho y lo que currira cuando los hermanos vallan a la academia a hacer el examen,y por cierto ****Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni,el harem todavia no tiene un numero fijo,pero que sera un mass-harem lo sera. No tengo mas que decir salvo que disfruten del cap y que ahora paso a lo de siempre**

_Los personajes de Naruto asi como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 5_

(Escuchad "naruto ost 2 - daylight of konoha extension" para la ambientacion)

Era un dia tranquilo en konoha,las gentes se cupaban de sus negocios o paseaban por la aldea,los gennin se desesperaban persiguiendo a Tora,el Sandaime se ponia blanco como cierto alumno sulyo que estos momentos se sentia extramente imitado, delante de el una montaña de papaeleo que no le dejaba ni ver la puerta y lo unico que podia hacer era rogar al cielo que Minato no tardara en regresar para librerale de esta tortura. En resumen era un dia un dia normal y corriente en la aldea de la hoja y en una de las calles de esta se podia ver a 4 chicas de gran belleza.

La primera de por lo menos 1´80 de altura y las mas mayor de las cuatro al tener ella 18 años,tenia la bandana con el simbolo de konoha en la frente y vestia el traje jonnin tradicinal de konoha,con la unica diferencia de que a su espalda no estaba el tipico remolino,sino el simbolo del clan Uchiha. Su figura era la envidia de muchas mujeres,unos pechos copa D y una figura de relog de arena,el nombre de la chica era Itami Uchiha. Tenia un rostro de facciones delicada con unos bellos labios de un color rosa muy claro,los ojos negro igual que el pelo que lo tenia atado en una cola de caballo asta la mitad de la espalda,tenia unas curiosas marcas entre lo ojos que la hacian ver aun mas bella,cosa que se notaba en las miradas lujuriosas y seductoras que los hombres le mandaban,miradas que ella ingoraba por completo ya que su corazon le pertenecia a cierto rubio con demasida suerte. Tenia unas bellas y largas piernas bien torneadas ocultas por los anchos pantalos del uniforme jonnin.

La segunda tenia muchas similitudes con la primera,sus ojos y cabellos eran tambien de color negro,pero ella tenia el cabello suelto asta su hermoso trasero. Tenia un cuerpo desarrollado para alguien de solo 16 años,unos redondos pechos copa C se podian apreciar debajo de la camiseta azul añil de manga corta que llevaba puesta,con el simbolo del clan Uchiha a su espalda. Vestia tambien unos pantalones cortos asta un poco antes de las rodillas,estos dejaban ver unas bellas piernas,media 1´70 y su nombre era Satsuki Uchiha hermana menor de Itami,ella se energullecia de su aspecto,siendo una de las chicas mas hermosas de la villa junto a su hermana y a sus otras dos amigas.

La tercera,tambien de 16,era una rubia de ojos azules,mas claros que los de nuestro rubio protagonista,media 1´68 cm. Tenia el acabello recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca y en la frente un mechon le cubria parcialmente el ojo izquierdo. Ella al igual que sus amigas tenia un bello cuerpo,con uno pechos copa C,vestia un curioso atuendo modaro que consistia en una especie de top sin mangas que dejaba ver su plano vientre,tambien una falda morada que le llegaba asta un poco antes de las rodillas,con unas vendas que llegaban asta estas,por orden de su padre que no queria que su hija vistiese de manera tan provocativa,pero que no podian disimular las bellas piernas de la hermosa chica. El nombre de esta era Ino Yamanaka quien estaba muy feliz de estar con sus amigas y no tener que aguntar a cierto vago dormilon del clan Nara ni a cierto gloton del clan Akimichi.

La ultima al igual que las dos atenriores tenia tambien 16 años,media 1´68 cm al igual que la rubia. Era una bella chica de cabello azul oscuro,este colgaba asta la mitad de su espalda,tenia unos curiosos ojos perlados sin pupila. La chica por como caminaba y vestia denotaba que era alguien de actitud timida,sus amigas le habian ayudado mucho en este asunto ya que ahora no tartamudeava,a no ser que pensase en cierto rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas. Vestia con una sudadera que no dejaba apreciar su bello cuerpo,aunque sus amigas sabian que que de las mas jovenes ella era las mas desarrollada,amenanzando con superar en tamaño de busto a Itami en un par de años,vestia tambien tambien un pantalon largo y olgado de color azul oscuro.

Sonreian contentas ya que esa tarde las 3 mas jovenes realizarian los axamenes para ser ninjas,pero lo mas importanten esque seguramente hoy su prometido rubio volveria a la aldea. Las chicas de sonrrojaban de solo pensar en lo que habria cambiado en todos estos años y esperaban que no tardara en regresar a la villa.

Lo que no sabian esque en ese preciso instante tres personas con sonbreros de paja y capas negras habian llegado a la purtas de la aldea. Donde los eternamente dormidos guardias de las puertas,Izumo y Kotetsu que hoy por alguna clase de obra divina estavan despiertos,lo que nadie sabia era que el dia anterior el hokage los pillo durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y les amenazo con persegir a Tora asta el fin de sus dias si los volvia a encontrar de esa mañana bebieron tanto cafe que casi hacen hacer que el dueño de la cafeteria se jubilase del dinero que se iban a gastar.

Los guadias al ver a los sujetos en cuestion se alarmaron al pensar en un ponsible ataque. El tipo que parecia el lider al ser un poco mas alto y desprender un aura mas autirutaria que los otros dos se acerco de forma tranquila,los guadias intentaron mostrarse tranquilos,no podian dejar que un posible enemigo los vise que tenian miedo. Cuando estuvo delante de ellos fue Kotetsu quien hablo-Ejem...Bienvenidos a la aldea de konoha si su vista es turistica adelante pero si sus asuntos son de negocios porfavor esperen a que un ambu llege a escoltarlos asta la oficina del hokage-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Tan procupado estaba de un posible ataque que se le olvido preguntarle el nombre,algo que Minato en parte agradecio por que no queria un recibimiento lleno de vitores y festejos,el preferia una entrada tranquila,poder hablar con el hokage y que sus hijos pudiesen presentarse al examen sin tener que aguntar a los pesadon del consejo.

-Nuestra visita se podria decier que es por negocios,pero no hace falta que llamen a ninguna escolta,conocemos el camino a la torre del hokage-Dijo Minato con voz calmada,esto tranquilizo un poco a los guardia que les dejaron pasar no sin antes enviar un ambu para prevenir problemas,un ambu con mascara de perro que reconocio la voz del hombre que hablo,una voz que le hizo feliz ya que se alegraba de que alfin hubiese regresado,aunque la tercera figura que les acompañaba no tenia idea alguna de quien podria ser. Los tres encapuchados pasaron a la aldea notando de enseguida al ambu que les seguia pero decidieron dejar para mas tarde los rencuentros Minato y Naruto la aldea seguia igual que siempre,con un par de tiendas y locales nuevos pero no mucho mas, en cambio Soren estava impresionado por la aldea. Esta era la primera que visitaba y en verdad estaba maravillado con la tranquilidad que se respiraba,muy diferente a todos eso pueblos que habia visitado junto a su familia. Caminaron tranquilos,recibiendo alguna que otra mirada de desconfianza,pero era normal por las ropas que llevaban,seguian su camino a paso calmado sin molestar a nadia asta que los problemas vinieron a ellos.

De vuelta con las chicas,estas estaban felices y hablaban sobre las misiones que harian al combertirse en gennin,perdieron un poco el color del rostro cuando Itami les hablo sobre Tora,ese gato si que les aterraba. Tambien hablaban sobre como habria cambiado el rubio en estos años,se lo imagiaban en una pose heroica con sus cabellos rubios ondeando al viento,o como un principe azul enseñandoles una sonrisa seductora,se les subian los colores a la cabeza,pero lo extraño eran las gotas de sangre que salian de la nariz de Satsuki que se imagiba a ella con el rubio haciendo ciertas cosas subidas de tono,sin duda esos libros de pastas naranjas que encontro en el despacho de su padre no le hicieron ningun bien,aunque no podia parar de leerlos.

De golpe un estruendo las saco de sus pensamientos y se dirijieron a donde un monton de gente se empeza a juntar. Cuando llegaron vieron a un hombre en el suelo, con la nariz rota y con una especie de daga rota en el suelo,pregutaron que es lo que habia pasado y la respuesta les sorprendio,se enteradon de que unos visitantes con capas negras y sombreos de paja caminaban por la calle cuando pasaron por delante del local donde se encontraban el tipo que estaba ahora en el suelo. Por lo que se sabe,el tipo habia visto que uno de ellos tenia una katana muy curiosa que seguramente se venderia muy bien(ni mas ni menos que 40 millones de ryos).Penso que con el dinero que ganaria vendiendola podria beber por un par de dias,si solo supiese lo que en verdad valia esa katana. Ellos por delante de el y penso en como robaria la espada,mataria al tipo por la espalda,robaria la espada y correria como alma que lleva el diablo,si solo supise a quien iba a intentar matar. El tipo siguio de acuerdo al plan que habia pensado y actuo. Desenfundo esa especie de daga alargada y ataco,lo que paso a continuacion no solo le sorprendio a el sino a todos los que lograron ver la escena.

El tipo al que intento atacar se movio a una velocidad increible y atrapo con los dedos indice y corazon la daga,pero lo impresionante no fue solo eso,sino que en un movimiento de muñeca rompio la daga,callendo la punta de esta con un trozo largo de filo al suelo,lo siguente solo lo lograron ver algunos chunnin y los jonnin,aparte de los ambu ocultos que hacian sus rondas. El tipo se movio como un relampago y conecto un potente rodillazo en la cara del tipo que acabo con la nariz rota y insconsciente en el suelo,el tipo de la espada antes de irse con sus compañeros giro un poco el rostro dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos azules y dijo con voz aburrida-Si de verdad vas a atacar a alguien ten encuenta que tu oponente puede ser mas fuertes que tu,ademas,de que con una daga medio oxidada no lograras matar ni una mosca-Y se fue con sus compañeros donde el mayor solo negava su comportaminto mientras que el de su mismo tamaño tenia una sonrisa oculta por sus ropas

Cuando a las chicas les contaron lo sucedido solo podian pensar en una cosa ,eso de "giro su cara y se pudieron apreciar unos penetrantes ojos azules".Seria el y por fin habia vuelto,pero eso generaba entre ellas otra duda¿quien era el tipo que tenia su misma altura?Porque claramente el mayor era su padre,quisieron investigar sobre quienes eran pero no pudieron,ya que tenian que partir a la academia,unas a hacer el examen de graducion y otra a reunirse con sus padres para ver a su hermana.

Ahora de regreso con la familia Namikaze,estos acavaban de llegar a la torre del hokage despues de su pequeño desliz. Entraron y pidieron una audiencia con el hokage,la secretaria se nego diciendo que el hokage partiria de un momento a otro para ver los examenes de graduacion,Minato ante esto supo que hacer-Vera señorita pero creo que el hokage puede atrasarse un poco ya que necesito tratar con el unos asuntos muy importante-Finalizo retirando su sombrero y dejando en shock a la secretaria. Cuando se recompuso pidio disculpas y les dejo pasar,pero antes de entrar Minato le pidio que no contara todabia nada de su regreso ya que queria ver la prueba de sus hijos sin tener al consejo respirandole en la nuca. Ella asintio,promentiendo guardar el secreto,aunque la palabra "hijos" resonaba en su cabeza,asta donde ella sabia el Yondime solo tenia un hijo.

Entraron en la oficina y alli lo vieron,el anciano Sandime terminando de firmar unos documentos,levanto la vista y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Minato delante de el.-Buenos dias Sarutobi_sama como prometi hemos regresado para que Naruto pueda hacerse ninja de la aldea,y yo retome mi trabajo como hokage-Dijo lo ultimo con un poco de tristeza en su voz al imaginarse de nuevo enterrado en papeleo y soportando las infinitas quejas del consejo. El anciano kage se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara,la sonrisa era por la felicidad de que no les hubiese pasado nada y estubiesen sanos y salvos,pero sobretodo por que ahora que habia regresado Minato porfin se libraria del puñetero papeleo. Estrecho la mano de Minato y dirijio un vistazo a las dos personas que lo acompañaban,uno de ellos no aguanto mas y se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarlo,perdiendo el sombrero en el proceso,dejando ver a un joven de 16 años,rubio con unas marcas en las mejillas al que Sarutobi reconocio de inmediato y correspondio al abrazo.

Terminado el abrazo los dos se separadon y Sarutobi miro bien a Naruto,no daba creidito a lo que sus ojos veian. El pequeño niños rubio que el recordaba se habia hecho todo un hombre,pero una cosa seguia con el,esa eterna sonrisa tan calida,entonces se acordo de la cuarta persona que se encontraba en la habitacion y le dirijio una mirada,el se quito el sombrero revelando a un joven de la misma edad que Naruto,con el pelo blanco y los ojos negros-Es un placer cononocerlo Sarutobi_sama,soy Soren Namikaze es un honor-Dijo con mucho repeto haciendo una reverencia. Sarutobi sonrio al ver la muestra de respeto del joven,pero entonces se dio cuenta,habia dicho Namikaze,miro a Minato con duda en su rostro,a lo que este le conto que habia adoptado al joven peliblanco años a tras contandole tambien la historia de como lo conocieron. El Sandaime miro con pena al joven que a tan temprana edad habia tenido que pasar por algo como eso,pero se alegro de que ahora estubiese con Minato y Naruto,persona que no lo dejarian solo y que cudarian de el.

Minato le hablo un poco sobre el entrenaminto al que los habia sometido,contando lo principal claro esta,habia cosas que por ahora era mejor no conta,le pido a Sarutobi que lo relevase un poco mas de tiempo para poder ver a sus hijos hacer el examen tranquilo,a lo que este asintio,sabia mas que bien lo pesados que podian llegar a ser los miembros del consejo. Los dos hermanos partieron rumbo a la academia ya sin las capas dejando ver sus ropas de mision,aunque conservaron los sombreos. Ante de salir Minato los abordo y dijo con voz seria-Escuchadme bien no quiero que deis un espectaculo,si quereis ser los novatos del año no me impota,pero no reveleis vuestras verdaderas habilidades-Ellos asintiron con abrriminto,eso ya lo sabian se lo habia estado diciendo durante todo el viaje hacia konoha.

Llegaron a la academia en poco tiempo,era un edificio bastante simple,con amplias zonas de entraron. Entraron y buscaron a un profesor de nombre Iruka,al que enseñaron los pases que habian recibido del hokage para poder hacer el examen,este les guio asta la puerta de la clase y dijo que esparasen un momento mientras el ponia orden para luego poder presentarlos,ellos asintieron mientras esperaban apollados en la pared a ambos lados de la puerta,tuvieron una gota en la nuca cuando Iruka abrio la puerta y dentro parecia estar desarrollandose una guerra por los gritos y ruidos que habia.

Iruka entro en la clase y en su nuca se genero una gota tamaño XXXL. Los estudiantes que iban a hacer el examen estaban gritando como locos,con algunas exepciones claro. Como por ejemplo las conocidas como las 3 princesas novatas,que estaban sentadas en una banca hablando sobre si cierto ojiazul habria llegado ya y que si seria el mismo que hizo aquello en ese local,en una banca al lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico con marcas en las mejillas y un perro en su cabeza,miraba a las tres chicas deborandolas con los ojos mientras imaginaba cosas que haria a Jiraya enorgullecerse,cosas que nunca sucerderian. Una banca mas atras de el se encontraba un chico con un peinado de piña durmiendo a pesar del ruido,algo increible,lo que nadie notaba eran los tapones que tenia puestos. A su lado,un chico con "los huesos grandes"devoraba una bolsa de patatas fritas sabor barbacoa,la quinta solo desde que entro a la clase. Sentado al final del todo como siempre solo, aunque no le molestaba,se encontraba Shino Aburame,al que nadie se acercaba por miedo o asco a sus bichos,una gran estupidez si me preguntan a mi,el autor de este fic. Iruka los hizo callar utilizado su tecnica de cabezon gigante,intimidando a todo el alumnado,les explico que dos personas que,aunque no habian entrenado en la academia iban a hacer el examen pues habian recibido entrenaminto ninja basico,si solo supiera el tipo de entrenamiento que esos dos habian tenido que soportar.

Iruka abrio la puerta y los dejo pasar,dos tipos vestidos parcialmente de negro con unos sombreros de paja,el que se coloco a la izquierda portaba dos espadas y el de la derecha una,los dos tenian un aura que intimido un poco a algunos estudiantes. Iruka les pidio que se presentaran siendo el de la izquierda el primer,se quito el sombrero y mostro su rostro sorprendiendo a la clase por su color de pelo,nunca habian visto a un chico con el pelo blanco. El peliblanco hizo una reverencia y se presento de forma tranquila-Es un placer conocerlos,mi nombre es Soren Namikaze espero que nos llevemos bien-A la mallor parte del alumnado les callo bien el peliblanco,era alguien tranquilo a simple vista a demas de respetuoso y irradiaba un aura poderos,al igual que el otro sujeto junto a el,casi todos pensaron en sincronia que se podrian llevar bien con el, aunque el apellido les sonaba de algun sitio pero no sabian ubicarlo. Ecepto las 3 herederas de clanes que conocian a la perfecion ese apellido,ya que en el futuro lo acabarian usando. Ellas se sorprendieron al oir ese apellido en alguien que no conocian de nada,pero se aguntaron sus preguntas para luego al ver al sujeto de la derecha dar un paso hacia delante y empezar a quitarse su sombreo

Se quito el sombrero y mostro su rostro,al hacerlo la 3 herederas se sonrojaron de sobremanera,una cosa para ellas era imaginar cuanto habria cambiado en estos años y otra muy distinta verlo delante de ellas. El rubio sonrio con unas de sus clasicas sonriasas y se presento-Encantado de conoceros,soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki espero que no llevemos bien-Las recciones fueron varias,las chicas se sonjoraron por el chico guapo delante de ellas y en los hombre,celos,por conseguir eso solo con presentarse,pero sobretodo una mirada de odio de cierto cara de perro por la forma en que las 3 herederas que el creia un dia serian sus perras lo miravan con sonrrojos en sus caras.

Los hermanos caminaron juntos y se sentandose junto a Shino ya que eran los unicos sitios libre. Soren se hizo rapido amigo de Shino. Los dos eran tranquilos y Soren le agraba estar con aguien asi de su edad,alguien tranquilo y serio,todo lo contrario a su hiperactivo hermano rubio. Mientras ellos dos hablaban Naruto intentaba reconer a las 3 heredra que en el futuro serian sus esposas,una labor dificil ya que no solo el habia cambido en estos años,tambien ellas. Pero los dos hermanos pensaban muchas cosas en esos momentos pero un pensamientos sobresalia sobre todos,demostrarian que ellos eran los mejores.

**Y se acabo,el cap mas laaaarggooo que e escrito asta ahora,pensaba meterner en este cap tambien el examen pero sino me quedaria demasiado largo por eso decidi no ponerlo y dejaelo para el priximo cap. No tengo mucho mas que decir salvo que espero que les gustase el cap y que en el proximos veremos el examen de graducion en el que veremos un poco mas de las habilidades de los hermanos Namikaze y una de las razones por las que por ahora Soren es mas fuerte que Naruto,con esto dicho solo me queda decir que dejen un review si les a gustado y que los vere en el siguiente cap,asta la proxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas criaturitas del señoooooorrrr(mira a todos lados preocupado),espero que el Rubius no de me denuncie por derechos de autor,nah es buena gente. Bueno hechos los saludos aqui teneis el cap 6 donde vereis el examen de graduacion de la academia y un par de peleas que espero os gusten. Otra cosa este cap se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigos del barrio donde vivo ya que me animan a continuar con este fic ademas de seguirlo y ayudarme en mis fallos como mi ortografia,asi que este cap va por vosotros:Fosco,Ruben,Dani,Rodri,Carlos y por vuestros animos y por estar ahi,aunque aveces me sacais de mis casillas y me dan ganas de daros una esto paso a las renuncias y al cap.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 6_

Soren y Shino hablaban en voz baja para no interrumpir el aburrido discurso de Iruka sobre lo feliz que estaba por ellos y sobre las responsabilidades que tendrian una vez fuesen genin. Para Soren fue agradable el hablar con una persona tan tranquila como Shino,los dos eran muy parecidos,tranquilos,serios y respetuosos. Soren le preguntaba sobre las habilidades de los demas compañeros de clase y sobre con quienes harian mejor equipo una vez fuesen genins,terminando por deducir que les gustaria estar juntos que y podrian hacer un buen equipo juntos.

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba a todos lados intentando reconocer a sus prometidas,las 3 habian cambido mucho en apariencia y por su firma de chakra no podria saber quienes eran por que no sabia como era el chakra de las 3 muchachas. Naruto buscaba desesperado asta que sedio cuenta de que 3 chicas lo miraban mucho,el las miro y a simple vista se le hicieron conocidas,asta que vio a cierta ojiperla,esos ojos los reconoceria donde fuera. El en verdad estaba asombrado con lo mucho que habian cambiado las chicas y lo hermosas que estaban y dio gracias al cielo por tener la suerte que tenia. Las saludo con la mano para no interrumpir a Iruka y las chicas sonrieron al ser alfin reconocidas por el rubio y le saludaron tambien con las manos y un rubor en las mejillas.

Iruka termino su eterno discurso y salio diciendo que iria un momento a ver si ya estaba todo preparado. Naruto quiso aprovechar este paron para saludar a las chicas y hablar sobre lo bellas que estaban,ellas no confiaban en sus piernas para ir donde el. Cierto chico perro al ver esto se molesto y decidio poner en su lugar al nuevo y hacer ver a las chicas que no era tan genial como parecia. Le metio el pie para que se tropezara y callera de boca,Naruto iba tan inmerso en lo que les iba a decir a las chicas que no vio el pie,pero no se callo al suelo sino que acabo pisandole con mucha fuerza arrancando del chico un grito de dolor. Naruto al oirlo giro su cara a la derecha y vio al chico Inuzuka con el pie dolorido-Estooo,perdon iba tan concentrado en mis cosas que no vio tu pie,me disculpo.-Dijo rascandose la nuca,pero al chico perro no le valia con eso y lo pondria en su lugar. Le iba a saltar encima cuando la puerta del aula se abrio mostrando a Iruka que les indicaba que ya estaba todo listo. Ganandose un bufido del chico perro por no poder golpear al rubio,pero el pensaba vengarse en el examen y demostrar a todo quien era el "macho alfa"como decia el,y un puchero de Naruto al no poder hablar con las chicas,tendria que esperarse asta el final del examen.

En el patio donde se harian los examenes la gente miraba con curiosidad al hombre asombrerado que estaba sentado junto a su hokage,se preguntaban si seria alguna clase de cazatalentos del señor feudal para conseguir nuevos grandes ninjas con entrenamientos especializados para los que sobresalieran en la prueba. En la zona de las gradas reservadas para los clanes,los lideres tambien miraban con intriga al hombre asombrerado,su firma de chakra se les hacia conocida pero no podian ubicarla. Las puertas se habrieron y cuando paso dos ambu,uno con mascara de perro y otro con mascara de gato que sonrieron bajo sus mascaras al ver al hombre frente a ello. El de la mascara de perro estaba contento de volver a ver a su sensei y la de mascara de gato sonreia bajo la mascara por ver despues de tanto tiempo al marido de la mujer que una vez fue su sensei,se sentaron junto al hombre que se estaba retirando el sombrero. La gente cuando lo vio se sorprendio al ver porfin al Yondaime de regreso,sus amigos lo miraban contentos por su regreso y lo que ello sigificaba y con sorpresa al no haber sidos informados de su regreso. Muchos se alegraban de su regreso pero los lideres de algunos de los comercios mas importantes de konoha y los consejeros de la aldea fulminaban con la mirada a Sarutobi,quien pasaba de ellos olimpicamente,pero que pedirian una explicacion por no haber sido avisados de la llegada de Minato,la pedirian y la conseguirian aunque fuese a las malas.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo y cuando fue el turno del los hermano Namikaze la gente se sorprendio al verlos,sobretdo al peliblanco ya que el rubio sabian bien quien era y muchos se molestaron por su presencia pensando que un demonio como el no deberia presentarse a los examenes. El examen dio inicio siendo la primera prueba percatarse del jutsu ilusorio en que los metieron al salir al patio y desacerlo. Naruto lo rompio mordiendose las mejillas por dentro asta que sangraron y se libero del genjutsu,claro que su herida se sano de inmediato gracias a Kyubi. Soren en cambio solo envio un poco de chakra a sus ojos cerrados y cuando los abrio un poco mostrando unos curiosos ojos color rojo sangre con unas marcas negras,nadie se percatara de ellos claro esta,se libero de la ilusion y cerro los ojos que volvieron a su color negro pasaro la prueba ya que el genjuntsu era uno de bajo nivel para comprobar simplemente el nivel de los estudiantes.

La siguente prueba fue de lanzaminto de kunis y las chicas las mejores fueron las 3 herederas,consiguiendo todas una puntuacion de los chicos nadie pasaba del 8/10,asta que llego el turno de los hermanos,los dos hermanos relizaron la misma accion dejando intrigados a los espectadores,ninguno de los dos portaba guarda kunis o una bolsa ninja. Cada uno en su turno,siendo Naruto el primero,hicieron lo mismo,estiradon sus brazos hacia atras y metieron sus manos en las mangas de la ropa,en un moviminto veloz lanzaron sus brazos al frente sacando sus manos de las mangas y lanzado los shurikens que volaron por el aire dando de lleno en todos los blancos. Los dos obtuvieron un puntaje perfecto sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que cierto chico perro gruñese molesto y pelase los dientes,como era posible que esos don nadie salidos de quien sabe donde habien conseguido mejor puntueje que el,pero se consolaba pensando en que los pondria en su lugar mas adelante,si solo supiera a quien se queria poner como enemigo.

La siguiente prueba fueron hacer los tres jutsus basicos(kawarimi,henge y bushin no jutsu) y algunos extra para consegir mas puntos. La mayoria los hicieron sin problemas,aunque se sorprendieron al ver que los clones de Soren y Naruto eran clones solidos,ellos dijeron que por sus cantidades de chrakra no podian hacer clones normales. Los espectadors lo entendieron en el caso de Naruto,pero en el de Soren,cuanto chakra tenia ese joven. Despues se paso a los jutsus para conseguir mas puntos donde los miembros de los clanes se lucieron siendo Satsuki la mas impresionate asta el momento con una gran bola de fuego que hizo sonreir con orgullo a su familia. Ahora era el turno de Naruto quien se encontraba delante de 5 maniquis,muchos estupidos temian que se pusiese a atacar y empezar a destruirlo todo con poderosos ataques de fuego ya que el Kyubi era un demonio especializado en este tipo de jutsus,pero lo que hizo dejo a todos con las mandibulas en el suelo y replanteandose si el Yondaime tenia razon en las cosas que decia sobre su hijo.

Realizo los sellos a una velocidad respetable y echando los brazos hacia atras preparo el jutsu-Futon:Daburu genzai no kaze(elemento viento:doble corriente de viento)-Lanzo sus brazos al frente y de estos,dos poderosas corrientes de viento salieron con fuerza partiendo por la mitad los maniquies que salieron volando asta volver a caer al suelo. Reponieron los maniquies y ahora fue el turno de Soren que hizo los sellos a la misma velocidad que su hermano y hinchando su pecho solto el ataque-Katon:Hi no hyaku hari(elemento fuego:cien agujas de fuego)-de su boca una centena de pequeñas agujas de fuego salieron volando contra los maniquies,clavandose en ellos y incinerandolos casi al instante. Esta tecnica sorprendio a muchos,sobretodo a los del clan Uchiha,ellos eran expertos en tecnicas de fuego y no conocian esa tecnica. Minato sonreia con orgullo por las tecnicas que sus hijos poseian,que tenia a la gente impresinada pues nadie conocia esos jutsus,si solo supieran que esas tecnicas eran originales de esos dos no se lo crerian.

Pasaron entonece a un mini torneo donde se decidiria quienes eran el novato y la novata del año. El torneo consistia en un uno conta uno en el que no se podia ir con intenciones asesinas y el ganador se secidiria cuando uno de los contendientes no pudiera levantarse,se rindiera o Iruka dictaminase un ganador. El grupo se separo en hombre y mujeres siendo estas las que iniciaron la ultima prueba. La novata del año fue Satsuki,depues de todo habia entranado muchisimo con su hermana durante estos años,la segunda fue Hinata que perdio contra Satsuki en la final ya que ella solo contaba con su byakugan y su taijutsu que no pudieron competir contra la velocidad de la morena y sus tecnicas de fuego. El padre de Hinata al ver esto decidio que le haria la prueba de afinidad para saber a que elemento era afin y que aprendise un par de tecnicas de este para poder defenderse mejor. La tercera fue Ino,quien a pesar de ser mejor que la media no podia competir en fuerza contra sus amigas ya que las tecnicas de su clan se usaban sobretodo para paralizar enemigos y que sus compareros los tomo su posicion de buena manera pero se prometio a si misma entrenar mas duro para no quedarse atras de sus amigas y que el rubio viese lo fuerte que era.

Despues fue el turno de los chicos donde el primer combate fue de Soren Namikaze contra Naburo Katsuya. La gente se sorprendio al escuchar el apellido de chico peliblanco,y miraron a Minato como esperando una explicaion,que no llego pero que conseguirian repuestas las conseguirian. Naburo eran un joven de pelo negro corto y ojos castaños,con una pequña cicatriz en la barbilla. Vestia una camiseta de manga larga de color marron con protectores en los codos,tenia una katana en la cintura atada en un cinturon con hebilla. Los pantalones largos eran de un color verde oscuro y portaba como casi todos las tipicas sandalias ninja. Se miraban estudiandose el uno al otro para encontrar alguna pista de sus habilidades,Soren miro la katana del moreno y sonrrio.-Oye,veo que tu tambien eres un espadachin,que te parece si solucionamos esto con un duelo solo de espadas.-Su voz era tranquila pero se podia sentir que estava algo ansioso por un buen duelo. Naburo sonrio y asintio mientras desenfundaba su espada y se colocaba en posicion de batalla. Soren sonrio ante esto y desenfundo a Wadō Ichimonji,cosa que hizo sonreir a su padre y hermano ya que el solo utizaba esa espada contra los que se ganaban su repesto,aunque en esta ocasion era solo por la emocion de un buen duelo de espachines despues de tanto tiempo. La gente miraba la katana con curiosidad,preguntandose de donde habria sacado el joven una katana de tan buen aspecto, no por nada Wadō Ichimonji era una de las 21 Ō Wazamono (espadas de grado excelente). Su precio alcanzaría los 20 millones de ryos como minimo.

Iruka dio inicio al combate y Naburo se lanzo al ataque lanzando un corte descendente que Soren desvio con el canto de su katana,giro sobre sus pies y usando el lado filoso lanzo un corte ascente que el pelinegro evadio saltando hacia dos estaban emocionados,Soren por poder batirse en duleo con alguien mas que no fuese su hermano y Naburo por encontrar un espadachin de este calibre,en la academia era el unico que utilzaba el kenjutsu y tener un rival a si de habil le emocionaba. Ahora fue el turno del peliblanco de lanzarse al ataque,se desarrollo un combate de bloqueo y ataque,las chispas de las espadas volando por el aire asta que Soren decidio atacar en serio. Se movio a gran velocidad e intento una estocada al hombro derecho de Naburo que evadio aganchandose y una vez agachado intento poner el filo de su espada en el cuello del peliblanco para que se rindiera,pero este golpeo la mano del pelinegro con la rodilla y desvio la tractoria de la katana,haciendo que pasase por un lado de su cara cortando un par de cabellos de su pelo. Soren y Naburo se vovieron a separar y miradon a su opente,los espectadores estaba impresionados por el talento de los dos espadachines,sin duda en el futuro seria grandes ninjas. Soren estava entusiasmado tanto que casi desenvaina a Zangetsu,pero su padre les dijo que no se exedieran en los combate y no seria el quien lo desobereciera,pero tenia que acabar pronto o acabria por mostrar alguna de sus habilidades que no deberia mostrar aun solo por la emocion de un buen duelo.

Soren hizo algo que nadie espero,envaino su espada y dejo su mano en el mango,los espectadores se decepcionaron al ver esto porque pensaron que se iba rendir,pero nunca esperadon lo que sus ojos pleliblanco sonrio a Naburo que se desconcerto por esto-Oye,esta pelea esta genial pero tengo que terminar lo mas rapido posible,espero que podamos volver a combatir.-Al terminar decir estas palabras ataco.-Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (Estilo de Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción del León)-Desaparecio de la vista de la mayoria,esceptuando los jonin,ambu,su padre Sarutobi y su hermano,y reapareio en la espalda del palinegro envainando lentamente su espada,termino de envainar con un sonoro "Click" y un corte no muy profundo pero lo sufiente para imperirle continuar aperecio en el torso de Naburo. Iruka nombro ganador a Soren y este se fue con su hermano. Al llegar junto a Naruto chocaron los puños con el dorso de sus manos. La gente no se creian la tecnica del peliblanco sin duda esta generacion iba a ser muy prometedora.

Los combates siguirienron y llego el turno de Naruto de pelear contra cierto Inuzuka que sonreia arrogante pensando que tendria una a victoria pusieron uno delante de otro y Kiba abrio su arrogante bocaza-Por que no te retiras dobe(estupido)no podras ni tocarme.-Naruto le miro con aburrimiento y contesto-Y tu por que no te lavas la boca,con un aliento tan putrido matarias asta a un elefante.-Hubo un instante de silencio y un segundo despues todos se partian de la risa y Kiba furioso ataco,su madre y hermana que se encontraban viendo los exmanes negaron ante esto,se habia dejado provocar y habia caido de lleno en la trampa del rubio.

Kiba dejandose llevar por la ira ataco a Naruto con un combo de golpes sin sentido que el rubio esquivaba sin problemas. Naruto se canso de esquivar y paso al ataque,atrapo uno de los puñetazos de Kiba y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que le saco el aire de el,aprovechando como se encontrava el Inuzuka el rubio decio atacar y terminar con esta absurda lucha. Lo lanzo al aire aprobechando que lo tenia agarrado,con Kiba en el aire Naruto hizo los sellos y ataco-Suiton:Mizu no dangan(elemento agua:bala de agua).El pecho de Naruto se hincho y de su boca salio una potente pero no mortal bala de agua que impacto en el pecho de Kiba mandandolo a volar contra un muro y quedando este inconsciente,siendo Naruto declarado ganador del combate. La madre de Kiba avergonzada por la deplodable actuacion de su hijo empezo a prepara una sesion de entenaminto infernal para este,mintras Hana la hermana del chico perro miraba al rubio con estrellitas en los ojos y con la palabra "Alfa"resonando en su cerebro.

Los espectadores estaban impresionados por la habilidad del rubio,y tambien al ver ese ataque de agua muchos conprendieron que el no era el demonio rencarnado como muchos creian. Kyubi era un demonio de fuego y claramente para el hacer un ataque de agua le seria imposible. Los combates siguieron asta que llego la final en la que se enfrataban los hermanos Namikaze. Los dos se miraban con ganas de pelea y demostrar quien era mejor .Minato en su sitio junto al Sandaime y los dos ambus solo suspiraba y esperaba que esos dos no acabasen montando un espectaculo,ya tenia que dar muchas explicaciones al consejo y no queria tener que explicar aun mas cosas. Iruka se coloco en medio de los dos preguntandoles si estaban listos,a lo que ambos asintieron y dio inicio a la final.

**Y se acabo,si lo se soy malo por dejarlo en lo mejor pero que se le va hacer me gusta haceros sufrir,es broma no quiero haceros sufrir es solo que el combate de esos dos va aser algo extenso y he preferido dejarlo para el proximo cap. Diganme que les han parecido los combates ya que soy un novato en esto y necesito criticas constructivas para mejorar. Antes de irme quiero preguntaros una cosa,en la mision de Nami no Kuni,quereis que ponga a Tsunami en el harem,no estoi muy seguro de si incluirla o no por eso os pido que me ayudeis a decidirlo. Dicho esto me despido y los vere en el proximo cap con la batalla de los hermanos Namikaze.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas gente aqui estoi de nuevo con un cap nuevo y lleno de accion. El cap va ser casi todo de la pelea Naruto vs Soren junto con la entrega de las bandanas. No tengo mas que decir y como se que no quereis que me ponga a hablar sobre mi vida doi paso a lo importante,disfruten del cap.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 7_

Los espectadores miravan a los dos jovenes en posicion de batalla mirandose fijamente sin moverse. La tension era tanta que se podia cortar con un cuchillo de manteqilla,los dos jovenes habian demostrado grandes capacidades durante el examen y no cabia dudua de que ambos eran poderosos. Ninguno de los dos se movia esperando el ataque del otro mientras se sostenian la oja de un arbol cercano callo lentamente asta el suelo y cuando esta lo toco los dos jovenes se lanzaron al ataque.

En mitad del tatami que se utizaba para las peleas se encontraron sus golpes a gran velocidad,un puñetazo de Naruto era bloqueado por el antebrazo de Soren,una pata del peliblanco era detenida por la mano del ojiazul. Un intercambio de golpes a un avelicidad mas que respetable para dos futuros genin. Patadas,peñetazos,rodillazos y codazos eran bloquedos por su contraparte,incluso en un par de ocasiones intentaron darse un cabezazo. Despues de tantos golpes fallidos vemos a los dos hermanos en con las manos del otro agrradas en un duelo de fuerza,incluso choban sus frentes dando se golpes por hacer que el otro perdiese el equlibrio. Se paradon al verse tan igualados y decidieron dar otro enfoque a la pelea.

Los dos contrincantes sacaron de sus mangas un par de kunais que agarraron con fuerza. Los dos se lanzaron al ataque,las chispas salian volando de sus armas al chocar entre ellas. Los kunais iban de en un lado a otro siendo detenidos al intentar dar un corte a su contrincante,las ropas de los dos jovenes empezaron a tener pequeños cortes en ellas. Los dos intentaron poner el kunai en el cuello de su abversario para hacer que el otro tuviera que rendirse. Las armas se bloqueron entre ellas mintras el rubio y el peliblanco se enfrentaban otra vez en un duelo de fuerza por intentar superar al otro,los dos se separadon despues de darse un cabezazo que romperia una roca. Los hermanos se miraban a los ojos,estaban emovionados por el combate aunque no pudiesen luchar al cien por cien,ellos se divertian peleandose entre ellos. Era como se dice comunmente,"los hombres se entiende mejor con los puños que con las palabras".

-Soren que te parece si subimos un poco el nivel-El ojiazul tenia una ancha sonrisa en la cara y Soren entendio a que se referia. En su sitio Minato miraba con algo de preocupacion lo que harian,esos dos cuando se emocionaban eran demasiado destructivos,solo esperaba que no se dejasen llevar. Los hermanos Namikaze tomaron los mangos de sus espadas y las desenfundaron,Soren portaba a Wadō Ichimonji en su mano derecha mientras que Naruto portaba a Shūsui en la izquierda mostrandola por primera vez al publico. Los espectadores miraban con asombro la katana del joven rubio,tenia el filo en un color violeta oscuro con una curiosa decoracion que asemejaba olas rojas en la hoja,el lado que no tenia filo era de color espada era imponente,no por nada la conocida como Shūsui (Clara agua Otoñal),era una de las 21 Ō Wazamono(espadas de grado excelente). Esta es increíblemente pesada, haciéndola más poderosa pero al mismo tiempo más difícil de maniobrar,por eso Naruto no la utilizaba a no ser que fuera por una buena razon.

Algunos estupidos temian que ahora que"el niño demonio"tenia un arma organizaria un genocidio lleno de sangre y suplicas de piedad,sin duda no habia mayor ciego que el que no queria ver.

Los dos combatientes se colocaron en una pose de kendo,los dos parecian dos samurais a punto de chocar sus espadas en una fiera batalla,sus cabellos ondeaban por la ligera brisa. Se lanzaron de golpe al ataque iniciando asi un fiero duelo donde las chispas que provocaban estas al chocar volavan por el aire. Un corte ascendente de Naruto fue bloqueado por el filo de la espada del ojinegro,un corte descendente de este fue bloqueado por la espada del rubio. Los hermanos Namikazen libraban una fiera lucha de espadas que enorgulleceria a su maestro en el arte de la espada. Se lanazaban cortes por todos lados siendo bloqueados por su oponente asombrando mas aun al publico que estaban mas que asombrados por las capacidades con la espada de los dos jovenes, y eso que no mostraban todo lo que podian dar,solo atacaban y bloqueban como si de un entrenamiento con su antiguo maestro del pais del hierro se tratara.

Los dos jovenes se estaban emocionandos demasiado e iban a utilizar una de las tecnicas que aprandieron de su maestro,pero se acordaron de las palabras que su padre les habia dicho. No debian mostrar sus verdaderas capacidades o se ganarian una deprimenda de parte de Minato,quien a pesar de ser un padre amoroso y cariñoso con sus hijos cuando le hacian enfadar si que daba miedo. Sus rostros perdieron un poco el color de sus rostros al pensar en el posible castigo que les pondria su padre si lo desoberecian,un recuerdo de ellos dos con 15 años corriendo delante de una jauria de hambrientos lobos con pesas de 15 Kg en sus tobillos y muñecas corriendo por un bosque en que solo se escuchaban las risas sicopatas de su padre paso por su cabeza,si sin duda no era buena idea hacer enfadar a su padre. Los dos envainaron sus espada y decidiron llevar el combate de otro modo para no acaber mostrando algo que no deberian.

Seron hizo los sellos a gran velocidad,no tanta como para levantar sospechas sobre sus verdaderas capacidades pero si una muy repetable. Termino la cadena de sellos y ataco.-Katon:Misairu kasai(elemento fuego:misil de fuego)-Su pecho se hincho y solto una candente bola de fuego contra Naruto que recibio de frente el ataque con su palma derecha.-Suiton:Yashi no uzu(elemento agua:palma remolino)-En la plama del rubio se formo con rapidez un remolino de agua agua que girarba con fuerza. La bola de fuego impacto en el remolino,Naruto,empezo a retroceder por la fuerza del misil de fuego,puso mas chakra en la tecnica y consiguio desacerse de la bola de fuego. Naruto se quejaba en su mente de los puñeteros limitadores que su padre le habia puesto para el entranmiento,limitadores que asta el momento solo habia conseguido eliminar uno. Si no tubiese esos estupidos limitadores podria darle una verdadera batalla a Soren.

Los espectadores estaban mas que asombrados por la pelea. Claramente era una pelea de un nivel mayor que de la academia y eso sorprendia a muchos. Por el lado de las 3 jovenes heredaras,miravan con sonrrojos en sus caras la fiera lucha de los hermanos Namizake,centrandose sobre todo en su prometido rubio. Era incrible lo fuerte que era y ellas se prometian volverse mas fuerte para serle de ayuda en el futuro y no unas estorbos. En la parte de las gradas los miembros de los diversos clanes de konoha miravan el combate sin pestañear no queriendose perder ni un ataque. Dos personas prestaban sobretodo atencion a los movimientos del rubio,dos chicas,una pelinegra y una castaña miraban muy atentas el combate sin perderse ni un detalle. Por parte de Minato este por ahora se sentia aliviado de que ninguno de los dos hiciese algo demasido llamativo y tambien esperaba que la pelea se alargase lo mas posible para no terener que aguantar a los del consejo que de seguro le exguirian muchas respuestas sobre todo relacionadas con el peliblanco.

De regreso al tatami era Naruto quien se preparaba para atacar ahora dando un salto en el aire mientras hacia los sello-Suiton:Surudoi ame(elemento agua:lluvia afilada).- En las manos del rubio se empezaron a condensar gotas de agua y cuando tuvo bastantes empezo a alanzar los brazos rapidamente hacia adelante varias veces y a buena velocidad,desencadenando asi una lluvia de gotas afiladas de agua. Soren encuanto vio la tecnica de su hermano rapidamente desenvaino a Zangetsu y empezo a repeler la lluvia de agua afilada con la katana,moviendola a gran velocidad,pero unos cuantos cortes se llevo,no muchos ni graves pero si molestos. Naruto iba a aterrizar en el suelo pero antes de que lo tocase Soren ya estaba prerando su ataque,termino los sellos y ataco justo cuando Naruto toco el suelo con sus pies-Futon:Saikuron eikyō(elemento vieneto:impacto ciclon).-De la boca del peliblanco un ciclon en miniatura salio volando contra Naruto que no pudo hacer nada para evitalo y lo recivio de golpe y saliendo desperido por el aire asta estrellarse en una pared y no levantarse.

Soren tenia una pequeña sonrrisa en su cara al creerse vencededor,sonrisa que rapido desaparecio cuando Naruto que estava empotrado en la pared desapercio en una bola de humo.-¿Te olvidaste de mi aficion a los clones?-Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermano apunto de golperle en la cara,pero el peliblanco sonrio y contesto-No.-Cuando el rubio conecto el golpe Soren se sustituyo por un tronco con el kawarimi,apereciendo en el otro lado del tatami a buena distancia de Naruto que se guiro rapido para no dejar su retaguardia sin proteccion. Los espectadores ni petañeban para no perderse ninguna tecnica o estrategia de los dos jovenes,sin duda el que un gran ninja como Minato los entranase los habia echos grandes ninjas,auenque claro el no habia sido su unico maestro pero eso no tenian por que saberlo. Los dos hermanos se miradon y lo comprendieron,este combate se terminaria a un solo golpe. Los dos se lanzaron contra el otro,encontrandose en medio de la arena siendo recibido por un podreroso puñetazo de su contraparte.

Por unos instantes no se movieron quedando los dos quietos con el puño del otro impactado en su cara,despues de uno segundos los dos calleron de espaldas sin moverse pero con unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras,si hubiesen continuado asi se habrian excedido y tendrian que soportar el castigo de su padre. Iruka determino que habia sido doble K.O. y a los dos les dieron el titulo de novatos del año que compartieron con gusto.

Minato sonreia orgullo ante el combate de sus hijo,habia sido un gran combate y como les habia pedido no se habian escedido,aunque estaba algo triste de que no se hubiera podido alargar un poco mas ya que eso significaba que pronto tendria que hacer frente al consejo. Las chicas que sintian algo o empezaban a sentirlo como cierta Inuzuka tenian varios sentimintos ante esto. Estavan contestas al ver lo fuerte que se habia vuelto y sabian que ahora nadie se atreberia a meterse con el y tenian muchas ganas de poder hablar con el y oir sobre su viaje y de las cosas que habia pasado. Los lideres de los clanes amigos de Minato estaban sorprendidos ante las habilidades de los dos jovenes y tenian muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre el entramiento de los jovenes pero sobre todo querian saber sobre el peliblanco y por que utilizaba su apellido.

Sarutobi se levanto de su asiento y dio un aburrido discurso muy parecido al que dio Iruka antes del examenes sobre la voluntad del fuego. Cuando terminio entrego las bandas ninjas a los nuevos graduados. Soren se la puso en el brazo derecho de modo que no apretase pero que se le fuese a caer al la mas misera corriente de aire,y Naruto se la puso en la frente(vamos como en la serie).El hokage les dijo que en 3 dias se volvieran a presentar en la academia para la asigancion de equipos y para conocer a sus jonin_senseis. Dicho esto les dijo que se podian retiar,Naruto quiso al instante ir a hablar con las chicas y Soren a hablar con Naburo sobre entrenar algun dia juntos. Los dos fueron detenidos por lo ambus que estaban junto a su padre durante la prueba que les informaba que el consejo iba a llevar acabo una reunion y que se reclamanba su presencia a si como la de su padre. Soren accidio de inmedito mientras que Naruto protesba,mas que nada para desahogarse por no poder ir a hablar con sus prometidas y amigas. Los dos fueron escoltados asta la sala del consjo donde su padre se enfrantaria sus peores pesadillas.

**ESTO ES TODO POR HOY,espero que el combate les gustase, no puse tecnicas de gran poder porque no pueden mostrar su verdadero poder todavia por eso fue un combate sobretodo fisico. Bueno no tengo muchas mas que decir ecepto que espero que les gustase el cap y si asi a sido que dejen un review,asta el siguente cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos los que seguis este fic,ya esta aqui el nuevo cap y lamento decirles que sera sobretodo de transicion pues en el se llevara a cabo la runion del consejo donde pediran explicaciones a Minato,pero como conpensacion por esto y que mañana no podre subir cap por un comprmiso que me ocupara todo el dia hoy les subire dos caps. Bueno sin mas que decir paso a las renuncias y al cap pero antes respondere unos comentarios.  
**

** karlosgregorio. bustossanchez :** Gracias por dar tu oponion respecto al tema de Tsunami ya que muchos no han dicho nada al respecto y sobre Haku y Zabuza ya tengo algo pensado no te preocupes. Sobre Soren si te lees con atencion el cap 6 hace algo que te puede dar una idea de a que clan puede pertenecer y el no tendra harem por dos razones,1 se me haria dificil llevar dos harems y mas con el de Naruto que sera un mass-harem y 2 por que a el ya le tengo reservado una chica de la que sabras un poco en este y el siguiente cap,eso si,no su nombre,eso me lo reservo para mas adelante,y sobre que sera grandioso lo sera no puede dejar que Naruto lo vea como un estorvo.

**Kotoba no haigo ni aru oni : **De lo del pais del hierro y quien es el maestro de kenjutsu de los dos lo sabras mas adelante por menciones que se haran y tambien cuando el en persona aparezca,pero no te dire cuando le quitaria la gracia.

**Espero que esto te haya servido y tambien decirte a ti al igual que atodos los que siguen este fic que gracias por leerlo y que espero que continuemos asi mucho tiempo ya que por ahora las ideas para el fic no paran de venir a mi cabeza,y ahora el cap.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 8_

El consejo se encontraba reunido en la sala pertinente para esto,era una sala grande con una mesa rectangular alargada donde se encontraban los dos bandos del consejo mas los consejeros del hokage Homura y Koharu,por razones que nadie sabia Danzo no se habia presentado a la reunion.

Por el bando de los civiles la gran mayoria esperaban impacientes a que el rubio mayor llegase. Eran sobretodo comerciantes importantes que vivian en konoha y los dueños de algunos de los locales de mas renombre en la villa. La mayor parte de ellos pensaban que el rubio menor era el demonio rencarnado,no todos ellos pensaban igual,algunos opinaban lo contrario o simplemente no tenian una opinion al respecto.

Por el lado de los shinobis se encontraban un par de jonin a aparte de los lideres de los clanes de la villa. En sus asientos se podian ver a un increiblemente despejado Shikaku que tenia mucho interes en esta reunion,el tambien era un viejo amigo de Minato desde la academia y le sorprendio que no avisara a nadie de su regreo, ni antes ni despues de este. A su lado un siempre sonriente Choza solo pensaba en lo que haria para felicitar a su hijo,despues de un rato pensando decidio llevarlo a un "come todo lo que puedas",sin duda los Akimichi eran gente de gustos simples y siempre relacionados con la comida.

A un lado de esos dos se encontraban Fugaku,Hiashi y Inoichi. Los tres lideres esparaban a que Minato llegase para poder hacer que contestase a todas sus dudas sobre que habian echo estos 10 años,saber de su salud y de a que tipo de entranaminto habia sometido al rubio durante ese tiempo. Pero una duda reinaba en la cabeza de todos,quien era el chico peliblanco que utilizaba el apellido Namikaze.

La puerta de la sala fue abierta dejando ver al Yondime junto al Sandaime y detras de ellos los dos jovenes con sus ropas como nuevas,sin duda eso sellos de reparacion que permitia repararla con un poco de chakra eran muy utiles. El anciano kage se sento al frente de la mesa con Minato a su derecha y con los jovenes apollados en una pared cercana.

-Como ya todos habeis podido comprobar nuestro Yondime hokage,Minato Namikaze ha regresado a la villa. Seguro tendreis muchas preguntas pero porfavor como personas civilizadas que somos respetad el turno de palabra.-Los miembros del consejo asintieron y una gran mayoria levanto sus manos.

El primero en tomar la palabra fue un comerciante del bando civil que vendia equipos ninjas y armas. Su nombre era Tomaru Hakato,un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo negro y unos hojos color chocolate. Habia llegado hacia un par de años atras junto a su familia y rapidamente se hizo un lugar en el consejo por la calidad y eficiencia de su trabajo. Tomaru estaba muy intrigado con las espadas de los dos jovenes,la blanca del peliblanco y la espada del rubio,se le hacian conocidas pero no sabia ubicar donde las habia visto,si solo hubiera echado un vistazo al libros sobre katanas que tenia en el bolsillo ahora estaria con la mandibula en el suelo.

Tomaru no conocia al Yondaime en persona ya que cuando el llego a konoha el rubio mayor ya se habia ido a entrenar con su hijo,se presento con respeto y le ofrecio los servicios de su tienda con un decuento por quien era,tambien pregunto por su estado,si retomaria el cargo y de como le fue en su viaje. A Minato le agrado el respeto del hombre,muchos de los del consejo sobretodo del bando civil le habia perdido bastante el respeto al defender a su hijo rubio de las peticiones de estos de que lo dejasen asesinarlo y librar a la aldea de el. El rubio mayor contesto que se encontraba mejor que nunca,que retomatomaria su cargo lo mas pronto posible y que su vieje habia concluido con un gran exito. Esto alegro a los presentes y sobretodo a sus amigos pues no querian que se hubiese lesionando de forma que no puedise seguir con sus labores como hokage.

El siguente en hablar fue Fugaku quien recibia una sonrisa y un saludo de su rubio amigo y futuro consuegro-Bien lo primero Minato,me alegro de tu regreso y de que te encuentres en forma para retomar tu cargo. Ahora la pregunta que creo que la mayoria de los aqui presente tenemos¿quien es el chico peliblanco y por que utiliza tu apellido?-Era cierto la gran mayoria por no decir todos querian saber por que ese joven portaba ese apellido.

Minato miro a Soren y este entendio,se separo de la pares y hablo con su voz tranquila-Es un placer conocer a los aqui presentes,soy Soren Namikaze hijo adoptivo de Minato_tousan.-Eso disipo un poco las dudas,Mianto habia adoptado al peliblanco pero la pregunta que persistia en el aire era "¿por que?". Minato al ver la duda en sus rostros decidio disiparlas contandoles la misma historia que le habia contado a Sarutobi.

Los miembres del consejo se sorprendieron por lo que el joven habia pasado,pero si ahora era hijo del Yondaime y ademas este como muchos pensaban no era un demonio como el rubio les abria muchas posibilidades y unos cuantos comerciantes ya tenian pensado proponer un matrimonio arreglado con sus hijas. Una pena que Minato no iba acceder si Soren no aceptaba,cosa que no haria ya que si certa espadachina pelilila se enteraba de que lo habian comprometido sin duda correria la sangre.

-Aunque Soren no es hijo mio y de Kushina os pido porfavor que lo trateis como tal por que para mi el es tan hijo mio como Naruto.-El consejo asintio despues de todo el joven parecia alguen tranquilo y disciplinado que sin duda alguna algun dia seria un ninja muy reconocido,al igual que los seria su hermano.

Un estupido del bando civil se le ocurrio la estupida idea que de si lo que decia era verdad que se le prometiera a el con las hedederas en ves de a al "chico demonio". Esto se gano una mirada de odio puro de parte de la familia Namikaze,el Sandime,Fugaku,Hiashi e Inoichoi. Los tres lideres negaron por completo esta idea,primero por que no comprometerian a sus hijas con alguien a quien no conocian por muy educado que pareciera a primera vista y segundo por que sabian que sus hijas estaban enamoradas del rubio ojiazul.

A tipo que propuso esa idea se le prohibio el turno de palabra para esa reunion y la siguiente. Las preguntas continuaron siendo casi todas sobre el entranamiento que habian recibido los jovenes. Minato contestaba a todas omitiendo detallas claro,tales como los otros maestros que habian tenido los jovenes o sus verdadera habilidades.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol ya se escondia en el horizonte dando paso a la noche. La reunion estaba apunto de fianlizar cuando el Sandime hablo llamando la atencion del rubio mayor-Minato creo que deberiais iros a vivir al complejo Uzumaki,entiende que sera lo mejor para los tres vivir en un sitio grande como ese y no en un pequeño apartamento.-

Sarutobi tenia razon en eso,el complejo era una casa grande de estilo japones con amplios jardines y zonas de entrenamiento. Minato cuando perdio Kushina y se quedo solo con Naruto se nego a vivir hay si no estaba ella,era demasido doloroso para el. Accedio ya que ahora con Soren no podian dormir en un apartamentucho,aunque claro ese dia tendrian que ospedarse en un hotel ya que el compeljo estaria muy sucio despues de tantos años sin que nadie entrase.

Sus amigos negaron ante la idea de que se quedaran en un hotel y les ofrcieron un lugar en sus hogares para pasar la noche pero los tres se negaron por que no querian ser una molestia aunque sus amigos negasen que lo fuesen a ser. La runion finalizo y los miembros del consejo salieron de la sala siendo los ultimos los tres mejores amigos de Minato que habian quedado a la tarde del dia siguiente para hablar con mas tranquilidad y que las chicas y el rubio puduiesen hablar algo que no habia sido posible ese dia.

(Escuchen si quieren Nigiyaka na Machi Ost - Extended para la ambientacion.)

La familia Namikaze se dirijo a cenar a cierto puesto de ramen al que el rubio menor tenia muchas ganas de ir. A los dos hermanos le gustaba mucho esa comida pero claro, mas a Naruto,aunque los comian podian llegar a comer facilmente 15 tazones de ramen.

Caminaban tranquilos diriendose al puestecillo de ramen,recibiendo miradas de asombro y felicidad de parte de los civiles al ver al Yondaime de regreso,y un par de miradas de odio dirijidas a Naruto por verlo con el,aunque pasaba de ellas por completo al pensar en su tan ansido ramen.

Cuando llegeron furon recibidos por una bella chica de pelo marron y ojos castaños. Vestia la ropa necesaria para trabajar en una cocina ocultando un bello cuerpo de pechos copa C,era unos dos o tres años mayor que los chicos,el nombre de la joven era Ayame. Ella se llevo una gran impresion al verlos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el rubio menor la abrazo,no se podia creer lo mucho que habia cambiado estos años.

Los tres se sentaron a comer y saludaron al padre de la chica,un hombre mayor de nombre Teuchi. Se alegro de verlos de regreso igual que su hija,pero como todos los que no sabian quien era el peliblanco blanco preguntron quien era. Como siempre el se presento de manera tranquila y recibieron de Minato las misma explicion que dio al consejo,provocando en padre e hija la misma reccion de todos al conocer la historia del peliblanco.

Comieron tranqulos y cuando se marcharon padre e hija estaban asombrados por la cantidad de comida que esos dos eran capazes de ingerir,digo 25 platos de ramen cada una era mucha cantidad de alimento.

Soren y Naruto sonreian contentos por todo lo que habian comido,no asi su padre tenia una pequeña aura depresiva y un goton en la nuca,esos dos se habian fundido en ramen casi toda la recompensa que ganaron del difunto Shogo. Llegeron a un hotel y pidieron una habitacion con tres camas que los dueños alquilaron gratis al ver a Minato,este intento convencerles de los contrario pero no hubo manera.

En la noche encontramos a Naruto mirando atraves de la piedra de su colgante la luna,pensando en como se desrrollarian las cosas a partir de ahora. Tenia ganas de empezar a hacer misiones para la aldea y empezar a mostrar a las gente de lo incrible que era. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando una cabellera peliblanca salia del hueco de la escalera.-Naruto,tou_san dice que bajes y te vallas a dormir,mañana hay trabajo que hacer.-Dijo Soren refiriendose aque mañana tendria que limpiar la casa donde apartir de ahora se alojarian. Naruto comenzo a bajar las escaleras dirijiendose a domir y a soñar con las futuras aventuras y peleas que tendria en el futuro,y tambien con ciertas chicas con las que podria hablar mañana porfin.

**Asta aqui llega el cap de hoy espero que no les aburriese demasiado pero era necesario para la historia. El siguente cap veremos porfin al rubio conseguir habalar con las chicas y mas cosas que por ahora no quiero revelar. Por cierto quien sera esa pelilila de la que se ha habldo todo un misterio no les parece. Tambien le quiero decir que si quieren que incluya algun personaje,arma o tecnica dejenme el nombre de esta en los comentarios con el nombre del anime y vere si puedo adecuarla a mi fic. Buenos con esto me despido y les digo lo de siempre 1 review es igual a que yo me emociones y escriba caps sin parar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaaaa buenas gentes que siguen este fic,ya estoi aqui para traerles el segundo cap del dia como les prometi. En el veremos como el rubio por fin consigue hablar con sus prometidas ademas de una pelea que no me he podido resistir a poner donde veremos un poco mas de las habilidades de Naruto. Con esto dicho paso a lo importante pero antes contestare una pregunta y como siempre espero que les guste.**

**Zafir09**: Para haku y Zabuza ya tengo algo planeado tranquilo pero el equipo 7 sera de solo 3 miembros

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 9_

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo mientras las gentes de konoha atendia a sus negocios o simplemente paseban,pero sobretodo se habla del regreso del Yondaime y de que ahora no solo tenia un hijo sino dos. En la torre del hokage se encontraban los hermanos Namikaze delante del Sandaime quien se encargaba de recoger las fichas de los nuevos genin mientras Minato se ponia al dia con las cosas que habian pasado en konoha durante su viaje.

El viejo sonrio a los chicos cuando estoa le entregaron sus fichas,en ellas se podia ver al paliblanco con una sonrisa tranquila y al rubio con una amplia y ancha sonrisa muy poco profesional,pero que se le iba a hacer el rubio era asi y nadie lo cambiaria.

De golpe la puerta de la habitacion fue abierta y un niño con el cabello negro y una bufanda demasiado grande de color azul-Viejo te derrotare y le demostrare al Yondaime que yo merezco ser el hokage.-Grito mientras se lanzaba contra el anciano con un par de shurikens de madera que no matarian ni a una mosca. El viejo nego con la cabeza cuando el niño se tropezo con sus propia bufanda y callo al suelo de boca,esta era ya la tercera vez esa mañana.

El silencio reino en la sala despues de que el pelinegro se callera,pero depronto se rompio cuando Naruto se hecho a reir como loco en el suelo sujentandose las costillas mientras Soren solo se aguantaba la risa como podia con una pequeña sonrisa.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe otra vez y entro un tipo con unas gafas paracidas a las del Aburame,al ver al nieto del Sandaime en el suelo corrio a ayudarle a levantarse y pregunto que habia pasado.-Ese rubio me metio el pie y me tropeze estoi seguro.-Mintio para encubrir su torpeza mintras señalaba al rubio que dejaba de reir mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Oye oye,que tu ses un torpe no es mi culpa. Te as tropezado tu solo estupido y si no eres capaz de ver eso en mi opinion no deberias ni intentar de ser ninja. Venga Soren vamonos que tenemos que ayudar a tou_san.-Y los dos se retidaron dejando un silencio en la sala.

Konohamaru estaba asombrado,nadie lo trataba de esa forma por ser el nieto del Sandime,tenia que hablar con ese rubio a como diese lugar. Mintras Ebisu maldecia al rubio por tratar de esa forma a Komohamaru,el era de los estupidos que pensaban que el rubio era la rencarnacion del demonio zorro y que deberia ser asesinado por esto. Iba a llevarse a Konohamaru cuando se dio cuenta que este se habia ido y el temiendo que se hubiese ido tras el rubio salio corriendo dicindo que el lo rescataria generando una gota en la nuca del Sandaime.

El duo Namikaze iba caminando por la aldea tranquilamente cuando el paliblanco se acordo de algo.-Oye Naruto tu adelantate que yo tengo que enviar una carta.-Dijo mientras sacaba una carte con sobre y todo de su bolsillo. Naruto sonrio ante esto y sabia muy bien a quien iba dirigida.

-Ooooo es verdad ya casi ha pasado una semana desde que mandaste la ultima,date prisa en mandarla que sino tendras muuuuchos problemas jajajaja todavia recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que te retrasaste.-Soren se puso como su cabello al pensar en ello,claro que recordaba lo que paso la ultiama vez que se retraso en enviar su carta semanal,ni el sabia que su espalda se pudiera doblar de esa forma y sinceramente, no queria saber mas cosas de su anatomia de esa forma.

Soren corrio como un relampago a la oficina de correos mientras Naruto que se dirigia a su nueva case se iba riendo de su hermano. Le emocionaba eso de vivir en una casa fija despues de tanto tiempo y mas sabiendo que era la casa en la que una vez vivio su madre. Cuando llego vio a su padre que termianaba de traer las cosas necesarias para limpiar la casa. Mianto lo miro con curiosidad despues de todo una extraña roca de forma muy rara le venia siguiendo por la espalda.-¿Hijo que es esa cosa que tienes a tu espalda?-Pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado.

Naruto rapido se dio la vuelta y miro la extraña roca con un goton en la nuca,tan concentrado estaba en sus cosas que ni cuenta se habia dado que lo venian siguiendo. El rapidamente se dio cuenta de que era una persona,no era tonto aunque aveces su actitud despreocupada pudiera hacerle parer serlo. Puso una sonrisa que su padre conocia muy bien,era la misma sonrisa que ponia cuando iba a hacer una travesura o una broma.-Vaaaaaaalla que roca tan curiosa hay aqui,pero bueno,esta roca no puede quedarse aqui asi que creo que la romere de una patada.-

Konohamaru tuvo un escalofrio en la espalda el imaginarse echo pedazos por una patada del rubio y rapido como un reyo se quito el estupido disfraz. Minato se sorprendio al verlo pero rapido se recompuso y hablo al joven pelinegro.-Hola Konohamaru_kun,me alegro de verte,dime¿como estas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa,Konohamaru se sorprendio al verlo,no esperaba encontrar ahi al Yonadime.

Estoi bien Yindaime_sama pero eso ahora no importa,tu el rubio de marcas en las mejillas quiero que me estrenes.-Dijo señalando a Naruto que le miraba con una ceja alzada ante esto. Eso no parecia una peticion era mas como una orden,sin duda al chaval lo habian mimado demasiado.

-Y¿porque deberia de entrenarte? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer sabes.-Dijo de mala gana mintras se quitaba la chaqueta negra para que no se le manchase mientras limpiaba la casa.

-Mi abuelo me conto sobre tu prueba del otro dia y ahora que te he visto puedo decir que estava en lo correcto, en verdad pareces alguien muy fuerte y si tu me entrenas podre derotar al viejo y combertirme en hokage para que todo el mundo me reconozca por quien soy y no por se el nieto del Sandime.-A Naruto esta respuesta le sorprendio,los dos eran parecidos,los dos tenian el mismo sueño para conseguir el mismo fin,ser reconcidos por lo que son y no por lo que la gente creia que era. Naruto iba acaptar ayudarle cuando cierto idiota con gafas aparecio.

-Honorable nieto se puede saber que hace aqui con Yonadaime_sama y con "eso"-Konohamaru se extraño por la forma de referirse al rubio y Minato lo miro mal,no le gustaba que se refiriesen a su hijo de esa forma. Naruto suspiro, sin duda tendria mucho que hacer para que las gentes de konoha dejasen de llamarlo asi.

Konohamaru me pedia que lo ayudase en el entrenamiento cuando tu apreciste gafotas.-Konohamaru miro feliz al rubio que habia decidido entrenarlo mientras el de gafas lo miraba incredulo asta que se empezo a reir.

Jajajaja,no me hagas reir,el honorable nieto no sera entrenado por alguien como tu. El sera un gran ninja en el futuro y para ello debe ser entrenado por la elite y no por un demonio como tu.-Ahora si que habia metido la pata,la otra pierna y parte del cuerpo en un foso muy profundo del que le costaria mucho salir.

Minato lo miraba con rabi e ideaba un castigo apropiado para el tipo que insultaba de esa forma a su hijo rubio,algo relacionado con una camara de tortura y cierta sadica pelimorada amante de las serpientes. Mentras Naruto lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreia por la idea que habia tenido.-Valla entonces tu eres un ninja elite ¿no? Que te parece si solucionamos esto con un combate,si ganas tu dejare de "molestar" a Konohamaru e incluso para hacerlo mas interasante me juego mi posicion de genin de la villa,renunciare al puesto y me tendre que volver a graduar el año que viene,pero si yo gano me dejaras entranarlo cundo tenga tiempo libre,ya que siendo genin no puedo tener un aprendiz,venga¿que dices,aceptas?-

Termino de decir el rubio menor mientras extendia su mano para que Ebiso la estrechara para aceptar la apuesta,cosa que hizo, El pensaba que en ese tiempo podria hacer recpacitar al Yondaime sobre lo que pensaba sobre Naruto.

Konohamaru miraba sorprendido Naruto por ese tipo de apuesta,no se creia lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por entrenarle y le pregunto porque lo hacia.-Muy facil Konohmaru,tu y yo nos parecemos en algo,los dos tenemos el mismo sueño para lograr el mismo proposito,ser reconocido en la aldea por quienes somos y no por lo que ello s cren que somos. Por eso quiero quiero ayudarte en el entrenamiento,para que seas alguien fuerte en el futuro.-Dijo sonriendo e ilusionando al joven,Ebisu lo miro estrañado por esas palabras,eso no parecia algo que diria un demonio.

Entonces Minato que tenia una gota en la nuca por como su rubio hijo se habia olvidado de lo que tenian que hacer hoy hablo.-Hijo tus motivos me parecen muy honorables pero dieme¿no se te olvida algo? si no me ayudas no podremos tener la casa limpia para esta tarde.-Naruto entonces se acordo de la cita que tenia con las familias de las chicas. Iba a pedirle a Ebisu si su pelea podia ser otro dia cuando una voz salida de detra suya se pudo oir salvandole del aprieto.-No te procupes tou_san,tu y yo nos bastamos para limpiar la casa,eso si,yo eligo cuarto primero.-Dijo cierto peliblanco aperciendo en escena despues de enviar su carta.

Minato accedio a reña dientres mientras Naruto,Ebisu y Konohamaru se iban a uno de los campos de entrenamiento que tenia el complejo Uzumaki. Cuando se alejaron lo suficente padre e hijo hiceron los sellos y un regimiento de clones rubios y peliblancos parecieron llevamdo ropa de trabajo.-Muy bien oid,temeos que limpiar la casa y dejarla como neva antes de las 5 de la tarde,¿entendido?,-Pregunto Minato recibiendo en repuesta un "hai" y mientras empezaban a limpiar la casa.

Mintras tanto los dos contrincante ya se ontraban el el campo de entranaminto y el rubio dijo las reglas del combate.-Sera un combate sin tecnicas elementales,solo tecnicas fisicas y jutsusu basicos,¿estas de acuerdo?-Ebisu acepto ya creyendose vencedor,puso una sonrisa arogante como la de cierto chico perro que en ese momento se sentia imitado mientras se quejaba del infernal entrenamiento impuesto por su madre al ser un boquifloja.

Los dos se pusieron en posicion de combate y otra ves como el Inuzuca abrio su estupida boca.-Deberia de rendirte si no quieres salir lastimado,yo soy un ninja de elite y tu solo un estupido demonio.-Naruto lo ignoro por completo esta palabras mintras le dirigia una mirada vacia de sentimiento que le helo la sangre al de gafas. Konohamaru sio inicio a la batalla y los dos solo se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro estudiandose.

Ebisu se canso de esto y se lanzo al ataque lanzando un combo de golpes que el rubio evadia facilmente,esto le irrito y cojiendo distancia lanzo unos kunais que dieron de lleno en el pecho del se creia ganador cuando el rubio estallo en una bola de humo revelando un tronco con un garabato de una cara sacando la lengua.

El rubio apecio a su espalda y le propino un puntapie,que consguio evadir por muy poco,atrrizo sobre el rubio que sonreia divertido.-El kawarimi es una tecnica muy basica pero si se utiliza correctamente puese ser muy util.-El de gafas se enfando por haber caido en un truco tan simple como ese,este mocoso demonio lo trataba como un novato y eso no lo hiba a permitir. Hizo los sellos y aparecieron unos clones echos con el bushin no jutsu que miraban con esa arrogancia suya al rubio frnte a el.

-El bushin no jutsu tambien es una tecnica muy simple pero es buena cuando un ninja de elite como yo la utiliza,adelante intenta atacar al origial pero ten cuidado y acabes con un kunai en tu espalda,-Dijeron a coro y el rubio solo se rio un poco antes de sacar un kunai y lanzarse contra el verdadero que recciono en el ultimo momento y miro incredulo al rubio por lo que acababa de ahacer y le pregunto con ira en sus palabra como habia sabido cual era el verdadero.

Muy simple,tengo capacidades de ninja sensor y ser capaz de saber cual es el verdadero en una tecnica ten sencilla es muy facil,quizas debiste utilizar algo como esto,Kage bushin no jutsu.-El rubio creo 5 clones de sombra que miraban divertidos al tipo frente a ellos que no se cria que el rubio pudiese usar algo asi.

Los cinco clones se lanzaron al ataque,siendo el primero en aparecer delante del de gafas a una gran velocidad y propinandole una pata que lo mando a volar al aire donde los demas clones ya lo esperban. Fue sindo elevado por cada uno de ello ata que arriba del todo donde le esparaba el rubio original,este le propino un patada giratoria horinzontal en el pecho mientras gritaba-Uzumaki shishi rendan!(combo uzumaki del leon).-

El golpe aun que no se lanzo a plena pontencia por que sino le habria roto varios huesos,fue fuerte y Ebisu fue clavado en el suelo. Este se levantaba despacio mirando con odio al rubio frente a el que le miraba como basura,como era posible que le estubiese dando semejante paliza.-¡¿Como es posible que un demonio como tu pueda vencerme?Yo soy un ninja de elite y tu una simple basura que tendria que estar a mis pies sumplicando por su vida para que le dejase vivir!-Grito histerico por ser apaleado de esa forma por el rubio,este se puso serio y contesto.

Porque yo a diferencia de ti tengo un suño que cumplir, y para consegur que algun dia ese sueño se haga realidad he entrenadao asta el agotamiento,me he roto todos los huesos del cuerpo varias veces y he estado apunto de morir desangrado varias veces,pero sabes porque no me he rendido y he continuado adelante sin importar el sufrimiento,simple,por cumplir mi sueño y proteger a las gentes de konoha donde gente importante vive,PORQUE YO SOY NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI,EL FUTURO GONDAIME HOKAGE!-Grito el rubio preparando su ultimo golpe.

Separo un poco las piernas y las flexiono por las rodillas mientras separa los brazos de forma horizontal.-MOKUTORYU:TATSU MAKI!(estilo sin espada:tornado dragon).-Naruto giro sobre si mismo y la silueta de un dragon de estilo oriental fue vita mintras giraba,el dragon ascendio llevandose con el a Ebisu al aire. Mientras caia el discurso de Naruto se resonaba en su cabeza y se custionaba si de verdad era o no un demonio.

Callo pesadamente al suelo con todo su cuerpo doliendole horrores,los ataques del rubio eran muy fuertes. Konohamaru que no habia pestañeado desde el inicio del combate miraba al rubio con ojos brillantes con estrellas en ellos y no pudo evitar gritar.-SUUGOOOIIII!.-El rubio se acerco a Ebisu y le ayudo a levantarse cosa que impresiono,iba a preguntar porque lo ayudaba cuando el se le adelanto.

No puedo dejarte asi,eres el sensei de Konohamaru y aun que yo lo valla a entranar no puedo estar siempre a su disposicion,de eso te encargas tu,ademas ya he ganado y tengo que pedirte perdon,me emocione y acabe golpeandote demasido fuerte.-Tenia una sonrisa sincera y Ebisu lo comprendio mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas por como lo habia tratado,el no era ningun perdeon por haberlo tratado mal y el rubio le perdono,luego le dijo a Konohamaru que se lo llevase a su casa porque solo necestaba dormir,tambien le dijo que al dia siguiente le enseñaria un par de cosas.

Cuando Naruto llego a su nueva casa vio a su padre y hermano bebiendo algo de refresco con unas toallas para limpiarse el sudor. La casa estaba impoluta,sin una sola mota de polvo,inclusio habia dado una capa de pintura a las paderes,en resumen la casa estaba como nueva.-¿Terminaste ya tu pelea Naruto? Si es asi entra en casa,vete a tu cuerto y saca tus cosas de la mochila,en un rato estara la comida.-Dijo Minato con un poco de molestia en su voz porque el rubio menor se habia librado de tener que limpiar.

Naruto obedecio y subio las escaleras que lleveban al segundo piso donde estaban las la sugunda puerta a la derecha encontro su mochila apollada contra la puerta del que ahora seria su nuevo cuarto. Entro en el y le encanto,era pequño pero no tanto como para ser incomo mas bien para parecer acojedor. Desempaco sus cosas y las guardo en los armarios y los libro que llevaba los puso en las estanterias,una vez todo colocado en su sito se tumbo en la mullida cama a esperar la comida,afortudamente ese dia no le tocab a el sino a su hermano que tenia un gran sazon para cocinar.

E l tiempo fue pasando,comieron,los dos hermanos entrenaron un poco,nada serio unas 200 flexiones a una mano unas 300 sentadillas y correr 1KM,nada que no hicieran diaramente en sus calentamintos antes de entrenar. En un lugar un maestro y su alumno los dos vistiendo de verde y con cejas exageradamentes grantes,tenian la sensacion de que habia alguen a quien tenian que conocer y se fueron corriendo y gritando cosas sobre unas ardientes llamas de la juventud. Los dos hermanos sintieron un esacolofrio es su espalda,se sentian en paligro y no sabian porque,agitaron sus cabezas desaciendose de esos pensamientos mientras volvia a su casa,la hora de la reunion estaba proxima.

La hora de la reunion llego y los Namikaze iban vestidos para la ocasion con sobrios y elegantes kimonos negros. Cuando los lideres fueron llegando se saludaron,primero llegaron Fuagaku,su esposa Mikoto y sus hijas las cuales vestian bellos kimonos vilotes con petalos de los saluro costesmente igual que sus hijos aunque Naruto beso el dorso de las manos de las mujeres,de las cuales dos se sonrojaron ante esto y la otra sonreia ante la galanteria del rubio,tambien porsupuesto estrucho la mano de Fugaku que le dirgia una mirada de "Hazlas daño y te mato".

Despues llego Hiashi con Hinata sonrrojada que iba en un bello kimono de color rosa palido que dejaba ver su bello cuerpo de uno pechos copa C apunto de llegar a D. Se repitio lo mismo que con los Uchihas salvo que cuando Naruto beso el dorso de la mano de Hinate esta casi se desmaya,recibio la misma mirada amenazante de Hiashi.

Por ultimo llegaron los Yamanaka con Inoichi y su esposa Sayako, ella era muy paercida a su hija sobretodo en los ojos. Ino vestia un hermoso kimono de color morado oscuro con decoraciones de ojas otoñales. Por supesto se repitio lo mismo que con los dos clanes anterires y Naruto ya rezaba las pocas cosas que sabia por que nunca les pasase nada malo a la chicas o si no el sufriria y mucho.

Los adultos se quedaron en la sala hablando sobre todo lo que habia pasados en la aldea en todos esto años y cuando terminaron se pusieron a hablar sobre cosas del pasado intentando no tocar mucho los temas relacionados con Kushina.

En el porche de la casa las chicas se sonrojaban cada vez que el rubio les decia lo preciosas que estaban y tambien se reian cuando los dos hermanos se ponian a pelear. Tambien se entaradon de la histori de como se encontraron con Soren algio que deprimio a las chacas por la vida que habria tenido asta entoces,pero este le subio el animo diciendo que ahora estaba feliz de tener un padre como Minato y un hermano al que molestar como Naruto.

Hablaron tambien sobre los equipos a los que podrian pertenecer,claro todas ellas querian estar con el rubio pero al final se dio por echo que a Hinata y a Ino no las colocarian con el,una por que con su byakugan la colocacarian en un equipo de rastreo y la otra para formar el tradicional equio Ino-Shika-Cho,algo que alegro a la pelinegra menor ya que asi tenia mas posibilidades de quedar en el mismo equipo que el rubio.

Asi el tiempo fue pasando entre anecdotas de sus viajes bromas y risas asta que se hizo de noche y cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respetivos hogares con la promesa de volver a repetir una reunion asi. La familia Namikaze ceno y luego se fueron cada uno asus cuartos a dormir,escepto el rubio que subio al tejado a observar la lun,desde pequeño le habia gustado mirarla,le relajaba

El dia siguente fue muy tranquilo,por la mañana los hermanos Namikaze hicieron el mismo entranaminto que el dia anterior volviendo a sentir aquel extraño escalofrio es sus espaldas que no sabian de donde venia. Luego cada uno tomo caminos diferentes,Soren a buscar a Shino a pedirle que si le tocaba en el mismo equipo que Kiba e Hinata como el creiaa,le mantuviese al tanto de lo que hacia el chico Inuzuca con la hededera Hyuga,por si hacia algo malo a la chica darle su merecido castigo. Naruto se dirgio a buscar a Konohamaru para iniciar con su entrenaminto,nada en verdad dificil solo enpezar a mejorar la condicion fisica del chico,lanzamiento de armas y una explicacion del control del chakra. Asi el dia fue pasando asta que llego la noche antes de que se presentasen los equipos y cada uno de los novatos soñaban con el futuro,algunos imaginadose sendo grandes ninjas,otros con seños mas grandes y ciertas chicas con una casa llena de hijos junto a su rubio esposo.

**Y fin del cap,espero que les gustase la pelea del rubio,y si alguin se pregunta como lo derroto tan facilmente solo dire una cosa,en el cannon lo vencio usando solo el jutsu sexi,esta claro que Ebisu no es muy fuerte ademas de que le pillo por sorpresa las habilidades del rubio. En el suguiente cap vermos como son los equipos y la prueba que tendran que pasar para ser genin. Y como siempro os digo dejad un review si os a gustado y me hareis felis,asta el proximoooo cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buenos dias aqui estoi otra vez con un nuevo cap que espero que les guste ya que aqui se formaran los equipos y sera la prueba para ver si pueden permanecer como genin. No tengo mas que decir y como no creo que quieran que les cuente la historia de mi vida pasare a lo importante.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 10_

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y en las calles de konoha dos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el edificio de la academia con sus atuendos tradicionales para pelear. Hoy se anunciarian los equipos y se asignarian los jonin_senseis para cada uno de estos y los dos estaban emocionados,tenian muchas ganas de empezar a hacer misiones increibles y tener peleas contra grandes rivales,una pena que las misiones de rango D fuesen mas bien como tareas domesticas que nadie queria hacer.

Cuando llegaron al aula donde se les habia dicho que se presentasen vieron que ya habia un par de personas. Shino que los saludo con un asentimiento,Naburo al que los dos Namikaze saludaron y Soren se quedo hablando con el sobre tecnicas de kenjutsu y un dormido Shikamaru que decidio ir pronto para no acabar llegando tarde y tener que aguntar los regaños de su madre por ser un vago.

Segun pasaba el tiempo la clase se fue llenando con los nuevos genin. Cuando las tres prometidas del rubio afortunado llegaron este se puso hablar con ellas haciendolas sonrrojar gandose asi una mirada de molestia del chico perro que lo culpaba por el entrenamiento que le habia puesto su madre por tan lamentable combate que tuvo con el, y se prometia a si mismo que conseguiria vengarse de el. Cuando Iruka llego los felicito por haberse graduado y paso a decir los equipos(pasaremos directamente con los importantes)  
Equipo 7:

Namikaze Naruto,Namikaze Soren y Satsuki Uchiha su jonin_sensei sera Hatake Kakashi.-Los dos chicos chocaron sus puños en señal de felicidad por estar juntos en el mismo equipo y Satsuki sonreia por estar en el mismo equipo que el rubio mientras la otras dos chicas la miraban con envidia por que al estar en el mismo equipo ya que ella pasaria mucho mas tiempo con el ojiazul que ellas.

Equipo 8:

Aburame Shino,Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata su jonin_sensei sera Yuhi Kurenai.-El chico perro se alegro de esto porque creia que pasando tiempo con la ojiperla coneguiria hacerla su perra,o eso creia el. Shino mientras Kiba soñaba con cosas que jamas se cumplirian se dio cuenta que el peliblanco lo estaba mirando y el asintio referiendose a la charla que los dos habian tenido el dia anterior respecto a mantenerlo informado sobre el Inuzuka.

Equipo 9:  
Shikamaru Nara,Akimichi Choji e Ino Yamanaka su jonin_sensei sera Sarutobi Asuma.-Ino se alegro un poco al pensar que por lo menos le habia tocado en el mismo equpo que sus amigos,pero tambien se deprimio un poco por tener que estar con un superdotado dormilon Shikamaru,quien se acababa de despertar para essuchar con quien le tecaria,y un gloton Choji que comia bolsas de patatas como si no hubiera un mañana.

Iruka termino de nombrar los equipos y se retiro mientras los senseis iban llegando llevandose con ellos a los equipos genin dejando solo a los nueve novatos en el aula. El Inuzuka vio esto como la oprtunidad de vengarse del rubio y se iba a lanzar a golpearlo mientras el estaba distraido cuado la puerta del aula fue abierte por un a bella mujer. Tenia el cabello negro y los ojos de un color rojo,vestia un curioso vestido de vendas que ocultaban una bella figura. Ella les dijo al equipo 8 que la siguieran y asi lo hicieron.

Unos minutos despues un hombre que vestia la tradicional ropa jonin de konoha con un pañuelo con el kanji de "fuego" abrio la puerta. Tenia un cigarrillo en la boca y una baraba cerrada de color negro,les dijo al equipo 9 que lo siguieran dejando solos al equipo 7 en el aula.

Naruto y Satsuki se entretenian con un juego que consistia en poner las manos de uno encima de la otra y que mientras uno intentaba golpearlo el otro tenia que esquivar el golpe. Naruto se divertia viendo como Satsuki sonreia porque siempre conseguia golpearlo,se estaba dejando ganar y ella ni se enteraba,mientras Soren descansaba con los ojos cerrados esperando la aparicion de Kakashi. Tanto el como Naruto sabian de la actituc del peliplata por lo que les habia contado su padre de el y sabian que tardaria en llegar.

Despues de un rato la puerta se abrio mostrando el rostro enmascadaro de Kakashi que se disculpaba diciendo que una ancianita se habia perdido y que el la tuvo que ayudar y el no sabia que ella vivia en la otra punta de la villa. Los tres lo miradon sin creerse una sola palabra pero no dijeron nada,el les dijo que subirian al tejado para hacer las presentaciones.

Una vez alli el peliplata fue el primero en presentarse sin aclarar mucho sobre el,solo dijo se nombre y apellido. Despues le dijo a Satsuki que se presentara.-Soy Satsuki Uchia,me gusta cocinar con mi madre,leer y entrenar con mi one_san y tambien...-Drijio una mirada al rubio mientras se sonrrojaba.-Me disgustan los pervertidos(apesar de que lee el icha icha XD) y los tontos que no saben cuando molestan,mi sueño para el futuro en ser una gran kunoichi como Tsunade Senju y tambien...-Volvio a mirar al rubio mientras se sonrroja nuevamente haciendo a Kakashi sonreir,a esa chica le gustaba mucho el rubio. Despues dio paso al peliblanco que como siempre hablo con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa serena en la cara.

-Soy Soren Namikaze,me gusta entrenar con mi padre y mi hermano,el kenjutsu,leer,cocinar ya que ademas soy el unico en casa que lo sabe hacer decentemente y meditar. Me disgustan los pesimistas y los egocentricos y mi sueño para el futuro es ser un gran ninja que supere a los tres grandes sanin y hacer que mi nombre quede grabado en la historia.-Su mirada demostraba una gran determinacion cosa que agradaba a Kakashi que se prometia ayudarle a el y a los otros dos para que fuesen grandes ninjas. Y entoces se paso al ultimo de ello que hablo con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Naruto Namikaze,me gusta al igual que mi hermano entrenar con el y mi padre,el ramen,molestar a Soren y las bromas. Me disgustan los que tratan mal a las mujeres,a los que solo son capaces de ver sus propios problemas y las los que matan por diversion,y mi sueño es llegar a ser el hokage mas fuerte que esta aldea halla tenido y poder preteger a sus gentes y a las personas que me importan...ASI! y tener una gran familia.-Kakashi sonrio por esto,su aspecto era casi una calcamonia de Minato pero su personalidad era la de Kushina. Mientras Satsuki tenia una midara soñadora por lo ultimo que habia dicho el rubio y se imaginaba una gran casa llena de niños con varias "hermanas"que compartian al mismo marido.

Kakashi les dio su clasica sonrisa de ojo y se despidio diciendo que mañana tendrian una prueba y que no la podian hacer hoy por unos asunto,pero lo que de verdad queria era leer el icha icha que guardaba en su bolsa ninja,pero antes de que consiguiera irse el rubio hablo.-Siiiiiii claaarooo,tu lo que quieres es irte a leer ese libro de pervertidos,si tou_san se entera de que evades tus reponsabilidades para escaparte a leer de seguro te pone un buen catigo.-

Kakashi perdio el color del rostro al pensar en el posible castigo del rubio mayor que podia tener mucha imaginacion para ellos cuando se le enfadaba,y Satsuki aun que le miro un poco mal se preguntaba si se referian a los mismos libro que leia ella. El peliplata cambio rapido de opinion y les dijo que se fuesen al campo de entramientro numero 7 y despues desaparecio en una nube de humo.

Los tres jovenes caminaban de camino al campo de entramiento recibiendo miradas incredulas de todo el mundo,¿mencione que el rubio y la pelinegra iban cojidos de la mano?A si es,cuando salieron de la academia la pelinegra le cojio la mano al rubio,este al princio se sorprendio pero apreto con suvidad la mano de la chica que se sentia muy feliz de que el rubio le hubiera corespondido.

Las personas que creian que el rubio era el demonio zorro le dirgieron miradas de odio(y un poco de envidia)al verlo cojido de la mano de una de las hijas de uno de los clanes mas importantes de konoha,sino cambiaban de manera de pensar para con el rubio en el futuro en verdad lo tendrian mal,pero bueno si no cambiaban de opinion las celdas de los calabozos de la aldea tenian buenas vistas.

El trio llego al campo de entrenamiento y inmediatamente tuvieron una gota en la nuca la ver a Kakashi leyendo su tan amado icha icha soltando alguna que otra risa pervertida. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que habian llegado se dispudo a explicar en que consistia la prueba mostrando un par de cascabeles.-Teneis que conseguir quitarme estos cascabeles en el plazo de 2 horas,sino lo conseguis sereis enviados de vuelta a la academia y tendreis que repetir el curso.-

(La explicacion que da Kakashi del porque de la prueba es la misma que en el cannon a si que pasare al inicio de la preueba¿vale?)

Kakashi dio inicio a la prueba y rapida Satsuki se escondio en unos arbusto mientras los hermanos se decian algo al oido sorprendiendo al peliplata por este acto. Cuando terminaron de hablar los dos asintieron y Soren se fue a ocultar mintras Naruto se ponia en poscion de combate.

Soren se posiciono al lado de Satsuki-¿Que es lo que os habeis dicho Soren?-Pregunto la pelinegra que queria saber el plan de esos dos.

-Naruto se va a enfrentar a Kakashi_sensei mientras yo los observo para intentar encontrar un punto ciego o una debilidad para idear una estrategia. Normalmente lo hago mientras peleo junto a Naruto pero como esto no es una pelea a vida o muerte puedo hacerlo desde la distancia y concentrarme en idear un mejor plan.-Contesto asombrando a la ojinaegra que se preguntaba que experiencia tendrian esos dos en combate.

Kakashi saco el libro de pastas naranjas de su blosillo y se puso a leer,haciendo que una vena aparaciera en la frente del rubio por subestimarlo.-Oye Kakashi_sensei no deberias de concentrarte en el combate y no leer pornografia mientras tanto.-Kakashi contesto con su clasico "dijiste algo Naruto"haciendo que la vena en la frente de Naruto estallase y se lanzara al ataque a una velocidad que sorprendio a Kakashi

Naruto se lanzo en un combo de golpes que impresiono al pelipalata por la velocidad de estos,incluso aun que queria seguir leyendo guardo el libro para concentrarse en el combate y destapo su saharingan para seguir bien el ritmo del rubio.

Esto sorprendio a Satsuki que pudo verlo desde su sitio de observacion y se preguntaba como era posible que el dojutsu de su clan estuviese en alguien que no pertenecia a este. Naruto sonrio por ver que el peliplata se tomaba enserio el combate,el y Soren sabian de como el peliplate habia conseguido el sharingan a la perferccion.

El rubio creo varios clones que se lanzaron a una gran velocidad pero Kakashi leia todos sus moviemintos. El original lanzo una bola de humo que le dio la oportunidad que necesitaba,uno de los clones apacio delante del peliplata y le propino una patada alta en la barbilla lanzandolo al aire donde los demas clones esperban para continuar el combo. Lo fueron elevando en el aire asta que arriba del todo el rubio original lo recibio con el ultimo golpe del combo.-Uzumaki shishi rendan(combo uzumaki del leon).-

Lo estrello en el suelo y los clones desaparecieron,el rubio se acerco al crater para ver como un tronco ocupaba el lugar de Kakashi,intento reaccionar pero era muy tarde el peliplata ataco poniendo sus dedos en el sello del tigre.-Sennen Goroshi (1000 años de dolor).-Cuando Kakashi metio los dedos en el trasero de Naruto este revento en una pequeña explosion de viento que lanzo al peliplata un par de metro. Cuando el rubio lanzo la bola de humo creo un kaze bushin(clon de viento)por si necesitava una sustitucion rapida.

Kakashi cuando se dio cuenta de la estrategia del rubio sonrio,sin duda era listo aunque no lo paraciese y ademas esa tecnica de taijutsu era muy buena y que pudiese usar clones de elemetos le sorprendio gratamente. El peliplata intento alcanzar su bolsillo para leer un poco pero consiguio resistirse,el rubio se habia ocultado y los demas no tardarian en atacar tambien.

El rubio aparecio en el escondrijo de sus conpañeros y le pregunto a Soren si ya habia ideado una estrategia,este solo sonrio ante la respuesta.-Claro que si,tengo una muy buena que si funciona sera una exito total,muy bien escuchadme...- Y si comenzo a explicarle el plan a sus compañeros. Cuando termino todos asintieron y se preparadon para ejercer el plan.

Kakashi se sorprendio cuando nadie aparecio para continuar donde lo habia dejado el rubio,pero rapido se recompuso cuando vio salir de la nada a Soren y Satsuki,quienes se lanzaban contra el haciedo sellos.-Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego).-Gritaron lanzando juntos una inmensa bola de fuego que el peliplata evadio saltando muy lejos pero cuando aterrizo el rubio se puso delante de el.-Sabes Kakasi_sensei al fianal del libro la prota...-Kakashi rapido se tapo los oidos pero con el sahringan activo podia leer los labios y cerro los ojos.

Un instante despues sintio como de un tiron el rubio y el peliblanco,quien se movio rapido una vez lanazaron el ataque,le arrebtaron las campanillas. Kakashi estaba asombrado por como lo habian engañado y feliz de su gran trabajo en equipo,pero todavia les quedaba una prueba antes de poder festejar nada. Se drijio a Satsuki y le dijo que aun que lo habia hecho bien,por no haber conseguido las campanillas ella tendria que repetir.

Ella sentia como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus bellos ojos negros,pero antes de que estas calleran el rubio hablo.-Si Satsuki_chan no pasa yo tampoco,nosotros tres somos el equipo 7 si uno no esta no seria lo mismo y menos sin ella.-Eso alegro a la chica,pero no podia permitir que por su culpa el rubio al que tanto queria suspendiese,iba a hablar cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida,esta vez por el peliblanco.

-Secundo lo que ha dicho mi hermano,si ella falta este ya no sera el equipo 7. Es como nos enseño nuestro padre,ninguno se queda atras.-Dijo mientras sonreia,esto en verdad alegro a Kakashi y les dijo que habian pasado todos contandoles tambien el verdadero significado de la prueba.-Muy bien chicos a partir de mañana el equipo 7 esta en circulacion espero que esteis listos.-Dicho esto desaparecio en una bola de humo y los tres genin se dirigien al Ichiraku a celebrar su exito y a hablar sobre lo que harian apartir de ahora ya que porfin eran ninjas oficiales y sus aventuras comenzarian dentro de poco.

**Se acabo,espero que les haya gustado,ya se que la forma era igual a cuando en shippuden Naruto y Sakura pasaron la prueba pero que puedo decir,me parecio muy divertido y me apetecia meterlo. Bueno ahora el equipo 7 ya esta en circulacion y empezara a hacer misiones y tengo pensados un par de cambios para estas de como fueron en el cannon,pero eso lo veran mas adelante. Sin mas que decir aparte de que espero les haya gustado el cap me despido asta el siguente,nos vemoooooosss.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoooolaaa a todos de nuevo ya estoi aqui de nuevo para traerles otro cap mas de este fic que para alegria mia veo que esta gustando. No dire mucho sobre el cap solo que espero que lo disfruten y creo que lo haran despues de haber visto las estadisticas que tuvo el anterior cap como este jejeje. No les entretendre mas y pasare a lo de siempre pero antes.**

**Zafir09 : **Lo lamento pero Naruto no tendra ese contrato ya que tiene firmado uno con unos seres muy poderosos que ya veras quienes son mas adelante pero te aseguro que te gustaran y que son muy poderosos

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Abvertencia:Este cap contiene lemon,estan advertidos.

_Capitulo 11_

Era un bello dia en la aldea aldea de konoha y en la torre del hokage algo increible que nadie pensaba fuese posible estaba pasando.-Y no deberia de alimentarlo solo con verduras,es un gato necesita pescado y leche. Tampoco deberia de abrazarlo de esa forma,no es un peluche y tratarlo a si ara que su salud se resienta y se le acabe callendo el pelaje,y tambien...-Soren seguia hablando con Tora en sus brazos mientras lo acariciaba y la mujer del feudal dueña de este apuntaba todo lo que decia el peliblanco en una libreta.

Casi todos en la sala estaba con las mandibulas en el suelo, ni siquiera el Sandaime o el Yondaime habian logrado,que la señora del feudal dejase de tratar al gato como a un peluche que era la razon por la que el ahora feliz gato se escapase para no ser aplastado por la mujer.

Kakashi,Satsuki y las personas encargadas de repartir las recompensas no se creian lo que veian,hoy una de las mayores pesadillas de los ninjas de konoha desaparecia por un simple genin recien graduado. Ahora ya nadie tendria que soportar la maldicion de tener que encontrar a Tora cuando este escapaba solo para ser arañado por este al ser capturado

Mientras Minato y Naruto sonreian,a el peliblanco siempre se le dieron bien los felinos,incluso los de gran tamaño pero eso es otra historia. Minato cuando la mujer del feudal acepto los consejos de Soren penso que ella seguramente se dio cuenta de que a este se le daban bien los gatos ya que Tora estaba muy feliz y calmado en los brazos del peliblanco,eso y el reporte de la mision probablemente la hizo darse cuenta de que al chico se le daban bien los gatos.

La mision habia sido en verdad facil comparado con otras misiones en las que el gato naraja estaba involucrado. Lo localizaron rapidamente gracias a los sentido super desarrodos del rubio y en cuanto estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre el gato el peliblanco salio de su escondrijo. El peliblanco camino asta estar a dos metros del gato que para sorpresa de Kakashi se mantenia inmovil,el peliblanco se agacho y le dijo mientras le tendia la mano.-Hola Tora me llamo Soren quieres que seamos amigos prometo conseguirte pescado.-Y el gato como si lo hubiera entendido se acerco a el y se dejo acariciar por el joven.

Cuando los presentes salieron de su sorpresa y Soren termino de darle consejos a la mujer del feudal Minato les dijo que por el buen trabajo que habian echo ese dia tenian el resto libre y cada uno salio a hacer sus cosas.

Naruto estaba algo deprimido,no podia entrenar con Soren porque este le habia prometido a Shino ayudarle a consguir insectos para su coleccion. No pudo conseguir tener una cita con Satsuki porque ella tenia un entranmiento con su padre al que no podia faltar. Y tampoco pudo pedirle a Kakashi que lo entrenara un poco porque el encunto se les dijo que tenian el resto del dia libre se fue a su casa a volver a leerse toda la saga de icha icha,el rubio se preguntaba como era que esos libros se vendian tanto.

Caminaba tranquilo pensando en entrenar solo o ir a meditar a su casa cuando a lo lejos la vio. Era Itami en su trdicional traje de policia de la aldea haciendo su ronda de patrullaje. Naruto se le acerco y la saludo con su habitual sonrrisa.-Buenos dias Itami_chan hoy estas guapisima,dime,¿como te encuentras?-La chica se sonrojo al ver al rubio y una discreta sonrisa apercio en el rostro de la siempre seria chica.-Estoy bien Naruto_kun gracias por preguntar,pero y ¿tu?¿No tienes ninguna mision hoy?-Pregunto con curiosidad la chica.

Naruto le conto sobre la mision y que por eso tenian el dia libre,cabe decir que la pelinegra se sorprendio al saber que el gato ya no molestaria mas. El rubio la acompaño durante su ronda mientras hablaban sobre temas sin importancia,solo les apetecia pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando llego la hora de que cada uno se fuese a su casa el rubio tuvo una brillante idea.-Itami_chan,¿tienes algun plan para esta noche?-Ella le dijo que no tenia nada planeado y que porque le preguntaba eso.-¿Que te parece si esta noche tenemos una cita?Asi nos conoceremos mejor y pasaremos un buen rato,¿te recojo a las 6?-La ojinegra acepto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas,estaba feliz de poder tener una cita a solas con el rubio. A si cada uno se fue a su casa a esperar la hora de la cita.

El rubio se fue a su casa y llego a la hora de comer,despues de el aparecieron su padre y su hermano y les conto sobre sus planes para esa noche,ninguno tuvo ningun inconveniente. Comieron y hablaron sobre lo que hicieron en la mañana y Minato cada vez que mencionaba el papeleo que habia rellenado y el que todabia le quedaba para esa tarde lloraba cascadas de lagrimas. Soren habia tenido una mañana tranquila en compañia del Aburame ayudandolo con su coleccion de insectos. Minato se alegraba de la rapida amistad que se habia formado entre esos dos,Soren a parte de Naruto y otros pocos no se relacionaba mucho con los chicos de su edad por lo que estaba feliz por el.

Despues de comer Minato se fue de vuelta a la torre hokage con un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza mientras que los otros dos Namikaze se quedaban en casa. Pensaron en entrenar y casi rechazan esa idea al pensar en los escalofrios que sentian ultimamente cada vez que lo hacian. Decidieron entrenar un poco de kenjutsu,practicaron un poco con unas espadas especiales que pesaban cada una 20Kg. Pasaron la tarde entrenando y cuando casi llegaba la hora de la cita Naruto se dio una ducha y se fue a por su cita de la noche.

Cuando llego a la mansion Uchiha fue recibido por Mikoto,la madre de las chicas quien le dijo que itami se estava terminando de vestir.-Y ¿como esta Satsuki_chan?-Pregunto el rubio y en la nuca de la mujer se formo una gota cuando tuvo que reponder.-Ella esta en su cuarto descansando del entrenamiento con su padre jejeje.-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa,no queriendole contar que ella si estava es su cuarto si,pero en un rincon de este murmurando cosas sobre"hermanas afortunadas" y "estupidos entrenamientos que lo alejan del rubio".

Mikoto llevo a Naruto a la sala para que se sentara y esperada a la chica. En cuanto se fue Mikoto,Fugaku que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones le miro y hablo con voz seria.-Naruto se por mis hijas que eres un caballero con las mujeres pero si me entero de que te as propasado con alguna de mis hijas contra su voluntad...-Sus ojos cambiaron al sharingan que giraba furioso.-Te are conocer algo peor que el infierno.-

A Naruto se le helo la sangre y le prometio no hacerlas hacer nada que ellas no quisieran,un par de minutos mas tarde bajo Itami vestida con una falda asta las rodillas de color celeste que dejaba ver un poco sus bellas piernas y una camisa de manga corta de color crema acompañada por una chaquetilla de color marron claro. El rubio solo pudo decir una cosa.-Estas preciosa Itami _chan.-La chica se sonrojo pero la sonrisa en sus cara era la prueba de que el alago que le habia dicho el rubio le habia hecho muy feliz. Los dos salieron de la mansion y se dirijieron a las calles de konoha para tener su cita.

Primero fueron a un pequeño cine donde se proyectava una pelicula de aventuras y romance. Los dos disfrutaban de la pelicula y en un momento en que sus manos coincidieron en el cubo de palomita los dos se midaron a los ojos. Naruto estaba maravillado con la belleza de la chica y no lo aguanto mas,la beso suavemente y la chica mas que feliz corespondio al beso,que curiosamente coincidia con una escena parecida en la pelicula. Itami estaba sonrojada a mas no poder pero eso si,muy feliz. Habia dado su primer beso al chico que desde hacia años le habia robado el corazon y no ahora mismo no podia estar mas feliz.

Despues de la pelicula los dos se fueron a comer a un buen restaurante,el rubio habria prefediro llevarla al Ichiraku pero su padre lo convencio de que en una primer cita como esta tendria que llevarla a un restaurante. La cena fue deliciosa y por supuesto el rubio como todo un cabello pago la cuenta. Al salir le dijo que lo espedara un momento que el tenia que ir al baño y mientras esperava dos sujetos muuy borrachos se le acercaron.-Vaalla hola preciosa ¿que hace una preciosidad como tu tan sola?-Pregunto el mas obeso de los dos con un aliento de mil demonios.

-No estoi sola,mi novio solo fue al baño y regresara de inmediato.-Dijo ella en tono serio alejandose un poco del tipo para no tener que oler su aliento cuando hablaba.-Con que tienes novio he,da igual,dejale y vente con nosotros hermosura tu lo que necesitas son hombres de verdad.-El tipo intento agarrar el brazo de la chica y ella estaba lista para carbonizarlo cuando la mano del rubio aparecio frenando el avance de la mano del borracho.

-Se puede saber que intentavais hacer con mi prometida.-Dijo el rubio mintras soltaba al tipo y este retrocedia un par de pasos sobandose la muñaca.-Bah,pero si solo es un mocoso,vete de aqui antes de que me enfade y te haga daño que los adultos se van a divertir.-Instantes despues los dos sujetos estaban en el suelo fuera de combate con grandes chichones en las cabezas. Lo que mas podia molestar al rubio era que lo llamaran mocososo,crio o algo por el estilo,cosa que hacia reir a su inquilina interna porque a el le habian llamado cosas peores pero eso era lo unico que en verdad le molestaba.

Despues del incidente los dos se fueron a un parque donde nadie los molestaria. Estuvieron sentados en un banco del sitio viendo el cielo mientras la pelinegra reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. El aroma de la pelinegra era embriagador y los latidos del corazon del rubo eran hipnoticos,los dos se midaron a los ojo y se volvieron a besar esta vez en un beso mas intenso. Itami queriendo tener una posicion mas comoda se sento con las piernas abiertas en el regazo del rubio que seguia enfrascado en el beso,era una suerte que a esa hora no pasara nadie por hay.

El beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso y los dos se estaban excitando,el rubio por inercia empezo a amansar el carnoso trasero de la chica que gemia con gusto por ello. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia paro y se disculpo con la chica pero ella ya habia tomado una decision.-Naruto_kun quiero que esta noche tomes mi virginidad,llevo esperando mucho tiempo para poder perderla contigo y desde que llegaste me hes mas dificil controlar mis hormonas,por favor Naruto_kun quiero que esta noche tengas mi primera vez.-

Eso sorprendio al rubio que le pregunto si de verdad eso era lo que queria y ella asintio. Los dos se abrazaron mientras volvian a besarse y desaparecia en un shunshin. Aparecieron en la recamara del rubio que en ese momento agradecia haber puesto los sellos de privacidad para no molestar a los otros dos inquilinos de la casa cuando tuviera encuentros de esta indole. El rubio comenzo a besar el cuello el cuello de la chica mientras bajaba lentamente.

La chica se quito la chaquetilla y el rubio la ropa de su torso que se gano una mirad de lujuria de la chica al ver el torso trabajado de Naruto. El rubio siguio bajando y masajeo un poco los pechos de la pelinegra por sobre la ropa y ella gemia de placer. Itami se sentia cada vez mas calinte y su panateleta se empezaba a manchar con los fluidos que escapaban de ella,mientras el rubio le quito la camisa y dejo a la vista los bello pechos copa D de la chica solo cubierto por un sujetador morado de encaje.

El rubio siguio masajeandolos mientras descendia depositando besos en el cuerpo de la excitada ojinegra. Naruto llego hasta la falda y la retiro mostrando una panteleta del mismo color que el sujetador muy humeda. El ojiazul se separo un momento para admirar a la chica y solo pudo decir.-Estas preciosa Itami_hime y esta noche vas a ser toda mia.-Acto seguido el rubio retiro el sujetador y empezo a mamar del pezon izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno.-Siii Naruto_kun sigue...hah asiiii.-Gimio perdiendo por completo ese aire serio siendo remplazado por una voz cargada de deseo.

El rubio cumplio y siguio con su trabajo dejando el pezon ensalibado y duro como una roca antes de pasar al otro y relizar la misma accion. Despues fue bajando a paso lento depositando besos en el plan vientre de la Uchiha y pronto estaba delante de la humedecida panteleta que desprendia un olor muy atrayente. El rubio la retiro y olio el aroma de la mujer.-Que bien hueles aqui abajo Itami_chan.-Sus labios besaron la sonrosada entrada y daba lamidas suaves que arrancaban dulces y amorosos gemidos de la pelinegra que solo podia gemir por mas.

-AAAAAHHHH NARUTO_KUN.-Grito con fuerza cuando la lengua del rubio se colo en su interior. La lengua del rubio se movia dentro con habilidad,habilidad conseguida gracias a cierta kitsune. La chica no paraba de gemir apretando al rubio cada vez mas contra su entrada para que llegar mas lejos. Pronto Naruto sintio como las paderes de la chica se contraian y apretaban con fuerza su lengua y la chica no aguanto mas.-NARUTO_KUN ME VENGOOOO!.-Y al instante la chica solto un caudal de fluidos que el rubio que los bebeia.

-¿Te a gustado tu orgasmo Itami_hime?-Pregunto mientras veia como la chica se recuperaba poco a poco y le dirijia una midara caragada de deseo.-Si Naruto_kun pero ahora me toca a mi probarte a ti.-Ella se abalanzo sobre el rubio y empezo a despojarlo de los pantalones dejandol solo en boxers que dejaban ver un gran bulto en ellos. Los retiro y se quedo congelada al ver el miembro del rubio erecto y latiendo ansioso por atencion. La chica empezo a a cariciarlo con sus suaves manos y pronto lo estaba masturbando haciendo que se pusiera mas duro aun. El rubio soltaba gemidos por a la accion relizada por la chica que no agunto mas.-Tengo que probarlo.-

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de sacar su lengua y lamer todo el miembro del rubio a lo largo sacando se de este un gemido,pronto la chica lamia una y otra vez el miembro del afortunado rubio mientras pensaba-(es delicioso,el pene de Naruto_kun es dilicoso.)-De golpe abrio su boca y empezo a tragarlo con algo de torpeza,no consiguio meter ni la mitad cuando casi se ahoga, el rubio al ver esto decidio ayudarla.-Dejame que te enseñe como se hace .-El rubio puso el pene en la boca de la chica y empezo a empujarlo dentro de ella a paso lento. La chica solo dejaba que el ojiazul siguiera metiendo su miembro en su boca mientras ella lo lamia. Cuando llego a la garganta ya no pudo aguntar mas y solto su carga en ella.-AAAAHHH ITAMI_CHAN!-

La boca de la chica se lleno del espeso semen del rubio que bebia con dificultad. Cuando termino de tragar el rubio saco su pene y la chica se relamio los labios notando que el sabor del rubio seguia en ello.-Es dilicioso Naruto_kun,tu semen es delicioso.-Termino de decir mientras se acostaba en la coma y abria las piernas.-Ahora ven y tomame Naruto_kun.-Su voz estaba cargada de deseo y el rubio claramente no se iba a negar a complacerla.

El rubio se acomodo sobre ella mientras rozaba su pene en la sensible entrada de la chica que no paraba de gemir.-Te amo Itami_chan.-Eso sorpendio a la chaca que por un momento no supo que decir pero correspindio a los sentimientos del rubio con un par de lagrimas de felicidad callendo de sus ojo.-Y yo a ti Naruto_kun.-En cuanto termino la frase el rubio empezo a meter su miembro poco a poco en su interior.

Empujaba con suavidad disfrutando le la estrched de la chica mientras ella no paraba de gemir. Seguia empujando cuando noto una barrera que le impedia el paso.-¿Segura de que deasas que siga?.-Pregunto dudoso de tomar lo que ella tanto tiempo habia protegido.-Sige hasta es el final Naruto_kun la he estado guardando para ti.-

El rubio la beso mientras desgarraba su himen,ella solto un par de lagrimas y un quejido ahogado que murio en la boca del rubio. Pronto el dolor desaparecio para dar paso a un placer hasta ahora desconocido para la pelinegra,ella misma se empujo para que el rubio entrara mas,era una señal clara de que siguiera. El rubio la beso mientras empezaba a meter y a sacar su mienbro de la chica que no paraba de gemir. Entraba y salia en un candencioso ritmo que tenia a la chica mas que complacida y ella se dio cuenta que habia hecho bien en reservarse para ese hombre ya que solo el era digno de su corazon y su cuerpo.-(Naruto_kun no me dejes nunca.)-Sus pensamientos eran nublados por el placer que el ojiazul le daba.

Naruto cada vez embestia mas fuerte y dominante y la chica se sentia susmisa ha el pero a la vez tan feliz. Sus ojos estavan llenos de placer y su cuerpo poco a poco se empeza a arquear y su mente a nublar por el inmediato orgasmo que se avecinava.-Naruto_kun yo...yo...-No pudo terminar cuando el rubio tampoco aguanto y los dos terminaron juntos.-ITAMI_CHAN/NARUTO_KUN.-Gritaron al venirse juntos,el semen del rubio se mezclaba con sus fulidos dentro de ella dandole una sensacion de calor muy agradable. El rubio salio de ella y miro el relog que marcaba la 11:30,le hubiera gustado pasar toda la noche con la chica pero si su padre se enteraba que en su primera cita lo habian hecho el resultado no iba a ser muy agradable.

El rubio espero hasta que Itami se recompuso y le dijo que la tenia que llever a casa porque ya era muy tarde,la chica accedio despues de todo no queria que su sobreprotector padre le hiciera nada malo al rubio. Los dos se ducharon para quitarse el sudor del cuerpo teniendo un apasionado duelo de lenguas mientras se besaban en la ducha pero no llego a mas. Los dos salieron con un shunshin reaperciendo en la calle y se fueron caminado en direccion de la casa de la chica que iba agarrada del brazo del rubio con un unico pensamiento.-(Yo soy suya y el es mio,me da igual si tengo que compartirlo si puedo estar con el.)-

Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron recibidos por Fugaku que miraba serio al rubio que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa rezando mentalmente porque nunca se enterase de lo que habia hecho ese dia. El rubio se despidio de las chica prometiendole tener otra cita con ella cuando volviese a tener tiempo cosa que alegro mucho a la chica. El rubio volvio a su casa pensando en lo que haria el dia siguente y pensando que si le volvian a dar el dia libre le pediria una cita a otra de sus chicas,una pena que eso no puedise hacerse.

**Se acabo,que les ha parecido espero que fuera mejor que el primer lemon que escribi. Si se preguntan porque he puesto esto antes del arco de Nami no Kuni es muy simple,me apetecia poner un lemon y lo hice XD. En el siguente cap empezara la mision de Nami donde podreis ver mas de las habilidades de los hermano Namikaze y sin mas que decir me despido hasta el proximo cap,nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenos dias gente ya estoi aqui para traerles el nuevo cap de este fic mio. En el daremos inicio al arco de la mision en Nami no Kuni en el que veremos a los hermanos hacer de las suyas. Y sin mas que decir paso a lo de siempre.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

_Capitulo 12 _

Era una tranquila mañana en la aldea de konoha y la paz se podia sentir en el aire.-Vamooos tou_san danos una mision mas interasante.-Bueno quizas no era una mañana tan tranquila. Naruto se quejaba por centesima vez para que le diesen una mision mas intresante mientras Minato se negaba.-Naruto sabes que siendo un genin recien graduado no puedes hacer misiones de mas nivel.-Minato trataba de combencer a Naruto que iba a volver a reclamar cuando una voz mas calmada hablo.-Tou_san entiendenos estas misiones son demasiado faciles para nosotros. No te estamos pidiendo un mision rango-SS solo una mas interesante,se que los genin pueden hacer misiones rango C cuando ya tienen un buen entrenamiento pero nuestro equipo ya esta listo para una de ese nivel. Tu mejor que nadie conoces nuestras capacidades,Satsuki_san es la novata del año y Kakashi_sensei uno de los ninjas mas reconocidos en la aldea,en mi opnion estamos preparados para una mision de rango-C.-Termino de hablar mientras Naruto asentia con fuerza y los otros dos le daban la razon.

Minato no pudo discutir eso,eran buenos argumentos para darles una mision de un poco mas nivel. Ojeo la lista de misiones de ese rango cuando encontro una que no era muy peligrosa.-Muy bien vuestra mision sera escoltar a un constructor de puentes hasta su hogar en Nami no Kuni,que pase el señor Tazuna.-Un par de minutos despues un viejo con una botella de sake en la mano y pinta de borracho entro en la sala y se quedo mirando a los genin.-Genial,¿estos son los que me van a escoltar? Un rubio con cara de idiota,un niño con canas y una mocosa que mejor deberia estar en la cocina.-El silencio se hizo en la sala antes de que un estridente grito lo rompiera.

-¡SUELTAME SOREN YO ME LO CARGOOOO!-Gritaba Naruto mientras Soren lo tenia agarrado pasando sus brazos por los sobacos del rubio en una llave de inmovilizacion,aunque el peliblanco tenia ganas de utilizar al viejo como maniqui de entrenamiento. Satsuki como le habian enseñado su madre y su hermana contaba hasta mil para calmarse y no incinerar al viejo. Cuando los animos se calmaron un poco se les dijo que se fueran a sus casa para coger lo que necesitasen para la mision y que tenian que estar en la puerta de la villa en una hora.

Los hermanos Namikaze recoguieron lo que necesitaban para la mision y lo metieron en sus mochilas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta su pelinegra compañera ya les esperaba,despues aparecio Tazuna que parecia aun mas borracho. Diez minutos despues de la hora acordada aparecio el paliplata y todos le pidieron explicaciones por su tardanza.-Me encontre un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo por toda la villa.-Gotas aparecieron en las nucas de los presentes por la estupida respuesta.

Caminaban tranquilos pensando que la mision de rango-C seria facil,despues de todo es solo proteccion contra bandidos o asaltantes. La pelinegra aprovechando este momento de tranqulidad para hacer una pregunta que tenia desde algun tiempo.-Naruto_kun,¿me puedes decir de donde sacasteis vuestras espadas?-Naruto la miro y puso una sonrisa,su padre les habia dicho que no contaran muchas cosas sobre su viaje pero era la pelinegra quien se lo preguntaba y no podia mentirle.-Veras Satsuki_chan nuestras espadas las recibimos de...-No pudo de terminar la frase cuando Soren que estaba a su lado le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el codo y con la mirada le hizo ver un charco en el suelo y Naruto lo entendio de inmediato.

-Veras Satsuki_chan es un secreto a si que te lo dire al oido.-La chica se puso como un tomate cuando el rubio se acerco a ella y puso su cara a cm de su oreja sintiendo el calido aliento del rubio susurrando unas palabras.-No te alarmes pero hay dos enemigos ocultos y probablemente sean ninjas,actua con normalidad y cuando ataque Soren y yo nos ocuparemos.-Se separo de su oreja y la miro a los ojos,ella asintio al plan de los Namikaze.-Vallaaa asi que a si conseguisteis vuestras espadas.-Sin duda la chica tenia talento para ser actriz. Ellos continuaron andando como si no se huberan dado cuenta cuando atacaron.

Del charco dos tipos con ropas negras y algo rotas que portaban cadenas y unos brazaletes con garras se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Los dos sujeto utlilizaron sus cadenas para despedazar al peliplata y se lanzaron contra los genin pensando que sin el jonin los vencerian sin problemas. Cuando estaban apunto de golpearlos con sus brazaletes de acero los dos hermanos desenvainaron sus espadas y en varios movimientos agiles la utilizaron para inmovilizar a los dos tipos haciendo que las cadenas que portaban se enredara en la espadas.

Los dos cazadores no sabian bien lo que acababa de pasar,se habian cargado al jonin y iban a matar a los genin para despues poder matar al viejo y ahora estaban en el suelo inmovilizados atados por sus propias cadenas. Acto seguido aparecio Kakashi y los que no se enteraban que habia pasado dirigieron una mirada donde deberia estar el cuerpo hecho trizas del peliplata pero solo habia un tronco hecho pedazos. Satsuki pregunto a que venia esto y Kakashi iba hablar cuando Soren se le adelanto.-Sensei queria comprobar si iban a por nosotros ninjas de la hoja o a por Tazuna_san,viendo que iban a por el siginifica que nuestra mision ya no es de rango C verdad sensei.-

Kakashi paradeo un poco antes de asentir a las palabras del peliblanco y se dirijio a Tazuna para que le explicase la situacion. Este les conto sobre Gato y los preoblemas en Nami no Kuni y sobre el puente que el queria construir y que esa era la razon de quisiera matarlo.-Ya veo eso tiene sentido,Nami no es mas que una cadena de islas. El ahora mismo controla todas las enbarcaciones y con ese puente se le fastidiarian los planes.-Razono el peliblanco con la mano en el menton.

-Ho pero no os preocupesi por este viejo,puedo ir solo pero seguro que en el camino me mataran y mi hija odiara a los ninjas de konoha y mi nieto no parada de decir "mi abuelo donde esta mi abuelo"llorando a mares.-Termino de decir poniendo una pose muy teatral que todos calificaron la actuacion con carteles que ni yo se de donde salieron con un 6.-Kakashi_sensei se que la mision ya no es nuestro problema pero quiero ayudar al viejo,no podemos dejar que toda esa gente sufra por un maldito bastardo.-Dijo Naruto mientras sus compañeros asenian a sus palabras.

Kakashi suspiro pero estaba feliz,sin duda el rubio tenia un corazon muy noble. Decidio aceptar para felizidad de Tazuna que no paraba de hacer el simbolo de la victoria al creer que su estupida actuacion habia surgido efecto. Kakashi invoco un perro y le dio un informe con la nueva informacion de la mision y este partio a entregarlo. Despues recordaron a los hermanos demonio que seguian en el suelo,decidieron dejarlos inconsientes con un sofnifero y los dejaron en un lugar oculto para cuando llegaran ninjas de konoha se los llevaran y asi el equipo 7 continuo su viaje.

Cruzaron el mar que separa Nami no Kuni gracias a un amigo de Tazuna y ahora caminaban tranquilos cuando un zumbido los alerto y fue el peliblanco quien grito.-!Abajo!.-Se agacharon solo para ver como una gran zambato pasaba sobre sus cabezas y de no haberse dado cuenta ahoro estarian sin cabeza. Cuando levantaron la vista vieron a un hombre con vendas en la parte inferior de la cara con su torso al decubieto parado sobre la espada. Kakashi al ver de quien se trataba abrio grandes los ojos pero Satsuki quien no conocia al sujeto sin cejas pregunto quien era.-Zabuza Momochi uno de los 7 shinobigatana de kiri el apodado Kirigakure no kijin y portador de la Kubikiribocho.-Contesto el peliplata haciendo sonreir a Zabuza.

Valla que alegria que Kakashi Hatake me reconozca pero tendremos que dejar la charla para luego porque ahora tengo que matar a ese viejo.-Dijo el renegado de kiri mientras bajaba de la espada,la sacaba del arbol y apuntaba al cuello de Tazuna quien casi se lo hace en los pantalones.-¡Momochi Zabuza te reto a un duelo de espadas!-Grito el peliblanco sorprendiendo a todos. Zabuza lo miraba con curiosidad,el chico portaba dos espadas y parecian ser muy buenas pero eso no signifiacaba que el fuera buen espachin.

-Soren de que estas hablando,es mejor que ataquemos todos para poder derrotarlo y poner a salvo al viejo.-Dijo el rubio intentando combencer a su hermano que solo lo miro con enfado.-A callar Naruto,llevo mucho tiempo queriendo comparar mis habilidades con un verdadero espadachin y no pienso perder esta oportunidad aun si muero en la batalla.-Todos miraron al peliblanco que tenia ojos que demostraban una ferrea voluntad cosa que hizo sonrreir a Zabuza debajo de sus vendas,ese chico le recordaba a el de joven. El rubio solo suspiro,cuando se trataba de espadas su hermano era un cabezadura que cuando tomaba una decision no habia quien la cambiara.

-Esta bien acepto tu duelo chico pero con dos condiciones,la primera que nadie se meta en el y la segunda que si gano me dejareis matar al viejo.-Tazuna trago saliva y pensaba que no aceptaria un trato asi.-Acepto.-Tazuna casi se desmaya al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del peliblanco. Los compañeros y sensei del peliblanco se apartaraon arrastrando a un casi desmayado Tazuna para dejar espacio a los dos espachines.-Naruto_kun deberiamos ayudar a Soren a derrotar a ese tipo,si de verdad es tan fuerte el podria morir.-Dijo Satsuki preocupada por su conpañero de equipo y futuro suegro mientras Naruto suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos.-No hay nada que podamos hacer,en eso somos muy parecidos cuando se nos mete algo en la cabeza nadie nos ara de cambiar de opinion.-Dijo el rubio mientras su hermano desenvainaba a Zangetsu y la empuñaba al frente mientras Kakashi se mantenia alerta por si las cosas se ponian mal,no dejaria que su alumno muriera y tampoco que matasen a Tazuna.

A Soren le tenblaban un poco las manos mientras sostenia su espada al frente,esto no paso desapercibido por el renegado de kiri que hablo con voz burlona.-¿Que pasa gaki tienes miedo?-Soren levanto el rostro que mostraba una sonrisa salvaje y rio un poco.-Jejeje,¿estas de coña? Llevo esperando un combate como este durante mucho tiempo,no tiemblo de miedo sino de ansias de pelea contra un reconocido espachin como tu.-Zabuza ante la respuesta no pudo evitar sonreir bajo sus vendas y lo tenia muy claro,si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias le habria gustado tomar al chico como estudiante.

El renegado de kiri fue el primero en atacar,lanzo un corte descendente que el peliblanco resintio con su espada. El renegado de kiri se sorprendio ya que si al chico le costaba igualar su fuerza estaba aguantando bien y lo mas sorprendente es que su espada aguantaba perfertamente cuando normalmente se destrozaban con el golpe de su gran zambato. Los dos intentaban superar al otro en fuerza y Soren estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Zabuza no le cortase en dos. En un movimiento veloz y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas consiguio desestabilizar un poco la posicion de shinobi gatana y ataco pero el hombre sin cejas detuvo el corte con su espada a modo de escudo y los dos tomaron algo de distancia.-JAJA Eres bueno gaki pero con eso no me vas a ganar.-

El tenia razon y la gota de sudor que caia por la nuca de Soren daba fe de ello por lo que decidio ponerse enserio.-Tienes razon,con eso no te voy a vencer por lo que ahora luchare en serio.-Soren clavo su espada en el suelo y despues se quito la bandana de su brazo y se la puso en la frente para que no le estorbara el pelo. Naruto rio un poco por esto,eso lo habia copiado de su maestro que hacia lo mismo con un pañuelo cuando decidia luchar en serio. Despues de ponerse la bandana en la frente desenterro a Zangetsu y desenvaino a Wadō Ichimonji las coloco paralelas verticalmente a la altura de su cintura.-Ahora te mostrare de lo que es capaz mi Nitoryu(Estilo dos Espadas).-

Soren se lanzo contra Zabuza en un combate donde las chispas que producian las espadas al chocar volaban por el aire. Los dos atacaban,bloqueaban y contratacaban y los dos parecian bailar en una danza mortal en la que el minimo error les podria matar. Zabuza estaba asombrado por la habilidad del peliblanco,era muy bueno para su edad y si continuaba mejorando sin duda se aria con una gran reputacion. El peliblanco movia agilmente sus espadas,el no podia competir en fuerza contra el renegado de kiri pero tenia el factor de la velocidad ya que al ser tan grade la zambato no permitia ataques rapidos. Bloqueaba con Zangetsu mientras con Wadō Ichimonji lanzaba ataques que eran eludidos o bloqueados por Zabuza pero no se rendia y seguia intentando cortarle con ataques que no daban descanso al renegado de kiri.

Soren se separo un poco y puso sus espadas paralelas horizontalmente y lanzo su ataque.-Nitoryu:Nigiri:Toro(Estilo dos espadas:Doble Corte:Escalar La Torre).-El peliblanco solto el corte hacia arriba y dos cortes de aire de color azul se lanzaron contra Zabuza que resistio el corte pero lo que le dejo sin palabras fue la fuerza del ataque que hizo que sus pies se entraran un poco en el suelo.-Chico en verdad tienes talento para la espada,¿no te interesaria unirte a mi? Te enseñaria como mejorar con la espada.-Ofrecio Zabuza mientras le tendia la mano para que se la estrechara aceptando su propuesta.-Lo siento Zabuza_san pero me rehuso a abandonar a mis compañeros y yo ya tengo un maestro de kenjutsu al que admiro.-

-Es una lastima gaki entoces no tengo mas remedio que matarte.-Lo dijo con verdadera pena,el chico tenia talento pero el tenia una mision que cumplir. Otra vez se trenzaron en una batalla donde las espadas sacaban chispas mientras los demas espectadores veian como poco a poco el peliblanco se cansaba y empezaba a sudar. En un ultimo choque los dos se separadon y el peliblanco respiraba con cansancio mientras que Zabuza solo sudaba un poco.-Valla chaval parece que estas cansado,me parece que esto se acaba aqui.-El renegado de kiri le lanzo desde lejos para acabr con la pelea.-Tienes razon la pelea se acaba aqui.-Soren coloco sus espadas detras de sus hombros y antes de que Zabuza consiguiese cortarlo lanzo el ataque.-Nitoryu:Nanajuni Pondo Ho(Estilo dos Espadas:Cañon de 72 Libras).-

Lanzo sus espadas al frente y de ellas una rafaga de aire comprimido salio disparado contra Zabuza que no se esperaba un ataque a si. El golpe le dio de lleno y le hizo un buen corte en el pecho,este callo al suelo inconsciente y Soren con cansancio hablo.-Je,he ganado.-Y se desmayo pero antes de que tocase el suelo Naruto lo atrapo y vio como su hermano tenia una sonrrisa en la cara. Todos los demas estaban asombrados con lo que acababa de hacer el peliblanco,ese ataque lo habia cansado mucho pero consiguio derrotar a Zabuza con el. Kakashi cuando salio de su sorpresa fue a ver el estado de Zabuza ye que estaba seguro de que el corte solo era superficial,antes de que consiguiese acercarse unos senbons se clavaron en el cuello del renegado de kiri y un ninja cazador de esa villa aparecio.-Les agradezco que lo derrotaran llevaba semanas detras de el,ahora si me disculpan me llevare su cuerpo.-

El tipo como llego se fue pero Kakashi y Naruto estaban un poco extrañados por como actuo,alejaron esos pensamientos y se dirigieron a la casa de Tazuna para que el peliblanco descansase.

**Se acabo,que les a parecido el duelo de espadachines y las habilidades de Soren,si alguien se lo pregunta su habildad compadara con la de Zorro es la que tenia este en el arco de Arabasta,todavia no es capaz de cortar piedras o metal pero que lo ara lo ara. Bueno no tengo mas que decir solo que me den su opnion del combate y h****asta la proxima,ja ne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaa buenos dias,ya estoi aqui molestando como siempre con un nuevo cap. En el veremos el entrenamiento que llevaran a cabo los tres genin y un par de cosas y lamentablemente la revancha contra Zabuza no sera hasta el siguiente cap. No tengo mas que decir por lo que pasare a lo de siempre.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio)**

_Capitulo 13_

Han pasado ya un par de dias desde la pelea contra Zabuza y en ese tiempo Kakashi y Naruto informaron que lo mas probable era que el tipo de la mascara era un aliado de Zabuza y que seguramente volverian a atacar cuando este se recuperase. En ese tiempo Soren se recupero del duelo y no podia evitar tener una sonrisa en la cara cuando supo que seguramente podria volver a enfrentarse al shinobigatana. En el presente nos encontramos con los tres genin en un bosquecillo cerca de la casa de Tazuna para entrenar.-Bien chicos hoy os enseñare algo que os vendra muy bien saber en el futuro.-

Acto seguido el peliplata camino por la superficie del arbol utilizando el chakra para pegarse a este,el esperaba miradas de sorpresa no de aburrimiento.-Kakashi_sensei eso ya lo sabemos a hacer Soren y yo.-Dijo el rubio mientras el peliblanco a su lado asentia con la cabeza.-Kakashi_sensei yo tambien se hacer eso,me enseño mi one_san como premio por graduarme.-Esto sorprendio a Kakashi porque no tenia informacion de eso.

El peliplata se quedo pensando en que clase de entrenamiento les podria dar a los jovenes cuando cuando Soren hablo.-Satsuki_san,¿as hecho ya el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua?-Ella nego y una bombilla se encendio en la cabeza del peliblanco y se dirigio al peliplata que lo miraba con curiosidad.-Kakashi_sensei podria ayudar a Satsuki_san con ese entrenamiento mientras nosotros entrenamos por nuestra cuenta,nosotros ya tenemos tablas de entrenamiento y a si mientras uno entrenan uno de nosotros dos se queda con Tazuna_san para protejerlo.-La idea era muy buena por lo que Kakashi la acepto y se llevo a Satsuki a un pequeño rio que habia cerca mientras que los hermanos Namikaze echaban a suertes quien de los dos se iria ese dia con Tazuna. Gano el rubio y Soren se preguntaba como era posible que el siempre ganase en juegos de azar.

Asi pasaron mañana,Naruto entreno uno de sus estilos de taijitsu aprendido de uno de sus maestros. Este consistia en utilizar solo las piernas para golpear mandando a estas toda la fuerza para golpear con fuerza demoledora. Satsuki hacia el ejercicio de caminar por el agua siendo supervisada por Kakashi quien estaba en una de las ramas de un arbol cercano mientras lei su amado icha icha por decimocuarta vez. En el puente Soren se encargaba de vigilar a Tazuna para que no le pasara nada,el estaba sentado en una silla donde no molestase a los trabajadores leyendo un libro sobre metodos de entrenamiento de kenjutsu.

La mañana paso y despues de una deliciosa comida de Tsunami la hija de Tazuna todos volvieron a lo suyo. Ya era por la tarde y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. En una parte del bosquecillo Naruto respiraba cansado pero con una sonrisa de saticsfaccion en la cara,habia logrado hacer un par de movimientos nuevos y eso en verdad lo alegraba,tal vez todabia no estaba preparado fisicamente para los mas fuertes pero se prometia a si mismo lograra dominarlos en el futuro. El rubio decidio ir a ver como le iba a Satsuki con su entrenamiento,cuando llego la vio de pie sobre el agua con una gran sonrisa por haber completado el entranamiento,pero se distrajo para ver al rubio y perdio la concentracion.

Naruto por supuesto la ayudo a salir del agua y se quedo sin palabras al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la joven que se pegaba a su ropa por el agua. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con suavidad alegrando de gran manera a la pelinegra. El beso cada vez subia mas temperatura y los dos acabaron tendidos en la hierba mientras sentian como sus cuerpos se calentaban cada vez mas. El rubio empezo a amasar los generosos pechos de la pelinegra mientras esta gemia.-Hah...sige Naruto_kun...sige.-Decia la pelinegra y el rubio obedecia. Abrian llegado mas lejos si una una voz a lo lejos no se hubiese oido en ese momento.-!Narutoooo,Satsuki_saaaan. Tsunami_san nos llama para cenar!-Grito Soren al distancia buscandolos y haciendo que tuviesen que detener su apasionado momento. Se reincorpodaron y caminaron a la casa,Satsuki con un sonrrojo pero con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida por lo que noto en los patalones del rubio el cual iba con las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notase la ereccion que tenia,sin duda las hormonas eran dificiles de controlar hasta para los ninjas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la cena ya estaba servida y los estaban esperando,se disculparon por su tardanza y se sentaron a cenar. La cena transcurria con normalidad,con anecdotas de los ninjas,regaños de Tsunami a su padre por berber demasiado y un Naruto que lanzaba miradas asesinas a su hermno por interrumpir en lo mejor aunque claro el no sabia el porque de esas miraras. Todos conversaban tranqulilamente haste que el hijo de Tsunami,Inari entro el la cocina y cuando vio a los ninjas empezo a decir un monton de cosas sobre que Gato los mataria y un monton de tonterias sobre que no conocian el verdadero dolor como el cosa que enfuerecio a Naruto.-¡Callate mocoso,tu si que no sabes lo que es el verdadero dolor. ¿Te as parado a mirar a los huerfanos del pueblo? Tu tienes un abuelo y una madre que te quieren,creeme cuando te digo que todos y cada uno de ellos lo cambiarian todo por tener una vida como la tuya,JODER!-Termino de decir mientras se levanta de su sitio y se iba dando un portazo.

La sala se quedo en silencio,los de konoha conocian bien el dolor que sentia el rubio,el desde pequeño fue tratado como escoria cuando debio ser tratado como un heroe pero eso no lo sabian los de la casa que preguntaron el porque de la reaccion del rubio,Soren suspiro antes de hablar.-La infancia de Naruto fue una tortura para el,los aldenos y ninjas de la aldea lo golpeban hasta el cansancio y mas de una vez casi lo matan. Nosotros no somos hermanos biologicos Naruto y Minato_tou_san me encotraron hace tiempo cuando perdi a mi familia y por un trauma muy fuerte segun nuestro padre perdi gran parte de la memoria por eso yo no pude estar con el para ayudarlo cuando lo maltrataban. Su vida no ha sido facil en absoluto,... y la mia tampoco a sido un paseo de rosas. Si me disculpan ire a ver como esta.-Soren se levanto y marcho a buscar a su hermano rubio mientras que los demas estaban sin palabras por lo que les habia contado y de un momento a otro Inari salio llorando al darse cuenta de lo egoista que habia sido.

Soren caminaba algo preocupado por su hermano,el entendia su dolor pero no por eso iba a dejar que hiciera alguna tonteria que pusise en peligro su salud. El peliblanco empezo a ver arboles rotos y destrozados como si una gran bestia los hubiese destrozado,trago saliva esperando que su hermano no estubiera haciendo lo que el creia que estaba haciendo. Empezo a correr y sus miedos se hicieron realidad al ver a Naruto destrozar un arbol de un zarpazo. Su aspecto se habia asalvajado,su pelo estaba mas alborotado,sus ojos eran afilados y los colmillos le habian crecido un poco al igual que sus uñas. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de aire,pero no como en un jutsu,mas bien parecia que el aire nacia de su cuerpo ademas de que soltaba algun que otro gruñido como un animal enfurecido.

El peliblanco al verlo a si actuo rapido como le habia enseñado su padre. Saco a Zangetsu de su cintura con vaina y todo y moviendose a gran velocidad golpe la nuca del rubio aprobechando su estado para sorprenderle. Lo inmovilizo mientras este no paraba de gritar.-!SUELTAME SOREN,SUELTAME TE JURO QUE COMO NO ME SUELTES TE MATO,JODEEEERRR!-No paraba de gritar y de forcejear para ser libre pero el peliblanco lo tenia bien sujeto.-No pienso soltarte Naruto,se que las palabras de ese chaval te han molestado pero no es para ponerse asi. Si te suelto estando en frenesi acabaras haciendo algo que no quieres,a si que ahora te vas a calmar y luego yo te soltare.-

Despues de un par de minutos Naruto empezo a respirar mas calmado y a serenarse,Soren tenia razon en su estado de frenesi no controlaba sus emociones del todo bien.-Sabes perfectamente que esa tecnica esta ligada a las emociones del usuario,si la utilizas estando enfadado en tu estado actual te acabas desbocando y atacaras todo lo que encuentres a tu paso,¿estas ya mas calmado?-Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio por lo que lo libero y este se sobo el cuello,ahora que no estab utilizando esa tecnica le dolia el golpe.-Lo siento Soren,no tengo escusa para mi comportamiento.-Se disculpaba mientras Soren solo negaba con la cabeza y sonrreia.-No te preocupes,es mi labor como hermano protegerte igual que tu me proteges a mi,bueno ahora que ya estas mas calmado que haras.-

-Quiero estar a solas un rato,no te preocupes no me volvere a enloquecer.-El peliblanco asintio mientras se dirigia a la casa a explicarles lo sucedido,omitiendo alguna cosa,y a decirles que Naruto se quedaria afuera un rato. Naruto miraba la luna en lo alto sentado en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un arbol,poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que acabo durmiendose.

El sol hacia un par de horas que habia salido y una chica con un kimono rosa se encontraba relectando hierbas medicinales. Esta chica era Haku quien habia salido a conseguir medicinas para un ya casi recuperado Zabuza,aquella herida si bien era alarmante no daño ningun organo. Camino un poco cuando lo vio,era ese chico rubio que estaba con el peliblanco que consiguio vencer a Zabuza,estaba dormido en el tronco de un arbol. Se acerco a el y estuvo a punto de agarrarlo del cuello hasta la muerte,pero no pudo algo dentro de ella le decia que no lo hiciese.

Ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro para despertarlo.-Vas a coger un resfriado si duermes aqui.-Naruto se empezo a desperto y se desperezo estirandose un poco,despues bostezo y miro a la chica que le sonreia.-Valla a si que ese era el rostro que ocultaba aquella mascara,en mi opinion no deberias ocultar algo tan hermoso,y dime,¿como esta Zabuza?Mi hermano se muere de ganas de volver a pelear con el.-Haku al escuchar esto se alarmo pero tambien se sonrojo por el alago que le habia dicho el. Ella no traia nada con que defenderse de Naruto a si que sonrrio un poco y dijo.-¿Zabuza?Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.-Naruto rio un poco,sin duda la chica lo consideraba un posible enemigo por como se tensaron sus musculos cuando termino de hablar.-Mira no hace falta que me mientas pero quiero darte un consejo a ti y a Zabuza,no deberiais juntaros con gente como Gato. Se lo dificil que es la vida como mercenario,creeme antes de ser ninja de konoha fui mercenario y estoi seguro que Gato no dudara en mataros en cuanto hayais terminado el trabajo para ahorrarse el pagaros. No me gustaria que le pasara nada malo a una chica tan linda como tu ademas durante el combate de Zabuza contra mi hermano pude ver que es alguien de honor,deberiais dejar a ese bastardo.-

Haku estaba desconcertada,ese chico no la conocia de nada y se preocupaba de ella y no solo eso la habia llamado chica linda algo que ningun hombre le habia llamado sin segundas intenciones.-Es posible que sea a si pero Zabuza nunca rompe trato,como as dicho el es alguien de honor. Si Gato no le da razones para desconfiar de el terminara el trabajo a como de lugar.-La chica tenia razon,Zabuza no romperia un trato si Gato no le daba razones para ello,a Naruto se le encendio una bombilla.-Señoriata,¿para cuando estara Zabuza recuperado?.-Pregunto el rubio confundiendo un poco a la chica.-Se habra recuperado para mañana¿por?.-En verdad no tenia idea del porque de la pregunta,Naruto sonrio y contesto.-Muy facil,seguro que despues de la pelea Gato aprovechara que estareis cansados y tratara de mataros,pero con esta informacion podemos idear un plan para engañarlo y hacer que se descubra para que Zabuza pueda romper el trato,¿puedes darme mas informacion sobre el ataque de mañana?-Haku se quedo sin palabras ante el plan del rubio,era muy bueno,con este plan podrian tricionar a Gato sin que Zabuza faltase a su palabra,ella asintio y procedio a contarle mas cosas sobre el plan de Gato para el dia siguiente.

-El planea atacar el puente utilizandonos a nosotros y un hombre llamado Kuro,no se mucho de el solo que es muy cercano a Gato. Planea que matemos a todos los trabajadores y luego a Tazuna.-Continuaron hablando un rato intercambiando informacion y al final tenian un buen plan pero el rubio tendria que afinarlo con su hermano.-Bien con esto de seguro podremos anticiparnos a los movimientos de Gato,por cierto no te he preguntado señorita,¿cual es tu nombre?El mio es Naruto.-Dijo mientras se levantavan de donde habian estado sentados dirgiendole una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco,ella se separo un poco y empezo a marcharse desconcertando un poco al rubio por el acto pero antes de irse giro un poco y dijo con una sonrisa.-Me llamo Haku Naruto_kun y por cierto,soy un hombre.-Ni siquiera en esta situacion podia dejar la bromita,se giro un poco para ver la cara del rubio y el estaba aguantandose la risa.-Siiiii claaaroooo,mira Haku_chan si tu eres un chico yo soy un ornitorrinco agente secreto.-La chica se quedo callada pero pregunto como habia sabido que mentia,el rubio se rasco un poco la nuca antes de contestar.

-Pues veras,espero que no me consideres un pervertido por esto pero para tu edad estas bien desarrollada y cuando caminas balanceas las caderas como lo haria una mujer,eso y que no tienes nuez de Adam.-La chica se puso como un tomate y salio corriendo,esa mañana se le habia olvidado ponerse sujetdor y el rubio se habia dado cuenta de la figura de pechos copa C. El rubio se rio un poco de la reaccion de la chica y se fue a la casa del contructor de puentes. Cuando llego conto todo lo de su plan y ellos estaban de acuerdo sobretodo Kakashi por la idea de que cuando abandonaran a Gato los pusieran en las filas de konoha,hablaron sobre como actuar y se fueron a hacer sus cosas,no sabian si podian estar vigilandolos por lo que debian actuar como si no supieran nada.

Naruto,Satsuki y Kakashi fueron los encaragdos de proteger a Tazuna ese dia mientras Soren entrenaba. En el puente Naruto y Satsuki estubieron todo el dia haciendo manitas y besandose mientras Kakashi para variar,leia su icha icha. Los obreros que veian a la pareja besandose todo el rato solo podian dirigir miradas de envidia al rubio mientras murmuranban cosas como:"hormonas","bendita juventud"y"rubio afortortunado quien estuviera en su lugar". Mientras en el paisaje mental del rubio no se paraban de oir golpes y gritos de una furiosa y celosa kitsune sobre niñas estupidas y sellos molestos que no la dejan estar con su Naruto_kun. Cuando terminaron la jornada se fueron con Tazuna a ayudarlo a compra un par de cosa para la cena.

En los callejones no paraban de ver a niños huerfanos rebuscando en la basura y Naruto no pudo aguantarlo mas. Entro de golpe en una tienda asustando al vendedor que creia que lo iban a saltar,tomo todo lo de los estantes y pago al vendedor el doble de lo que valia,este se lo agradecio mientras lloraba. Despues de salir de la tienda creo clones y repartio la comida por los huerfanos y les enseño a cazar en el bosque para que pudieran consegur comida por su cuenta. Este acto conmovio a todad las personas que lo vieron y se preguntaban quein era ese joven mientras los tres acompañantes del rubio sonreian ante su buen corazon. Despues se fueron a la casa de Tazuna para idear planes para lo de mañana.

Mientras en una mansion un recuperado Zabuza se preparaba para la lucha del dia siguiente mientras Haku solo podia pensar.-(Espero que funcione tu plan Naruto_kun).Mientras en otra sala un hombre de pequeña estatura y un hombre alto ultimaban los planes del dia siguiente con sonrias sombrias por sus planes.

**Y se acabo,espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben en el proximo cap sera la pelea en el puente y si alguien se pregunta quien es ese tal Kuro solo dire una cosa,es un malo de otro anime. No tengo mas cosas que decir exepto que espero que les haya gustado el cap y si a si a sido que dejen un review para animarme a continuar con este fic y eso,ja ne**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y ya esta aqui el pesado de siempre osea yo con un nuevo cap de este fic que cada vez me gusta mas escribir por todas la ideas que tengo para el. En el cap de hoy veremos el combate en el puente y se desvelara quien es ese tal Kuro y algo mas que no me pude resistir a poner. Bueno no los molesto mas con mis tonteria y paso al lo de siempre.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

_Capitulo 14_

Ya habia amanecido y en la mesa de la cocina Soren,Satsuki y Kakashi desayunaban. La pelinegra al notar la ausencia del rubio ninja pregunto por el a Soren.-El muy tonto sigue roncando,se quedo hasta tarde mirando la luna y hoy esta muerto de sueño,es un irresponsable sabe a la perfeccion lo que ocurrira hoy y va y trasnocha,baka.-Contesto con un poco de mal humor el peliblanco mientras se terminaba el desayuno. Soren tenia razon,ese dia seria el ataque al puente y la pelea con Zabuza,ellos estaban muy agradecidos con Haku ya que gracias a la informacion que les dio pudieron evitar el baño de sangre diciendo a los trabajadores que este dia no fuesen a trabajar.

Los tres ninjas de konoha despues de terminar el desayuno y dar las gracias a Tsunami por el se dirgieron al puente con un clon de Tazuna como cebo para no poner en peligro al original. Cuando llegaron al puente vieron con alivio que los trabajadores les habian hecho caso y se habian que dado en sus hogares,esto no resultaria sospechoso ya que Gato pensaria que porfin habian cedido ante el. Depronto una espesa niebla empezo a cubrir el lugar y tres figuras se podian apreciar entre ella,la hora de la verdad habia llegado. En la casa de Tazuna el rubio se despertaba y se dio cuanta que sus compañeros se habian,rapido se vistio y se fue corriendo a ayudarlos en la pelea que se acababa de iniciar.

El tipo que habia llegado como refuerzo de Zabuza estab siendo toda una sorpresa. Como ya sabian se llamaba Kuro,era un hombre alto y delgado de cabello negro peinado hacia atras,sus ojos tambien negros portaban unas gafas redondas. Vestia una chaqueta negra con un raro dibujo en color amarillo encima de una camisa blanca. Sus pantalones tambien eran de color negro y calzaba unas extraña botas,pero lo sorprendente fue las extrañas armas que utilizaba. Eran unos guantes con unas cuchillas afiladas que con movimientos veloces hacia cortes en la ropa de Kakashi que incluso con su sharingan activo le costaba mantenerle el ritmo ya que el hombre era en verdad rapido.

(Si todavia no saben quien es les dire que es el capitan Kuro de one piece)

Por otro lado los dos espadachines se batian en duelo mas fiero que el que tuvieron antes. Soren ya portaba sus dos espadas y lanzaba cortes a Zabuza quien permanecia alerta,el peliblanco habia demostrado ser un gran espadachin y la herida que le hizo en su anterior encuentro deba fe de ello. Soren al igual que la vez anterior utilizaba una espada para bloquear mientras que con la otra atacaba intentando ganar tiempo para que Gato se delatase y Zabuza pudiese romper su trato con el. Las chispas volavan por el aire con el choque de las espadas y Soren solo esperaba que el plan que habian ideado saliera bien.

En otra zona del puente Satsuki y Haku tenian un falso duelo de taijutsu mientras hablaban sobre como actuar.-¿Donde esta Naruto_kun,no le habra pasado nada malo verdad?-Pregunto Haku con verdadera preocupacion por el rubio y la pelinegra solo alzo una ceja por la forma cariñosa de dirigirse al ninja ojiazul.-No te preocupes esta bien,solo que anoche se quedo despierto hasta tarde y hoy no habia quien lo levantara.-Una gota se formo en la nuca de la chica enmascarada,sin duda el rubio era alguien peculiar en mas de un sentido.-¿Que teneis planeado hacer ? ya le dije a Naruto_kun que Zabuza_sama no rompera su trato con Gato si este no lo traiciona antes.

-No te preocupes,Naruto_kun y Soren ya idearon un plan para hacer que revele sus verdaderos planes,pero ahora debemos de encargarnos del tipo de los guantes con cuchillas,estoi segura que de algun modo se puede comunicar con Gato para informarle de la situacion,y si no es el seguro hay alguien vigilando la batalla desde lejos.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras Haku lanzaba una pata que ella evadia con facilidad,despues siguieron con la falsa pelea esperando el momento para actuar.

Naruto avanzaba rapido en direccion al puente cuando vio un jabali muerto en le bosque,se acerco y vio que las heridas eran de espadas y rapido lo comprendio.-Maldita sea tengo que volver a la casa estan en peligro pero tambien me necesitran en el puente...!YA SE!-Grito lo ultimo mientras hacia un kage bushin y lo mandaba a la casa de Tazuna. En la casa Tsunami se interponian entre los bandidos y su hijo intentando que no llegaran a el.-Porfavor no le hagais nada a mi hijo.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojo mientras Inari la abrazaba.-Jejeje no te preocupes no le haremos nada al mocoso el jefe lo necesita como carta del triunfo pero tembien nos dijo que podiamos divertirnos contigo.-Tsunami empezo a llorar mas fuerte cuando los dos tipos la miradon como un trozo de carne. En la casa Tazuna buscaba como loco una vieja espada que pertenecio a su padre para poder ir a ayudar a su familia,no le importaba si lo mataban si con eso conseguia protegerlos.

Los dos matones se acercaron para agarrar a la mujer y al chico cuando una bala de aire los mando a volar,cuando lograron recuperarse vieron al rubio delante de la madre y su hijo que lo miraban con gratitud y felicidad por haberlos salvados.-¿Estais bien,no os ha pasado nada?-Los dos le dijeron que estaban bien y Inari le pregunto porque habia tardado tanto,Naruto solo rio un poco y contesto.-Por que los heroes siempre llegamos en el ultimo momento para salvar el dia.-Inari lo miro con estrellas en los ojos al verlo encarar a los dos matones.-Maldito mocoso que te crees que haces,nosotros somos samurais si no te vas ahora mismo te mataremos.-Dijo el mas grande y un poco moreno mientras los dos le apuntaban con sus espadas.-JA,si vosotros sois samurais yo soy kami.-El rubio puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y se lanzo al ataque.-Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (Estilo de Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción del León).-Desaparecio de la vista de todos y aparecio en la espadal de los dos mantones envainado su espada,con un sonoro "click"termino de envainarla y los dos tipos calleron al suelo con un gran corte en sus cuerpos.

Los espectadores al ver la habildad del rubio se quedaron sin palabra pero el primero en reccionar fue Inari-¡SUGOIIII!-Gito con los ojos agigantados y con estrellas en estos. Naruto les dijo que se fueran la casa y que no salieran ya que el era solo un clon y no los podrai proteger por mucho tiempo.

En el puente las peleas continuaban pero cunado el rubio llego Kuro tomo distancia de Kakashi y se ajusto las gafas.-Bien por fin esta aqui el que faltaba y podre poner en marcha el plan de Gato_sama y mataros a todos,es una pena que no pueda matar tambien a la mujeres ya que las quiere para venderla como exclavas.-Esto sorprendio a todos pero sobretodo a Zabuza que lo miraba con duda y furia en el rostro.-Se puede saber de que hablas Kuro,nuestra mision es matar al contructor de puentes y a los que se metan en nuestros camino.-Dijo con rencor mientras Kuro reia y se volvia a justar la gafas y despues se ponia en una extra posicion con sus brazos colgando delante de su cuerpo.-Esa es tu mision pero la mia es eliminar a todos a los que Gato_sama considere un estorbo como tu,ahora bailad al son de mi danza,Shakushi: (Danza de la muerte).-

Kuro desaparecio en un estallido de velocidad y cortes empezaron a parecer en los curpos de todos,en los hombres mas graves y grandes. Todos bloqueaban como podian los ataques,el tipo era menos que un borron de velocidad,solo se conseguia ver el polvo que levantaba al moverse. Los cortes seguian apereciendo en los cuerpos de todos cuando un intenso instinto asesino que hacia que a las kunichi les costase respirar y a Kakashi y a Zabuza sentirse incomodos. Soren estba normal,el ya habia soportado ese instinto asesino varias veces durante el entrenamiento y en parte suspiraba, si Naruto hubiera entrado en frenesi como hacia dos noches ahora estarian en peligro. Los golpes seguian apareciendo en los cuerpos de todos cuando Naruto ya con un aspecto mas salvaje con ojos rojos de pupila rasgada hablo.-Tu solo...-Unos cortes aparecieron en sus pierna.-Eres un...-Otro corte aparecio en su torso y en sus mejillas.-¡BASTARDOOOOO!-Naruto lanzo su puño al suelo y para sorpresa de todos lo estrello en la cara de Kuro.

El golpe estampo a Kuro al suelo mientras la mandibula de este se rompia y moria en el acto por el impacto de su cabeza en el duro cemento. Naruto empezaba a respirar para serenarse cuando Kakashi hablo.-Bueno Zabuza creo que ya no somos enemigos no crees.-Todos sonreian al saver que el plan habia salido bien,el renegado de kiri suspiro y despues dijo.-Si creo que si Kakashi,Gato a roto nuestro trato por lo que ya no tengo que matar al viejo pero a hora no se adonde iremos.-Dijo lo ultimo miarando a Haku,no habian pensado que harian una vez fuesen libres de Gato.-Que os parece si os combertis en ninjas de konoha,estoi seguro de que a la villa le vendria bien ninjas como vosotros.-Dijo el rubio ya con los ojos de color azul alegrando mucho a Haku que ya no tenia puesta su mascara,si se hacian ninjas de konoha podria pasar mas tiempo con el rubio y ademas ya no tendrian que trabajar como mercenarios. Zabuza dijo que lo pensarian y desizo el jutsu de niebla y cuando lo hizo mostro algo que Soren y Naruto ya se esperaban.

Un monton de matanos de poca monta comandados por un tipo de traje y corta estatura que rapido identificaron como Gato.-Valla valla quien diria que el bueno de Kuro seria derrotado sin nisiquiera llevarse a uno con el,pero da igual ya que ahora estan cansados y seran faciles de derrotar,recuerden muchachos quiero a las mujeres vivas.-Dijo el enano a su ejercito que rugio con fuerza. Todos los ninjas se iban a lazar a por ellos cuando Soren y Naruto los detubieron.-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto,es nuestra mision la de proteger a Tazuna_san y hacer que logre completar su puente.-Dijo Soren mientras caminaba y sacaba a Zangentu con vaina y todo mientras Naruto que caminaba a su lado asentia sus palabras y los dos hermanos se plantaban contra los matones que los miraban con burla.

-Bah,pero sin son solo unos mocosos,vamos bastardos acabemos con ellos.-Dijo uno de tantos mientras la turba le abalanzaban contra los dos hermanos.-Tu los de la izquierda y yo los de la derecha,¿vale Soren?-Dijo el rubio gandose un asentimiento del peliblanco.

Naruto encaro a los que se encontraban a la derecha.-Van a pagar por todo el mal que han hecho,Suiton:Suiryundan(elemento agua:dragon misil de agua).-Del agua debajo del puente un gran dragon de agua se lanzo rugiendo poderoso contra los bandidos que salieron despedidos por los aires por el rugiente reptil de agua. Solo uno pocos quedaron en pie y miraban al rubio con panico cuando este volvio a atacar.-Futon:Dabaru genzai no kaze(elemento viento:doble corriente de viento).-De los brazos de rubio dos corrientes de aire mucho mas poderosas que las que utilizo en el examen de graducion salieron dispararas lanzando a volar a los ultimos matones que quedaban en pie.

A la izquierda Soren llevaba a Zangetsu en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empezaba a desenfundarla,desparacio en un estallido de velocidad asombrando y aterrando a todos ya que en el aire una extraña melodia podia escucharse,casi como si alguien tadarease. Soren aparecio en la espalda de los bandidos mientras enfundaba su espada y antes de enfundarla por completo dijo.-Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri (Tarareo de Tres Versos: Ataque Corte de Flecha.)-Todos los bandidos calleron al suelo muertos por los cortes que tenian en su cuerpo.

Gato temblaba de miedo al ver como se acercaban a el,su ejercito habia sido pulverizado en un instante por solo dos personas y solo pudo hacer una cosa.-Porfavor no me mates os juro que devolver el dinero a los ciudadanos y que no los volvere a molestar pero por favor no me mateis.-Suplicar de rrodillas y llorando a moco tendido y Kakashi solo dijo una cosa.-Tu castigo no lo decidiremos nosotros sino aquellos a los que has arruinado la vida.-

La gente empezo a llegar al puente acompañados por el instigador,Inari que no queria dejar sin ayuda al rubio. Cuando llegaron se quedaron sin palabras al ver a los bandidos derrotados y a Gato suplicando por su vida. La gente empezo a gritar de felicidad y mucha salio corriendo a la mansion de Gato que en este momento no tenia vigilancia para recuperar el dinero que el menudo hombre les habia quitado. Poco a poco la gente llegaba y una gran fiesta pagada a costa de Gato se llebo acabo.

Gato acabo en la carcel con todos sus huesos rotos y heridas, la gente celebraba que al fin eran libres del menudo tirano. El alcohol y la comida corria por todos lados mientras la fiesta llegaba a su climax. En un escenario improvisado un grupo de musica tocaba fuerte mientras la gente no paraba de gritar de alegria. Por un lado el afortunado rubio bailaba con unas sonrojadas Satsuki y Haku gracias los clones y las chicas aun que apenadas estaban muy contentas. En otro lado Soren junto a Tsunami se moria de la risa la ver a Inari y a un monton de aldeanos bailar de una forma muy rara,parecian peces fuera del agua. Y en otro lugar del pueblo una competicion de beber se llevaba acabo entre Tazuna,Zabuza y Kakashi. El constructor de puentes no paraba de preguntarse como era posible que no los consiguiera ver sin las mascara,alomejor bebian atraves de ellas.

La fiesta continuo hasta que nadie pudo mas y se empezaron a retirar a sus casa para descarsar y soñar con el bello futuro que ahora si podrain tener

**San se acabo,bueno que les a parecido el cap espero que les gustase ya que me rebane los sesos pensando en como podria hacer que Zabuza abandonase a Gato y decidiera unirse a la hoja. Tengo una noticia que darles y es que mañana empezare a subir otro fic,esta vez un cross que con el nombre sabran con que serie es. No tengo mas que decir solo que si les ha gustado dejen un review y si les llama la antencion se pasen por mañana por mi perfil para echatrle un vistazo a mi nuevo fic,hasta el proximo cap,ja ne**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo a todas eses personas que leen este fic y me alegran cada dia al ver como les gusta algo que yo he creado. En este cap se cierra el arco de Nami no Kuni donde veromos que paso al dia siguiente de la fiesta y el regreso a konoha. No les entretengo mas y doi paso a lo de siempre.**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

_Abvertencia:Este cap contiene lemon,estan advertidos._

_Capitulo 15_

El dia habia llegado a Nami no Kuni despues de la gran fiesta. En la casa del constructor de puentes 3 personas estaban sentados en una mesa con sus cabezas descansando en ella.-No vuelvo a beber nunca mas.-Dijo Tazuna cinsiguiendo un asentimiento de los dos enmascadaros que al igual que el la noche anterior se pasaron bebiendo y Tsunami solo negaba con la cabeza,eso era lo que siempre decia cuando estaba de resaca y al dia siguiente se emborrachaba aun mas.

La puerta de la casa fue abierta mostrando a un peliblanco con una toalla al rededor de cuello para secarse el sudor,se habia levantado temprano para ir a entrenar un poco. Cuando Zabuza lo vio una pregunta aslto su mente.-Oye gaki,¿donde esta Haku?No la veo desde ayer.-Zabuza no habai visto a la chica usuaria de hielo desde antes de la fiesta y se empezaba a preocupar no por nada la consideraba como una hija

Soren se sirvio un poco de zumo y contesto con su tipica voz calmada a la pregunta.-Se fue con mi hermano y Satsuki_san a comprar,por lo que llege a oir Haku_san queria comprarse algo de ropa nueva.-Contesto antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida dejando con una inexistente ceja alzada a al renegado de kiri,el dinero de los dos siempre lo guardaba el,un escalofrio recorrio su espalda y rapido como un rayo fue s su mochila y saco su billatera y cuando la vio bacia solo pudo hacer una cosa.-¡Maldita mocosa se ha llevado todo el dinero!-Grito Zabuza autoprobocandose una migraña al igual que a los otros dos con resaca. Volvio a su sitio con un aura depresiba en su cabeza al pensar en le dinero que la chica se gastaria,Soren aprovecho este momento para preguntar a Zabuza una cosa.

-Zabuza_san,¿ha decidido ya si se unira a la aldea de la hoja?-Pregunto el peliblanco esperando que la respuesta fuera una afirmacion ya que a si tendria un gran espadachin con el que entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades.-Si lo he pensado y creo que es lo mejor,a si ya no tendremos que seguir huyendo de ninjas cazadores y Haku podra tener una vida mejor,por lo que si acepto unirme a vustra villa.-Dijo el shinobigata ganadose sonrisas de los dos ninjas de konoha que se encontraban en la casa,ya solo quedaba convencer al consejo.

En otra parte de la ciudad un agotado rubio cargaba con las bolsas de ropa que las dos kunichis habian comprado,sin duda con el dinero que se habian gastado en las tiendas de ropa de la ciudad estas prospedarian pronto.-Chicas no creis que ya habis comprado suficiente.-Dijo el rubio mientras sentia como los dedos se le gangrenaban por el peso de las bolsas de ropa y rezaba mentalmente para que esas dos tubiesen ya suficiente ropa. Sus esperanzas fueron rotas cuando las chicas lo ignoradon y se fueron a otra tienda habalndo muy animas y el las seguia con lagrimas callendo como cascadas de sus ojos.-(¡porque a mi?).El rubio se pregunto mentalmente ganandose la risa de su inquilina interna.-**Jajaja,vamos Naruto_kun piensa en esto como el karma,tener tantas mujeres hermosas sin dar nada a cambio no seria justo.**-Dijo la peliroja mientras se secaba la lagrimas dejando al rubio con una expresion pensativa.-(Creo que tienes razon).

El dia paso con tranquilidad,las chicas de compras con Naruto detras de ellas como mula de carga,Soren ayudando en el puente para no aburrirse y Tazuna y los dos enmascarados en casa con resaca. La tarde llego y los tres que se fueron de compras regresaron a casa recibiendo Haku una mirada un molesta de Zabuza que la hizo reirse nerviosa,despues de un rato llego Soren e informo a Tazuna de que el puente avanzaba a gran velocidad.

Naruto que era de naturaleza inquieta aun con la paliza de estar ayudando a las chicas con las compras se aburria en la casa de Tazuna sin nada que hacer,pero entonces una bombilla se encendio en su cabeza.-Satsuki_chan que te parece si tenemos esa cita que no pudimos tene.-Pregunto el rubio a la chica que enseguda se puso roja pero asintio mas que feliz de poder tener alfin una cita con su amado rubio. Mientras Haku se deprimia,ella empezaba a tener sentimientos por el rubio pero parecia que el ya estaba con alguien,Soren al ver esto se acerco comprendiendo lo que a la chica le pasaba.-Haku_san mi hermano esta bajo una condicion especial por la cual debe contrer matrimonio con varias mujeres,si estas intersada en el deberia intentarlo.-Dijo el peliblanco con voz baja dandole animos a la chica.

La pareja salio de la casa y se dirigieron a las calles de la ciudad. No habia mucho que una pareja pudiese hacer ya que aun que Nami se rucupedaria rapido gracias que saqueron la mansion de Gato recuperando su dinero con intereses llevaria algo de tiempo su total recuperacion. Los dos paseron por las calles mientras que gente los saludaba y les hacian reberencias llamandoles heroes,esto hacia que los dos rieran nerviosos un poco y se apenasen,nunca pensaron que acabarian siendo tratados de esa manera.

Los dos llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida tipica de Nami y cenaron a gusto. Despues los dos paserom por la orilla del mar disfutando del sonido de las olas. Al final de la cita los dos acabaron en el tejado de la casa de Tazuna,el rubio abrazaba a la pelinegra por la espada mientras esta reposaba su cuerpo sobre este. Naruto miraba a Satsuki que con la luz de la luna le hacia parecer un bello angel y no lo aguanto mas,le giro el rostro con delicadeza y la beso en los labios.

Satsuki aun que al principio se sorprendio rapido corespondio al beso y los dos iniciaron un duelo de lenguas que el rubio gano. Se separadon unidos por un hilo de saliba y la chica estaba toda roja lo que hacia a los ojos de Naruto fuera mas bella,no sabia porque pero cuando una mujer se sonrojaba en su presencia esta se le hacia mas bella a sus ojos. Se volvieron a besar esta vez con mas pasion,el rubio empezo a bajar la manos por la espalda de la chica y a amasar sus nalgas mientras esta empezaba a gemir.-Satsuki_chan;¿que te parece si terminamos lo que se quedo a medias en le bosque?-Dijo con una sonrisa insinuante y una voz lujuriosa que saco una sonrisa pervertida a la chica al recordar lo que noto aquella vez.-Vamos.-Dijo la pelinegra mientras agarraba al rubio de un brazo y se iban a la habitacion de la chica.

Los dos se besaban con pasion mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro,en un movimiento rapido el rubio consiguio sacar un sello de silencio de su bolsillo y ponerlo en la parad,no queria dar un espectaculo a los demas huespedes de la casa. Los dos seguian besando se hasta que Naruto tomo el control y se parando de la chica,la llevo a la cama y se puso encima de ella mientras empeza a besar su cuello y a bajar por este. Sus manos retiraron el sosten blanco de la chica mostrando unos pecho grandes para alguien de su edad,de pezones rosa claro que contrastaba con la piel balca que le rubio pensaba que era un rasgo de los Uchiha.

La chica intento taparselos dejando al rubio con cara de no comprender nada.-Se que no son tan grandes como los de mi hermana.-Dijo la chica y una sonriasa aparecio en la cara del rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Si ahora son mas pequeños que los de ella pero eso el tiempo lo arreglara,y ademas eso no signica que vallas a disfrutar menos de esto.-El rubio consiguio que la chica destapase sus pechos y se prendio de ellos sacando un gemido de placer de la pelinegra. El rubio mamaba de los pezones con suavidad y cariño mientras Satsuki gemia,el rubio empezo a bajar por el vientre de la chica parando a en el ombligo y besandolo sacando una risita de la chica,sigio bajando hasta tener delante de el la panteleta de color blanco de la chica.

La retiro y vio la entrada de la chica toda bañada en fluidos y despidiendo un olor muy atrayente.-Que bien hueles aqui Satsuki_chan.- El rubio le dio un lamida y la chica no lo aguanto.-NARUTO_KUN.-La espalda de Satsuki se arqueo cuando sintio la humeda lengua del rubio recorrer su interior. Naruto movia la lengua dentro de la chica que no paraba de gemir por el placer que estaba sintiendo por la lengua del pelinegra no aguanto mas y llego al orgasmo con un poderoso grito.-NARUTO_KUUUN.-Satsuki repiraba con dificultad y al consegir recuperarse un poco se sonrojo furiosamente al verlo beber sus jugos pero puso una sonrisa pervertido al ver el bulto en los boxes del rubio. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzo sobre el y retiro la prenda y cuando vio el miembro del rubio latiendo ansiso delante de ella solo pudo decir una cosa.-Es muy grande.-El rubio se apeno por eso,el no se consideraba muy dotado.

La chica abrio la boca y saco la lengua al miembro del rubio que solo pudo gemir cuando ella lo lamio a todo lo largo.-Es delicioso Naruto_kun,creo que me podria volver adicta a el.-Dijo la pelinegra antes de prenderse del pene y empezar a lamerlo hasta dejarlo todo cubierto de saliba. La chica puso una sonrisa al recordar algo que leyo en esos libros de pastas narajas,ella apreto el miembro del rubio entre sus pechos y empezo a moverlos con suavidad.-Aaaahh que suabes son Satsuki_hime.-La chica ante la forma de ser llamada solo acelero el ritmo mientras como podia lamia la punta del pene del rubio,sin duda esos libros le habian venido bien para saber que hacer en esta ocasion. El rubio sintio como su mienbro se inflamaba y no aguato mas.-Satsuki_chan me vengo.-Dijo el ojiazul y la chica atrapo el mienbro del rubio entre sus suaves labios y Naruto estallo en un caudal de espeso y caliente semen que inundo la boca de la chica que lo bebia con paciencia degustando el sabor hasta berber la ultima gota de este,cuando saco el pene de su boca un par de disparos fueron a su cara y a sus pechos dandole un aspecto sensual y lujurioso.

La pelinegra empezo a recoger el espeso semen de su cara con sus dedos y de su pechos con su lengua haciendo que le miembro del rubio se pusiese mas duro de ser posible.-Que delicia nunca probe algo tan rico.-El rubio la voltae y empezo a besar su espalda mientras ella gemia de gusto al sentirlo amasando suavemente sus pechos desde atras. El rubio empezo a rozar su mienbro contra la entrada trasera de la pelinegra haciendo que esta gimiese de placer.-Primero probare tu hermoso trasero Satski_chan.-Dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba contra su trasro,empujo suavemente mientras su trasero cedia y lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos y su trasero cedia.-¡HAAAAAA!.-Gimio con fuerza cuando la punta del mienbro se colo en ella.

El rubio empezo a moverse a dentro y afuera embistiendo las nalgas de la chica cada vez con mas fuerza.-Siii Naruto_kun mas fuerte.-suplicaba ella mientras el rubio besaba su cuello. El rubio se clabo hasta el fondo de la pelinegra sancando un gran grito de placer.-SIIII NARUTO_KUN.-El rubio sigui embistiendo a la pelinegra por su entrada trasera y ella tenia una cara de palcer con una gran y la lengua fuera y no paraba de gemir y alentar al rubio para que siguese. El rubio no aguanto mas y clavandose en el interior del orificio estalloo en un gran caudal de semen caliente y espeso de semen probocando tambien un gran orgasmo en Satsuki. Los dos respiran agitados pero la primera en recuperarse fue Satsuki que se dio la vuelta y habrio sus piernas.-Tomame Naruto_kun.-El rubio no necesito que se lo repitiera,rapidamente coloco su miembro en la entrada de la chica y empezo a introducirlo en ella.

El rubio empujaba su mienbro cada vez mas hondo hast aque toco la barrera,una sola mirada de la chica le hizo entenderlo. La beso y empujo,la chica solto un gemido que se perdio en la boca del rubio. Naruto se quedo como una estatua encima suya para que se acostumbrase a la sensacion,cuando la chica empezo a gemir de gusto fue su señal. El empezo a sacarlo haciendo que la chica gruñese de molestia.-Noooo Naruto_kun no lo saques.-Dijo toda roja mientras el rubio volvia a intruducirlo. Empezo entonces a entrar y a salir mientras la chica no paraba de gemir.-Satsuki_can te adoro eres tan apretada,me encanta.- El rubio siguio entrando cada vez mas en la chica hasta que de un golpe penetro en el vientre de la pelinegra desencadenando un poderos orgamos en la chica.

Naruto espero a que se recuperase del orgasmo para empezar otra vez a moverse dentro de ella haciendola gemir sin para.-Si Naruto_kun sige asi,te amo.-Naruto se quedo quieto por un instante y la chica se temio que lo habia asustado y que parecia una loca obsesiva,estaba apunto de echarse a llorar cuando el rubio la buso con amor y cuando se separaron la miro con una sonrisa.-Yo tambien te amo Satsuki_chan.-El corazon de la pelinegra latia con felicidad al ser correspondida por le rubio a quien amaba. Naruto volvio a empujar dentro de la chica y despues de un rato no pudo aguantar mas,se clavo hasta el fondo y estallo en una corriente de espeso y caliente semen dentro de la chica.

El rubio repiraba agitado cuando de golpe sintio un empujo un empujon y vio a Satsuki encima suya con una sonrisa lujuriosa.-Naruto_kun esta noches vas a ser todo mio.-Enseguida la chica empezo a empalarse en el miembro del rubio subiendo y bajando apoyando sus manos en el pecho del rubio. Satuski no paraba de gemir y Naruto solo penasaba en una cosa,esa noche seria una de las mejores de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente todos los habitantes de Nami despedian al grupo que partia de regreso a konoha y Naruto prometio volver en el futuro para hacerles una visita.-¿Como crees que deberiamos llamar al puente Tazuna?.-Pregunto uno de los trabajadores.-Que os parece el gran puente de Tazuna.-Dijo el borra..que digo el contructor de puentes con una pose estupida y todos negaron poner ese nombre con gotas en la nuca.-El gran puente Namikaze.-Dijo Inari y todo el mundo acepto,sin duda ese apellido seria muy reconocido en el futuro,y muy extenso.

El grupo de ninjas avanzavan a la villa buen ritmo,Zabuza habia caido ante el icha icha por culpa de Kakashi. Soren caminaba tranquilo pensando en formas de entrenamiento para mejorar su fuerza y que encuanto llegase a la villa tendria que mandar su carta semanal o su sangre teñiria la calles de konoha. Naruto iba habalando con las chicas y Satsuki cada vez que lo veia hacia una perfecta imitacion de un tomate maduro al no poder evitar recordar lo que ella y el rubio afortunado hicieron la otra noche pero la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie. Caminaron durante horas y las puertas verdes de konoha ya se veian en el horizonte.

**THE END. Hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les haya gustado y dejen un par de reviews si es asi. No tengo mas que decir a si que nos leemos en el proximo cap,ja ne.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola castores atolondrados y patatas politicamente escuchufladas...mejor olviden eso. Buenos dias este frio miercoles,por lo menos en mi ciudad,lamento no haber subido el lunes pero por culpa de mi madre que utilizo mi ordenador sin permiso el cap se borro porque no lo habia guardado y he tenido que volverlo a escribir. Antes de nada daros las gracias por seguir este fic y por los comentarios que me suben los animos para escribir,y sin mas que decir paso a lo de siempre y espero que disfruten del cap.**

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review,y si Haku le enseñara tecnicas de Hyoton aun que el rubio tambien creara las suyas propias no por nada es el ninja impredecible y cabeza hueca numero 1.

**DarthMC**: Gracias por el review,la prometida de Soren ya sabras quein es mas adelante y por que le tiene tanto miedo,bueno cuando sepas quienes son los padres de la chica lo entenderas todo XD.

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y no eres el unico que quiere darle de palos al rubio cree me.**  
**

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**

Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

_Capitulo 16_

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que el equipo 7 junto a Zabuza y Haku llegaron la aldea de la hoja y en ese tiempo han ocurrido bastantes cosas. Para empezar,nada mas llegar Naruto y Soren recivieron un regaño de mas de 3 horas de su padre sobre hacer una misio rango B en la que su vida corria peligro. Despues de eso Zabuza y Haku fueron llevados a la sala del consejo,con Zabuza al ser un ninja renegado hubo problemas pero Minato argumento que seria una gran oportunidad de consegir un ninja del nivel de Zabuza a las filas de la aldea,nadia pudo contradecir eso y se le dio el puesto de jonin. Con Haku la cosa fueron...interesantes.

En cuanto se menciono su linea de sangre Danzo propuso la ley de cria haciendo que sea embarazada cada 10 meses. En cuanto lo propuso la chica empezo a llorar pero 4 institos asesinos hicieron que casi todo los miembros del consejo se lo hiciesen en los pantalones, a ecepcion de los ninjas. El primero era de Minato que miraba a Danzo queriendolo aplastar con un rasengan, el segundo de Zabuza que tenia un siniestro brillo en sus ojos y apretaba la empuñadura de su zambato hasta tener las manos blancas de la presion. El tercero era de Soren quien solo queria despedazar al tuerto,el tenia un codigo de honor y que una chica de tan corta edad se combirtiera en mula de cria era algo que no dejaria que suceriera. El ultimo y el que consiguio helar la sangre de todos en la sala inculso a los ninjas era de Naruto que miraba a Danzo con los dientes o mas bien dicho los colmillos apretados y ojos rojos de pupila rasgada. Al final se denego la peticio del tuerto y se le concedio a Haku el puesto de chunin medico.

Duarante la 3 semanas los hermanos Namikaze entrenaron a mas no poder sobretodo Naruto que queria quitarse de una vez por todas del segundo limitador. El rubio tambie nsalio en varias citas con sus chicas,Haku incuida y todavia tenia escalofrios de cuando fue a recogerla al apartamento que se le habia dado a ella junto a Zabuza y este le dirijio una mirada que le helo la sangre. Con las Uchiha salio en un par de ocasiones y siempre que se daba pa oportunidad acababan teniendo algo de accion intima.

Las citas con Ino eran sobretodo salir de picnic o a pasear. Conocio mejor a la rubia y en mas de una ocasio la ayudo en los entrenamientos de taijutsu. Con Hinata era el quien casi siempre hablaba pues la chica siempre estaba roja como un tomate y tartudeaba mucho. El rubio al igual que con Ino le ayudo con su entrenamiento y tambien le ayudo a que tartamudesase menos. Tambien conocio a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi. Sin duda esas dos eran hermanas pues eran casi iguales en apareciencia con la diferencia de su color de pelo y que Hanabi no tartamudeaba. Con Haku sobretodo paseba y hablaban sobre temas diversos. Tambien entreno con la chica y le enseño un par de tecnicas de Futon y Suiton para ampliar sus arsenal. Por supuesto tampoco se habia olvidado de su inquilina interna,la visto en multiples ocasiones y siempre terminaban o bailando o haciendolo como conejos en primavera.

Soren durante las citas de su hermano con sus futuras suegras entreno para ser aumentar su resistencia y empezo a hacer pesas como le habia dicho su maestro para mejorar la fuerza en sus brazos. Tembien entreno con Zabuza y entreno también taijutsu y ninjutsu,queria ser mas fuerte sobretodo porque su padre le habia dicho a el y a su hermano que en un par de meses serian los examenes para chunin. Tambien aparte de entrenar se recorrio la villa de punta a punta memorizandola por completo. Ayudo en varias ocasiones a Shino en su coleccion de insectos y se hizo amigo de Shikamaru,a los dos les gustaba el shogi. El Nara estaba impresionado por la habilidad del peliblanco en el juego,era tan bueno que incluso podia darle juego a su padre.

El equipo 7 durante la este tiempo tambien realizo varios entrenamientos y misiones de rango D y C. Kakashi se seguia sorprendiendo al ver la habilidad de los dos hijos de su maestro,su nivel era seguramente el de un chunin. Naruto era lanzado para ir a la batalla pero tambien podia podia mantener la mente fria cuando era necesario. Tenia buenas tecnicas para sus afinidades y su taijutsu y kenjutsu eran muy buenos. Era un bromista,desde que llego,Minato no paraba de recibir informes sobre las bromas del chico.

Soren era muy inteligente y sabia mantener la mente fria. Habia notado que en muchas ocasiones en los entrenamientos con Zabuza ponia una sonrisa depredadora bastante intimidante y no paraba de preguntarse de que clase de familia venia. Su kenjutsu era realmente increible,era un talento nato,sus tecnicas y taijutsu tambien eran buenos pero su kenjutsu era lo que mas destacaba. A diferencia de Naruto el era mas calamado y paciente,pero habia notado que tanto el como el rubio se estaban conteniendo.

Satsuki al igual que su hermana era un prodigio,su sharingan ya tenia 3 tomes y lo utilizaba habilmente. Su taijutsu era el del clan Uchiha que se basaba en velocidad y golpes certeros gracias al sharingan. Las habilidades de ninjutsu eran muy buenas y en mas de una ocasion entreno con Soren ya que los dos tenian el kanton como afinidad. La chica era alegre pero seria cuando se necesitaba y sin duda estaba enamorada del rubio hasta los huesos,no habia sesion de entrenamiento que al terminar no hiciesen un intercambio de saliba.

Actualmente encontramos al equipo 7 junto a una carabana de mercaderes con direccion a Kaze no Kuni. Es una mision rango C en la que tendria que proteger a la caraba durante el trajecto de 5 dias de los cuales ya llevaban 3 a la capital del pais del viento. Naruto estaba roncando en una de las carabas ya que habia hecho el ultimo turno de guardia durante la noche y estaba muero de sueño. Soren hablaba con algunos comerciantes sobre temas diversos y en mas de una ocasion denegar las propuestas de compra de sus espadas por parte de un comerciante de armas muy pesado. Satsuki hablaba con Kakashi quien no apartaba la mirada de su icha icha mientras contestaba a la chica. Todo paracia indicar que seria otro dia tranquilo en la ruta de viaje,pero nadie noto la figuras que los observaban desde una de las colinas cercanas.

-Entonces jefe,¿esos son los comerciantes que tenemos que asaltar?.-Pregunto un tipo grande con ropas de bandido. Tenia brazos con grandes musculos y una sonrisa en su cara de ojos grises y cabello azul oscuro. En la espalda un hacha de dos filos se sostenia gracias a una cinta de color marron que pasa desde sus hombro de derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de su cintura.

.-Asi es Huboro esos son,y parecen que han contratado ninjas de konoha. Puedo ver a un jonin y a dos mas que probablemente seran genin pero no podemos saber si hay mas ocultos en alguna de las crabanas,tsk. Espero que esteis listos Hirobo,Kagumi.-Termino de decir el que parecia el jefe del grupo. Vestia un pantalon negro y sandalias ninja atadas por vendas en los talones y una camisa de color marron junto a un chaleco sin mangas de piel de jabali y como hebilla de cinturon un protector de Kusa rasgado denotando que era un ninja renegado. En su pierna izquierda se podia ver una daga en su funda de color negro. Tenia el pelo negro y corto y los ojos de un verde muy oscuro

-Claro que estamos liston jefe,fufufu me pregunto como quedara la sangra de esa mocosa de mis lindas uñas.-Dijo la mujer conocida como Kagumi mientras se lamia las uñas que parecian como pequeños cuchillos muy afilados. Vestia un traje de kunoichi que le provocaria una hemorragia nasal a Jiraya. Una camisa de color azul oscuro con el cuello en V,mostrando un gran escote con unos pechos copa D y sus hombros desnudos,un pantalon negro ajustado que marcaba su trasero bien trabajado y unas sandalias ninjas con tacon.-Hay que prepara la emboscada,cuando de la señal todas esas mercancias seran nuestras.-Dijo el jefe de la banda con una sonrisa que los otros dos imitaron mientras se retiraban a seguir con el plan.

Mientras tanto los ninjas y mercaderes seguia ignorantes de esta amenaza y continuaban a suyo.-Venga Soren_san no se haga el dificil y acepte my oferta,50.000 ryus por cada espada y no pienso subir mas.-Dijo el mismo pesado mercader mientras se fritaban las manos y sonreia a un peliblanco que ya tenia una vena a punto de estallar en la frente pero seguia con una sonrisa forzada que cada vez le costaba mas mantener.-Ya le he dicho que no le voy a vender mis espadas Hiroshi_san.-Dijo Soren decepcionando al vendedor que rapido como un rayo le dio otra oferta un poco mas alta haciendo suspira al peliblanco que en su mente un Soren chibi le grtaba,"MATA A ESE BASTARDO PESADO DE UNA JODIDA VEEEEEZZZ,DIOOOOOOS LLEVA ASI DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE HI NO KUNI Y EL TIO NO SE CANSA,MATALOOOOOOOO". No paraba de gritar el Soren chibi con unas mini replicas de sus espdas que no prava de agitar en aire de forma comica en la mente del peliblanco mientras por fuera seguia teniendo esa sonrisa forzada con la vena de la frente aun mas hinchada y en verdad estaba pensando en hacer lo que le decia el Soren chibi.

Mientras tanto el rubio se caba de despertar y se fue saludar a su sensi y pelinegra pasando de su hermano,hacia mucho que no le veia perder los estribos y percia que ese mercader lo iba a conseguir si seguia asi. Saludo a Kakashi con la mano mientras que ha Satsuki con un apasionado beso que de haber estado en privado habria acabado en algo mas. Mintras la besaba un sonido llego a su oido haciendo que sus ojos se habrieran de sobre manera.- Nos atacaaan!.-Grito mientras sacaba a la pelinegra del camino y una explosion se producio delante de ellos. Cuanbo el polvo se deshizo los 4 ninjas de konoha ya estaban en posicion de pelea viendo a los enemigos delante de ellos. Habia por lo menos 50 bandidos con todo tipos de armas y delante de ellos 3 personas que sonreian.-Buenos refejos gaki,pero ahora dadnos todo lo que tengais pues os enfrentais a la banda de Torio Sharo el "Kureijīburēdo"(cuchilla loca).-Dijo el jefe de la banda mientras sacaba su daga de su funda y empezaba a darle vueltas a gran velocidad en sus dedos gracias a la forma curva de esta.

Los comerciantes al oir ese nombre empezaron a temblar, todos ellos habian escuchado rumores sobre carabanas enteras que desaparecian por completo sin dejar ni un solo superviviente. Kakashi saco un kunai de su porta kunais y se puso en una posicion ofensiva,el habia leido sobre el "Kureijīburēdo"(cuchilla loca) en el libro bingo. Un ninja renegado de kusa con gran habilidad con las dagas y gran control del futon.

Los ninjas de konoha esperaban el ataque que no tardo en llegar.-La mocosa es mia fufufu.- Dijo la mujer lanzandose contra Satsuki y el tipo del hacha se lanzo contra Soren y Kakashi se iba a lanzar contra el lider pero un borron rubio se le adelanto.-Sensei protege a los comerciantes de los bandidos.-Le grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque haciendo sellos con las manos.

**Bueno pues esto es todo,siento si a alguien no le ha gustado pero que se le va hacer,repetir lo que habia escrito otra vez me ha puesto de mal humor y por eso os pido perdon si el cap no estuvo a la altura. Espero que si os ha gustado dejeis un review para subirme el animo y que le proximo cap sea mejor,sin mas que decir este humilde escritor se retira,ja ne**


	18. Chapter 18

***Un telon se habre mientras las serpentinas vuelan y la musica suena y se puede ver a David haciendo una reverncia*Hola gente si os preguntais el porque de esto es sencillo...HE LLEGADO A LOS 50 REVIEW TT_TT,esto me hace muy feliz y os agradezco a todos por ayudadme a conseguirlo. Espero que esta cap os guste mas que el anterior ya que aqui veremos accion y las peleas de los genin y Kakashi. Sin mas que decir doi paso al cap y los vere al final pero antes del cap lo de siempre.**

**Zafir09:**Gracias por el comentario y si creeme si Soren pierde los estribos siendo el siempre tan tranquilo imaginate de lo que seria capaz de hacer al pobre comerciante.

**DnK:**Gracias por el comentario y para la pelea,bueno lee esta cap y dime que opinas espero que tengas en cuenta que todabia soy un novato.

**naruto tendo rikudo:**Gracias por el comentario y felicidades por ser el review numero 50 como premio se te recompensara con un cargamento de chocolates de varios tipos y aqui esta el nuevo cap disfrutalo.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demionio hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio pensando-(**demonio**)

Capitulo 17

Los ninjas de konoha esperaban el ataque que no tardo en llegar.-La mocosa es mia fufufu.- Dijo la mujer lanzandose contra Satsuki y el tipo del hacha se lanzo contra Soren y Kakashi se iba a lanzar contra el lider pero un borron rubio se le adelanto.-Sensei protege a los comerciantes de los bandidos.-Le grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque haciendo sellos con las manos.

Termino la secuencia de sellos y condenso el agua en sus dedos lanzando el ataque.-Suiton:Surudoi ame(elemento agua:lluvia afilada).-El rubio lanzo los brazos al frente y una lluvia de senbons a de agua se lanzaron contra Torio que los destrozaba utilizando su daga como si fuese una sierra mecanica. Mientras tando Satsuki y Soren eran separados del rubio y su sensie por sus enemigos. La pelinegra utilizo un kunai para protegerse de las afiladas uñas de la mujer mientras que Soren paraba el hacha con Zangetsu. Mientras los combates se empezaban a desarrollar Kakashi se encargaba de proteger a los comerciantes de los bandidos que aun que no eran fuertes su gran numero era un gran problema.

-Fufufu tu sangre sera un buen color de uñas mocosa.-Dijo Kagumi mientras se lanzaba contra Satsuki. La pelinegra usaba su kunai para defenderse de las afiladas garras de la perversa mujer que la miraba con una sonrisa psicopata. Satsuki bloqueo las garras de la mujer y consiguio darle una patada en el pecho lanzandola lejos.-Sere joven pero soy una Uchiha y no voy a ser derrotada por una pai pai(senos caidos).-Una vena aprecio en la frente de la mujer de afiladas garras.-Maldita mocosa voy a destriparte y a vender tus ojos de seguro me daran un buen precio y luego acabare con los otros ecepto con el rubio creo que sera un buen juguete fufufufufu.-Dijo la perversa mujer mientras Satsuki se cabreaba y hacia sellos para lanzar el ataque.-Eso nunca lo permitire Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego).-La pelinegra exhalo una gran bola fuego que Kagumi esquivo con un gracil salto con giro,cayo sobre sus pies con una gota de sudor cayendo por la sien al darse cuenta que su enemigo no seria tan facil de vencer.

Mientras tanto el peliblanco bloqueaba como podia los embates de Hirobo que movia con facilidad su pesada hacha,tenia una fuerza increible y Soren no podia compararse con el. Hirobo lanzo un golpe ascendente que el peliblanco bloqueo con Wado Ichimonji pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que esta salio desperida de us manos y clavandose en el suelo a un par de metros de el.-Jajaja que aras ahora,esos estupidos palillos que tienes por espadas no pueden conmigo jajaja.-Se reia Hirobo por la aparente ventaja que tenia sobre el peliblanco. Soren a gran velocidad fue a por su espada y para sorpresa de su enemigo la envaino y se dio la vuelta con una mirada que helo la sangre a Hirobo que se preguntaba quien demonios era ese chico para tener una mirada a si.-Tienes razon,con mi fuerza actual de mis brazos no puedo vencerte pero eso no singnifica que no pueda molerte a patadas o destrozarte con mis jutsus.-Dijo el peliblanco mientras se lanzaba contra Hirobo que colocaba su hacha a modo de defensa.

Naruto maldecia con todos los insultos que sabia a los limitadores que no le dejaban pelear al 100%. Toio bloqueba o esquibaba todo jutsu de agua que lanzaba y los jutsus de viento simplemente los repelia. El rubio se lanzo contra el pelinegro con un kunai recubierto con Futon trenzandose en una batalla donde las dos armas chocaban bruscamente y intentaban hacer un corte mortal en su enemigo. Los se acabaron separando y el pelinegro retrajo el brazo hacia atras antes de lanzarlo hacia adelante lanzando su ataque.-Futon: Kaze no sandai-ha(elemento aire:onda de viento cortante).-De la daga una larga y afilada cuchilla de viento se lanzo hacia el rubio que la esquivo como pudo solo para oir la voz de Torio de nuevo.-Caiste mocoso,Futon: Kaze no satsujin no-ha(elemento aire:hojas de viento asesino).-El rubio abrio grandes los ojos cuando decenas de hojas de viento se lanzaron contra el.

Kakashi se encargaba de los bandidos gracias a un par de kage bushin,su sharingan y un par de comerciantes armados son espadas que resultaron ser ninjas retirados o jubilados,de nivel genin pero la ayuda se gradecia. Mientras acababa con un bandido que intento atacarlo por la espalda oia los ecos de las batallas de sus estudiantes y solo podia rezar porque venciesen o como minimo que aguantasen hasta que el pudiese ir a ayudarlos.

Satsuki esquivaba como podia los cortes de Kagumi,sus uñas recubiertas con chakra las combertia en espadas muy afiladas que mas de una vez casi la parten por la mitad y los cortes que su ropa y cuerpo tenian daba fe ello. La mujer de afiladas uñas estaba siendo demasiado problema para ella,era muy aguil y muy flexible por lo que siempre consegui esquivar sus jutsus. Kagumi lanzo un corte ascendente partiendo por la mitad a la pelinegra,o eso creia hasta que delante de ella vio que lo unico que habia era un tronco partido a la mitad,la Uchiha se habia remplazado en el ultimo momento y ahora aprecia a distancia con una gota de sudor cayendo de su sien. Satsuki respiraba algo aguitada por la lucha,cerro un instante sus ojos color onix mientras tomaba una respiracion y ideaba un plan,cuando habrio los ojos estos habian cambiado al sharingan haciendo sonreir a Kagumi.-Fufufufu porfin decides usar esos ojos hee,bien cuando te mate se los arrancare a tu cadaber y luego los vendere.-La malvada mujer se lanzo a una velocidad mayor contra la Uchiha que no pudo hacer nada,fue atravesada de lado a lado justo en el pecho.

-Fufufu te dije que no podria conmigo mocosa,ahora te arra...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando un kunai fue enterrado en su graganta. Con su ultimo aliento pudo ver que era la pelinegra la que empuñaba y dirigio una mirada a su mano como buscando una respuesta solo para ver deshacer el cuerpo de la chica desvanecerse en una bandada de cuervos.-Tu que no tienias los ojos para no ver atravez de esta falsa realidad jamás podrias haberme derrotado.-Dijo solo para dejar salir un suspiro y caer de espalda con le cuerpo de la mujer delante de ella y en su mente solo habia un pensamiento.-(Espero que Naruto_kun me premie por mi victoria).-Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

Satsuki VS Kagumi

Ganador: Satsuki

Hirobo estaba de los nervios por culpa del peliblanco,era demasiado rapido para el. Sus atques se basaban en la fuerza bruta que habia conseguido gracias a levantar su hacha y entrenar con ella durante años pero el peliblanco lo superaba claramente en lago,velocidad. Soren se movia de un lado a otro eludiendo los hachazos y consiguiendo encajar patadas de gran poder en peliazul. De un momento a otro el peliblanco se lanzo a una gran velocidad,desapareciendo de la vista del peliazul hombre y apreciendo justo delante de el con el cuerpo un poco inclinado antes de lanzar su ataque.-Dents(Dientes).-Lanzo la pierna hacia arriba golpeando en la cerrada boca de Hirobo alzandolo un par de cm del suelo y rapidamente cogiendo distancia. Hirobo se sentia un poco atontado pero se dio cuenta de algo al igual que el peliblanco,le habian saltado un par de dientes haciendo sonreir a Soren.-Valla que pena he destrozado tu hermosa sonriso,no te preocupes en un momento te dejo el cuerpo igual de mal.-Dijo lanzando se contra Hirobo de nuvo quien intento darle un hachazo pero fallo de nuevo y acabo perdiendo los estribos.

-Maldito hijo de puta voy a matarte y depues a despellejarte.-El peliblanco se quedo quieto en el sitio con su pelo ocultando sus ojos. Empezo a soltar su instinto asesino que atemorizo a Hirobo y a los comercientes que lo llegaban a sentir. En su cabeza resonaban las pelabras del peliazul,como se atrebia a insultar a su madre,la mujer que le dio la vida y que ahora desgraciadameten no recordaba ni su nombre. Soren levanto un poco el rostro mostrando sus oscuros ojos como la noche haciendo que el peliazul caso se lo hiciese en los pantalones,acababa de probocar alguien a quien no hay que preobocar.-Te voy a matar,nadie...insulta...¡A MI KASA_SAAAANNN!-Rapido como el rayo el peliblanco aprecio delante de el y alzo su pierna dando lo que la principio parecia una partada normal.-¡Anti-Manner Kick Course!(Una de Patadas Anti-modales) Grito y la patada pronto se combirtio en una lluvia de patadas que casi parecian atravesar la espalda del peliazul y que molian su cuerpo por dentro. La ultima patada le lanzo muerto a varios metros de distancia y el peliblanco una traicionera lagrima baja por su mejilla y solo susurro para si mismo.-Kasan_san.

Soren VS Hirobo

Ganador:Soren

Naruto tenia varios cortes en brazos y piernas que ya empezaban a sanar gracias a Kyubi pero ese tipo no praba de hacer mas y mas. No podia hacer nada contra el todos su ataques eran untiles.-**Vamos Naruto_kun tu puedes yo confio en ti,muestrale de lo que eres capaz.-**Le animaba su kitsune interna sacandole una sonrisa incluso en esta situacion,ella siempre lo animaba y eso le daba fuerzas. Su mente iba a cien por hora para idear un plan hasta que cierta tecnica habia estado practicando hasta el desfalleciemiento vino a su mente aumenta su sonrisa y desconcertando a Torio.-(Buen creo que es hora de ver los resultados del entrenamiento,solo podre matenerla por 3 minutos pero si lo que quiere este tio es jugar con viento eso tendra).-

Naruto se concentro con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco e viento empezaba a nacer de el,formandose alrededor de sus brazos y piernas desconcertando por completo al pelinegro. Torio se jactaba de conocer cientos de tecnicas Futon pero esta era completamente diferente a cualquiera que el comociera,sin sellos y el aire era como si naciese del mismo rubio. Naruto abrio lentamente los ojos mostrando que eran mas afilados que antes,casi como reptilianos.-Ahora te enfrentaras al depredador mas peligros que jamas conoceras.-Termino de decir lanzandose al ataque a una velocidad increible apereciendo delante de Torio con su pierna completamente rodeada de viento.-Tenryu no Kagitsume(Garra del dragon del cielo).-Levanto la pierna golpeandolo en el pecho donde un par de heridas se formaron,antes de que saliese disparado en el aire el rubio lo agarro del tobillo con la mano izquierda y lo atrajo a su dereche que ya estaba rebosante de viento.

-Tenryū no Saiga(Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo).-El ojiazul clavo su puño en el estomago del enemigo dejando una estela de viento y haciendo que la sangre brotase de la boca de Torio ya que sua pulmones acababan de ser destrozados y acabo clavado en le suelo. Poco a poco el viento alrededor del rubio se calmo y miro a su ahora derrotado enemigo que con sangre saliendo de su boca hablo.-Cogh... cual es tu nombre...cogh...chico.-Naruto le miro con sorpresa porque no entendia el porque le pregntaba eso.-Naruto,Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Torio empezo a reir aun con la sangre brotando de su boca y dedico uan sonrisa y una ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.-Es un honor...cogh...ser derrotado por el hijo del 4 cuarto hokage...cogh...sigue adelante y cumple tus sueños por muy dificil que estos sean...cogh...no como yo que elegui el camino facil...cogh...y por cierto esa tecnica es la hostia.-Y Torio murio con una sonrisa mientras Naruto se iba a renunir con sus compañeros y sensei.

Naruto VS Torio

Ganador:Naruto.

**Corten,hasta aqui el cap de hoy que espero que les haya gustado ya que es el primero que escribo con tres peleas al mismo tiempo y estoi nervioso por saber vuestras opiniones sobre el cap y si os ha gustado o creeis que le falto algo y que debo mejorarlo decidmelo ya que las criticas constructivas simpren ayudadn. Por cierto queria avisaros de que la semana que viene solo podre subir un cap de cada fic ya que tengo los examenes de fin de trimestre y tengo que aprobarlos o mi madre me ara conocer el dolor de verdad,sin mas que decir me despido y los leere en el proximo cap,ja ne**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueeenos dias gente como dije lamentablemente esta semana solo habra un cap de cada fic ya que tengo los examenes finales y tengo que aprobarlos si o si. En este cap se culminara la mision de los ninjas de Konoha y su llegada a la capital de pais del viento donde tengo planeadas un par de cosas,espero que les guste el cap ya que en el se vera algo importante para el futuro del fic y nos leemos al final del cap.**

**maestro della fiamma oscura:**Gracias por el review y me alegra que te gustasen las batallas y espero que este cap tambien te guste.**  
**

**naruto tendo rikudo:**Gracias por el review y repito,me alegra que las batallas hayan gustado y espero que este cap tambien te guste.

**Zafir09:**Gracias por el review y si la tecnica esta genial y mas adelante podreis ver tecnicas aun mejores que tengo preparadas para los hermanos Namikaze.

_Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus tecnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las tecnicas y armas que cree de manera original,tampoco me pertenecen personajes y tecnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

Demonio/invocacion hablando-**demonio**  
Demonio/invocacion pensando-(**demonio**)

Capitulo 19

-Fufufu te dije que no podrias conmigo mocosa,ahora te arra...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando un kunai fue enterrado en su graganta. Con su ultimo aliento pudo ver que era la pelinegra la que lo empuñaba y dirigio una mirada a su mano como buscando una respuesta solo para ver deshacer el cuerpo de la chica en una bandada de cuervos.-Tu que no tienias los ojos para ver atravez de esta falsa realidad jamás podrias haberme derrotado.-Dijo solo para dejar salir un suspiro y caer de espalda con le cuerpo de la mujer delante de ella y en su mente solo habia un pensamiento.-(Espero que Naruto_kun me premie por mi victoria).-Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

Satsuki VS Kagumi

Ganador: Satsuki

-Maldito hijo de puta voy a matarte y depues a despellejarte.-El peliblanco se quedo quieto en el sitio con su pelo ocultando sus ojos. Empezo a soltar su instinto asesino que atemorizo a Hirobo y a los comerciantes que lo llegaban a sentir. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras del peliazul,como se atrebia a insultar a su madre,la mujer que le dio la vida y que ahora desgraciadamente no recordaba ni su nombre. Soren levanto un poco el rostro mostrando sus oscuros ojos como la noche haciendo que el peliazul casi se lo hiciese en los pantalones,acababa de provocar alguien a quien no hay que provocar.-Te voy a matar,nadie...insulta...¡A MI KA_SAAAANNN!-Rapido como el rayo el peliblanco aprecio delante de el y alzo su pierna dando lo que la principio parecia una patada normal.-¡Anti-Manner Kick Course!(Una de Patadas Anti-modales).-Grito y la patada pronto se combirtio en una lluvia de patadas que casi parecian atravesar la espalda del peliazul y que molian su cuerpo por dentro. La ultima patada le lanzo muerto a varios metros de distancia y el peliblanco una traicionera lagrima baja por su mejilla y solo susurro para si mismo.-Ka_san.

Soren VS Hirobo

Ganador:Soren

-Tenryū no Saiga(Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo).-El ojiazul clavo su puño en el estomago del enemigo dejando una estela de viento y haciendo que la sangre brotase de la boca de Torio ya que sus pulmones acababan de ser destrozados y acabo clavado en le suelo. Poco a poco el viento alrededor del rubio se calmo y miro a su ahora derrotado enemigo que con sangre saliendo de su boca hablo.-Cogh... cual es tu nombre...cogh...chico.-Naruto le miro con sorpresa porque no entendia el porque le pregntaba eso.-Naruto,Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Torio empezo a reir aun con la sangre brotando de su boca y dedico una sonrisa y una ultimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.-Es un honor...cogh...ser derrotado por el hijo del 4 cuarto hokage...cogh...sigue adelante y cumple tus sueños por muy dificil que estos sean...cogh...no como yo que elegui el camino facil...cogh...y por cierto esa tecnica es la hostia.-Y Torio murio con una sonrisa mientras Naruto se iba a renunir con sus compañeros y sensei.

Naruto VS Torio

Ganador:Naruto.

Naruto llego donde estaban los demas y vio a Kakashi atando a los criminales que no habian huido mientras Soren curaba a Satsuki con el conocimiento que tenia de ninjutsu medico que habia aprendido durante su viaje. El rubio dirigio una mirara triste a su hermano,habia oido como ese bastardo habia insultado a su madre algo que era una sentencia a muerte. Soren siempre era tranquilo,amigable y costaba mucho sacarlo de quicio,pero cuando se trataba de su madre podia ser muy volatil. Naruto comprendia a la perfeccion a Soren en este aspecto,el no habia conocido a su madre y el peliblanco ni siquiera podia recordar el nombre de la suya. Soren termino de sanar a la pelinegra y se dirigio a Kakashi.-Sensei si no le importa me ire a descansar a una de las carretas,el combate me ha cansado mas de lo que creia.-Kakashi no vio problema a esto y el peliblanco se dirigio a una carreta pero antes de poder llegar el mismo comerciante que le habia estado molestando todo el viaje se le cruzo mientras frotaba sus manos y con una sonrisa y Naruto solo pudo rezar porque su hermano no lo golpeara mucho si este le molestaba.

-Soren_san duda eres alguien increible y por lo que he visto eres muy fuerte incluso sin tus espadas,venga que me dice me las vendes te dare un buen precio.-Decia sin dejar de sonreir y mirar las espdas del peliblanco que continuaba con el pelo ensombreciendo su rostro.-Se lo repito Hiroshi_san no le voy a vender mis espadas y si me disculpa estoy cansado.-Soren intento pasar pero el comerciante le volvio a cerrar el paso y Naruto y Kyubi ya pensaban en las flores que mandarian a su funeral.-Vamos vamos Soren_san no sea testaduro,que le pareci si le ofrezco...-No pudo terminar cuando el peliblanco lo agarro de la camisa y lo puso frente a su cara haciendo que el comerciante viese su cara de enfado mientras destilaba instinto asesino.-Hiroshi_san ya le he dicho que no le pienso venderle mis espadas y si sigue sin aceptar un no por respuestas me vere obligado a cortarle la lengua para que me deje de molestar.-El peliblanco solto al comerciante que en el suelo y este tembalaba como una hoja y prometia dejarlo en paz y no lo molestarlo. Soren entro en la carreta y no se le vio hasta el dia siguiente cuando arribaron a la capital del pais del viento ya que aceleraron el paso para no tener mas infortunios.

El viaje hasta la capital del pais del viento fue tranquila y sin problemas,durante esta el rubio y la pelinegra hicieron planes para pasear por la ciudad mientras que Kyubi maldecia y maldecia al sello que le impedia estar fisicamente con el rubio. Cuando llegaron a la capital nada mas verla un pensamiento invadio a todos,era esplendida. Las casa de un color blanco para contrarrestar el calor y de bajo tamaño le daba un aspecto de ciudad antigua con un encanto unico. Cuando llegaron los comerciantes fuero por su camino y evitaban al peliblanco,sobretodo Hiroshi por si tenia otro arranque de ira.

El equipo 7 se dividio en 3,por un lado Naruto y Satsuki se fueron a pasear por la aldea mientras que Soren se marcho a entrenar y Kakashi a buscar una edicion especial del Icha Icha que solo se podia encontrar en el pais del viento. El rubio y la pelinegra paseaban de la mano mientras murmullos de la bella pareja que hacian los apenaban un poco pero estaban felices de poder pasear sin que los inveciles que todavia pensaban que el rubio era la rencarnacion del demonio zorro,o mejor dicho zorra,los molestasen o se inmiscuyesen en su cita. Lo peor fue cuando en una cita con Hinata un sujeto algo ebrio dijo un monton de sandeces sobre que un demonio no deberia estar con la bella princesa Hyuga,el tipo intento llevarse a Hinata a la fuerza y el rubio por supuesto iba a impedirlo cuando la timida peliazul impacto una lluvia de Juken en...bueno la zona mas sensible para un hombre,no hace falta decir que desde ese dia nadie intento nada parecido.

La pareja tomo asiento en una pequeña cafeteria de aspecto elegante y disfrutaron de una agradable merienda mientras en el paisaje mental de rubio cierta kitsune clava sanbons en una muñeca muy parecida a la heredera menor del clan Uchiha y una caja abierta con mas muñecas se podia ver a un lado de la pelirroja,una pelinegra con marcas entre los ojos,otra pelinegra pero esta con el kanji de "hielo",una rubia,una peliazul y una pelirrosa,todas ellas con varias senbons clavadas mientras la ojiroja no paraba de murmurar.-**Malditas niñatas de pechos sobre desarrollados que intenta quitarme la atencion de Naruto_kun.-**Decia sin dejar de clavar mas senbons en la muñeca,esta ves en los pechos como intentado reventar unos globos. Los dos adolescentes disfrutaron de la merienda y el rubio pago apesar de las protestas de la pelinegra y se fueron a dar un paseo para bajar la comida.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad el peliblanco estaba solo con una camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien tonificado con algunas cicatrizes de pequeño tamaño y algunas heridas recientes. Esta cubierto en sudor con las espadas en sus manos y todo el terreno a su alrededor estaba algo destruido por el entrenamiento con clones que habia tenido. Soren se callo al suelo debatiendose entre la inconsciencia mientras sus ojos poco a poco se empezaban a cerrar,estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando una voz casi un susurro en su mente dijo.-Eres debil,mata a tu hermanao y quedate con el poder del Kyubi,con eso nadie te dentendra.-El peliblanco abrio los ojos cuando oyo esa condenada voz que lo llavaba molestando desde hacia años.-Callate no pienso hacer eso Naruto y Minato_tou_san son mi familia y nunca are eso.-Dijo el peliblanco mientras se levantaba temblando un poco pero la voz no se callaba y cada vez le molestaba mas.-¡QUE TE CAAALLLEEEEESSSS!-Grito el peliblanco con todas sus fuerzas y por fin esa voz paro y el peliblanco callo rendido en las suaves arenas de donde entranaba.

De vuelta con la linda pareja estos caminaban tranquilamente por la calles de la ciudad admirando la bella ciudad cuando algo llamo su atencion. Un sujeto cubierto por completo con un manto de color marron claro se movia con prisa entre la multitud y paracia estar huyendo de algo pues miraba para todos lados todo el rato. Los dos ninjas iban a seguirlo cuando notaron un gran movimiento de varias personas al dejar paso a los soldados del damiyo del pais del viento. Todos vestian con la misma ropa,unos pantalones marrones debajo de un manto rojo con una armadura en forma de U con lo que parecian escamas de lagarto. Tambien vestian una especie de capa larga de color balnco que cubria su espalda y tambien sus cabezas para protejerlos de los rayos del sol. Uno no vestia igual y parecia el que estaba dirigiendo a los soldados,vestia con una especie de tunica blanca con una especies de cruces negras y en la cabeza una cinta con los mismo motivos que la tunica y que dejaba caer dos trozos de tela a los lados. Tenia un collar de esferas naranjas y una espada de estilo mediaval en la cintura.

-Comandante Pelu no hayamos rastro de nuestro objetivo,deberiamos contactar con el general Chaka.-Dijo uno de los soldados rasos mientras el ahora conocido como Pelu asentia y el grupo se dirigia a otra direccion mientras que la figura del manto se alejaba en direccio contraria. Naruto dirigio una mirada a Satsuki y no hizo falta decir nada,los dos fueron detras del misteriosos sujeto que se encaminaba a la salida de la capital,en direccion a la zona antigua donde solo habia restos de edificios y ruinas de la antigua capital. Los dos siguieron al encapuchado hasta las ruinas y cuando llegaron este dejo escapar un suspiro.-Bien parece que nadie me siguió.-

-Por que no miras a tu espalda.-Dijo el rubio haciendo que el sujeto se asustase y diese un brinco callendo de culo al suelo revelando su rostro. Era una mujer muy hermosa,de cabello azul cielo con dos mechones que enmascaraban su rostro de proporciones delicadas y de ojos negros.-Q-quienes sois vostros,si os envia mi padre ya podeis volveros por vuestro camino solo quiero un rato de tranquilidad.-Dijo la bella joven con molestia en su voz y haciendo que los dos ninjas de la hoja inclinaran un poco la cabeza por la confusion.-No nos envia su padre señorita,ni siquiera lo conocemos solo vimos a alguien actuar extraño y creimos que era un criminal fugado o algo por el estilo aun que nunca se me llego a pasar por la cabeza que seria una joven tan hermosa.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable haciendo sonrojarse a la mujer de cabello azul y hacer que la pelinegra se molestara un poco por la siempre galanteria del rubio con las mujeres.

La mujer ya un poco mas calada se dio cuenta que por las ropas que vestian debian ser extranjeros pero cuando vio sus bandanas con el simbolo de konoha lo confirmo y se asusto un poco. La aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena habian estado teniendo algunos problemas ultimamente y temia que la presencia de esos dos ninjas en el pais del viento pudiese ser un intento de ataque contar el damiyo que entragaba misiones a la aldea de la arena para poder debilitarla.-Disculpa nos podrias decir tu nombre y porque estas aqui,yo soy Satsuki Uchiha y el es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki estamos aqui por una mision de proteccion de unos comerciantes.-La chica de pelo azul se sorprendio al oir los apellidos se los dos joves,un miembro de uno de los clanes mas poderos y el hijo del 4 hokage. Se calmo al saber que no era ninguna clase de ataque por parte de la aldea de la hoja y poniendose seria respondio.-Soy Nefertari Vivi.-

**Y se acabo,a que no se esperaban las cosas que han pasado en este cap he,jeje. Bueno quiero decir que este cap y el proximo seran necesarios para unas cosas que pasaran en el futuro y que en unos cuantos caps mas empezara el arco de los examenes chinnin que ya tengo muchas ganas de escribir y en el que os aseguro pasaran muchas cosas y mostrare muchas tecnicas y desvelare un par de cosas sobre el entrenamiento del los Namikaze. Si les ha gustado el cap dejen un review por favor que me animan y suben el animo,los vere en el proximo cap,ja ne.**


End file.
